Recipe For Catastrophe
by FireBeatsRoses
Summary: WizTech has been closed down, Alex Russo finds she will be attending Hogwarts while Justin is already a student. Someone is draining Wizards of their powers. Alex finds herself amist the Golden trio and must help them fight Voldemort again. Part 1.
1. The Wand Chooses The Wizard

_**I hope you enjoy my first ever story I've written for FanFiction, please review and tell me what you think.**_

Chapter 1 – The Wand chooses the Wizard

Alex Russo marched through the yellow wooden door slamming it behind her and her best friend Harper flinched at her sudden and disruptive appearance. The yellow front door of the Russo's New York apartment re-opened allowing the rest of the Russo family to follow in after Alex.

"Alex don't worry you're going to love Hogwarts." Justin assured coming up behind his sister and taking hold of her shoulders and giving them a supportive squeeze, although this gesture didn't make her feel any better.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I want to stay at regular school." Alex moaned slumping down into a stool by the island counter in the middle of the kitchen and placing her head in her hands.

"You're leaving?" Harper cried jumping up from the bright orange couch and turning to look at her best friend.

"Yes." Alex murmured miserably.

"What about WizTech?" Harper asked marching over to where Alex was sitting and taking hold of her arm as if this would prevent her best friend from leaving. Justin cleared his throat preparing to explain.

"Professor Crumbs can no longer run WizTech and the Wizard council have issued a law that all Wizards under the age of 18 must attend a Wizarding school." Justin announced proudly.

"How can you be happy about this?" Harper complained. "I thought you'd want to be as far away from Alex as possible let alone in the same school?" Harper questioned looking from Alex to Justin questioningly.

"You're right Harper but I have attended Hogwarts and there is no way that the Sorting Hat will place Alex in Ravenclaw because let's face it she's not exactly…" Alex interrupted Justin.

"What do you mean what Sorting Hat?" Alex asked her eyes widening.

"You, Max and some of the other WizTech students will have to be sorted into houses each house prizes certain virtues and characteristics of a wizard -" Alex interrupted Justin once again.

"So I'm guessing this Ravenclaw group/house thing is the dull I'm a total nerd group." She laughed smirking at her older brother.

"There is Slytherin…which I wouldn't be surprised if Alex was sorted into." He gloated eyeing his little sister.

"Don't be mean about your sister Justin." Jerry warned looking sternly at his eldest son.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Alex asked frowning

"Nothing." Jerry assured her with a small smile. "It's just notoriously known as the house that produces the darker wizards…" He said trailing off for a moment. "Slytherin may hold some of your sisters… qualities, they're not necessarily all bad." He continued as Alex turned and smiled at her father, and turned smugly to face Justin

"Why thank you daddy, least someone has belief in me." She said still smiling at Justin as she said this. Justin glowered at Alex. It seemed that she had always been the favourite and he was quite frankly sick of it.

"Alex, I have no worries about you, I think you will do just fine Hogwarts, most of the spells you have mastered your classmates won't have learned yet." Jerry assured patting his only daughter on the shoulder.

"That doesn't mean she'll be able to grasp their spells so easily!" Justin snorted before leaving the loft.

* * *

Alex's jaw dropped as she stepped through the stone archway that had just opened up on to a small, long cobblestone street filled with oddly dressed people with various colours of robes.

"What is this place?" Alex breathed turning and looking at Harper who was wearing the very the same awestruck expression.

"This is Diagon Alley." Jerry answered pushing Alex, Harper and Max through the arch onto the street. They strolled through the street all amazed. There were a wide selection of owls perched in cages and cats of all colours, shapes and sizes laying out, purring loudly. There were also creatures Alex had never seen before as she stared through the dusty window of Eylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. Her father pulled her away and Alex was brought back to her senses.

"So where to first dad?" She asked finally, her eyes fixing on a small dark shopped piled high with cauldrons of different shapes and colours.

"You'll need a cauldron for potions." Jerry said looking at where Alex's gaze was fixed.

"Cool is it like chemistry where you get to blow things up!" Max chipped in excitedly.

"No…Potions is a skill a very hard skill to learn not for blowing things up Max." Jerry replied sternly. The group made their way from shop to shop supplying themselves with all they would need for their first term at Hogwarts. Everyone was staring at the white marble of Gringotts wizard bank when Alex noticed a small dark alley leading off the crowded street. Alex began to wander towards the narrow alley when a hand caught her shoulder.

"Don't want to be going down there Alex." Jerry warned gruffly.

"Why…what's down there?" Alex asked curiously her eyes fixed on the dirty grimy windows.

"That's Knockturn Alley, people who are up to bad things go down there." Jerry replied leading Alex away.

Jerry sighed as he led Alex and Max towards Ollivanders closely followed by Harper who was still amazed by all of this.

"Alex, I know you're very fond of your wand." Jerry began weakly, knowing this wouldn't go down well. "But you and Max need a new wand to be able to study magic at Hogwarts." Alex shot a glare at her dad.

"What's wrong with my wand!" Alex protested drawing it from her right boot and examining it.

"Nothing…it works fine it just won't while you're at Hogwarts." Jerry sighed. "At least with the new wand you will be able to perform magic at anytime, the wand that you will be getting won't be powered by the system or be effected by plastic." Alex looked down at her wand and slipped it back into her right boot.

"I'm still going to keep it." She said defiantly walking into the dimly lit shop of Ollivanders. The whole shop was thick with dust the windows were so dirty the light from outside barely shone through.

"Hello." A wheezy voice croaked from the darkness of the shop only to appear from behind a stack of dusty shelves.

"How may I help…A wand perhaps?" a small man said he had white wispy hair and his face was wrinkled with dark rings under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for days, a light shadowed beard lay around his face.

"Yeah." Alex said looking around the shop, she frowned and she thought it wouldn't have done any harm to get a duster every now and again. She thought there was even less of an excuse as it could be fixed quite easily with magic.

"Max…why don't you go first?" Jerry smiled pushing his youngest son towards the counter. The old man's misty eyes looked over Max and began to measure him.

"Max, which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked.

"I don't have a wand arm…It's just a normal arm." Max replied. Mr. Ollivander gave me a small smile.

"Okay, and what arm do you use to write with." He asked politely, ignoring Max's ignorance, Alex sniggered.

"Oh, I think it's my right arm." He replied raising both hands in front on him. "It's the one that doesn't make the 'L' shape." Ollivander nodded and disappeared behind the shelves only to re-appear holding 4 slim boxes.

"Ash and dragon heart-string. Ten-and-three-quarter inches, very swishy." Max tried the wand but managed to shatter the ink bottle covering pieces of parchment and the dust ridden counter in a coat of blackness. "Never mind dear boy, try this one." He then handed Max a long, slightly crooked dark brown wand. "Good at charms this one, very dense and hard." He added with a smile. The wand began to spark yellow and red as Max's eyes widened. "Perfect." The old man smiled. "Dogwood and unicorn hair, thirteen inches, surprisingly swishy." Alex didn't know what any of Mr. Ollivander definitions meant but perhaps it did mean something. Max paid seven galleons for his wand and finally it was Alex's turn. She groaned making her way forwards to get her own wand. The old man he retrieved his tape measure, murmuring to him. "Your wand arm?" He asked not looking up from the tape measure.

"Right." Alex replied confidently. Finally he gave Alex a once over and then again disappeared behind the shelves returning once more with thin boxes.

"Try this." He smiled handing Alex a white wand. "Sycamore and unicorn hair, ten-and-a-half inches very swishy. Good, very sturdy." He added waiting for Alex to wave the wand.

"What?" Alex whispered, glaring at the old man.

"Give it a wave and we'll see if its right!" He snapped. She waved the wand and glass flew from all directions and the grimy windows exploded. Everyone ducted down shielding themselves from the shards of broken glass.

"Nope, not that one." He wheezed pulling himself up from behind the counter.

"Oops." Alex half laughed looking around the shop amused she placed the wand back onto the counter.

"Well it's much brighter in here now." Harper joked brushing herself off and helping Jerry to his feet.

"Try this one. Cedar and dragon-heart-string, thirteen-and-three-quarter inches. slightly yielding, good for defense against the dark arts." He said handing the wand to Alex. She waved the wand only to find the dust creating a mini whirl-wind around the shop. She placed the wand on the counter and sighed.

"Never mind, never mind!" The old man assured. "We'll get there eventually." Alex rolled her eyes. How long is this going to take? She thought to herself wishing she only had to use her own wand. The man placed a dark sleek jet black wand in front of her. "Rowan and unicorn hair, twelve-and-a-half inches, hard." He handed Alex the wand but before she could even wave it he snatched it from her grasp. Alex turned toward Harper frowning, Harper shrugged. "Perhaps this wand… Ebony and phoenix tail feather, twelve-and-a-half inches, slightly yielding." As Alex picked up the wand it began to spark and a warm feeling rushed through her entire body. It was as if she and the wand had connected. She gazed at the wand in her hand for a moment until she finally broke from her trance.

"Why couldn't we just look for the sparks?" Alex questioned as she frowned.

"Wands choose their owners, Miss Russo." Mr. Ollivander stated in a matter of fact tone. Alex raised her eyebrow, looking at the old man questioningly. "Wands have feelings and they must fit with their owners, sometimes it isn't always clear why some are paired but wands say a lot about their owners." He explained. This left Alex even more confused, wands have feelings? Wands reflect their owners? It was all slightly overwhelming and almost sounded nonsense!

"So… how do you know which wand to pick? There must be thousands here!" Alex asked curiously, gesturing the many hundreds of piled boxes that surrounded them.

"When you've studied wands as long as I have, there is a sense of knowing." Ollivander replied giving Alex a weak smile. "That'll be seven galleons please."


	2. Lost At Kings Cross

Chapter 2 s length.

"This is why I'm glad you aren't coming with us." Alex replied rolling her eyes while fighting her mother's embrace. Jerry struggled to hold back the tears in his eyes, quickly hugging his daughter and leaving the wizard lair before she could see him cry.

She grabbed her suitcase and with a flick of her wand she was gone. Appearing suddenly amidst the bustling crowds of Kings Cross Station and slipping her new wand into her right-boot.

"To bad I don't get to look around England." She sighed to herself, it suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know where to go and Justin and Max had left her. She tried her best to try and remember what her father had told her be before she left, but she was officially stumped. She looked at her train-ticket and suddenly realised the platform number and laughed. Is this some sort of joke? She thought to herself. Her eyes glanced at the time 10:50am she had 10 minutes to find this . She walked briskly towards the platforms nine and ten, waiting for an indication of how to get onto the platform. A tall pale boy caught Alex's eye his pointed-face and sleek white-blond haired features had something mesmerising about them, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"What are you looking at?" he spat glaring at Alex. Alex's eyes shifted to look at the slightly taller male standing just behind him with, sleek white-blond flowing hair and stone-grey eyes, he was dressed in long black robes, he couldnt bother to acknowledge Alex.

"Wait!" Alex called after him before running to catch up, leaving her loaded trolley behind her for a second.

"What?" He snapped turning to face the tanned girl.

"Well I don't know where to go, you can't just leave me." She stated matter-of-factly stepping up beside Draco.

"I think you'll find I can." He said beginning to walk away again but Alex followed close behind relentless.

Alex and Draco sat on opposite sides of each other, in a small compartment, their eye's shifting to avoid each other's gaze. It was one of Alex's more awkward moments, she thought to herself while she poised herself as stiffly as possible in her seat unable to stop herself fidgeting. "Can you stop that?" Draco demanded resting his pale face on his hand.

"S-sorry," Alex stammered she didn't know what was wrong with her, she was usually so confident but there was something about Draco, Alex found herself feeling somewhat uneasy. "What is Hogwarts like?" Alex asked staring at Draco's pale features, quickly looking away as she saw Draco's head lift lazily from the his hand and looking into her face.

"It's a pathetic excuse for a school if you ask me." He responded in a sour tone, his face pulled in utter disgust.

"Oh." Alex replied weakly. "Which house are you in?" She continued, this time their eye's connected and Alex found herself mesmerised by the gaze of Draco's stone grey eyes.

"Slytherin," He responded, his voice sounded bored. "All my family have been in Slytherin for centuries, they would consider it a disgrace if I or any other family member had been sorted into another house." He revealed, Alex nodded, unsure what to make of this information.

"What other houses are there?" Alex inquired quickly trying to look anywhere but Draco's cold grey eye's, his lips curved into a smile as he began to answer.

"The other houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw..."

"That's the house my brother is in." Alex squealed, she wasn't sure why she acted this way and quickly re-arranged herself, her cheeks reddening slightly. "My brother thinks I'll end up in Slytherin." Alex added quickly, she wasn't sure if she was saying this to lighten the mood or to impress him in some way?

The train whistle blew, lurching as they began to depart from the station, Alex watched young children and parents waving good-bye to their siblings and children and she couldn't help but wish her parents had been there to see her off too. The next time she would see them would be Christmas vacation. Draco and Alex were soon joined by two boys of a much bigger build than Draco.

"Ah Crabbe, Goyle there you are." Draco called clapping his hands together. "Alex, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, they are fellow Slytherins." He sneered. Alex gazed up at the two broad boys towering over her and smiled politely.

"Hi." She said, giving them a little wave, she thought they must have been some sort of bodyguards for Draco. The train journey passed somewhat slowly for Alex, she didn't seem to understand most of what the Slytherin boys were discussing. She had learned about Quidditch but for some reason it didn't interest her, she had to listen to Draco brag about being the best seeker Hogwarts had ever had. Alex suspected that wasnWell if you didn** Alex said scowling. Justin just stared at her for a long while. **

**t mean it, I Justin said apologetically, he didn**Well anyway, you best get your robes on, I** And with that Justin left the compartment.**


	3. The Sorting Hat

_**This Chapter is slightly longer than I was going for but I couldn't think of a good time to end it. **_

Chapter 3 – The Sorting Hat

The trained slowed to a stop. Alex peered out at the dark starry September sky as she stepped off onto the platform. The cool night air cooled her face. She shivered looking around for a familiar face but no one she recognised.

"Alex Russo." A familiar voice laughed. Alex recognised that tone of voice anywhere Alex turned and smiled staring into the face of none other than Stevie.

"Stevie!" Alex gasped as Stevie held out her hand to perform their signature handshake.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Alex grinned raising her eyebrow.

"Touché" Stevie replied grinning back at Alex.

"Shall we?" Stevie asked beckoning Alex towards an empty carriage.

"We shall." Alex replied climbing in after Stevie only to be joined by Draco and his comrades.

"Who said you could join us?" Stevie sneered at the three boys. Draco gave Stevie a small smirk.

"We can sit where we want." He drawled lazily taking his seat next to Alex, Crab and Goyle sitting opposite either side of Stevie. Alex laughed as Stevie's faced contorted into a disgusted look of being squashed between the two gorillas.

Alex and Stevie departed from the Slytherin trio to join the first years and the rest of the WizTech students that hadn't been sorted into houses in the entrance hall.

"Hey Alex," said another familiar voice. Alex turned to smile at the amber-haired ginger want-to-be giant.

"Hey Hugh," Alex smiled her smile was fake the last person she would want to join her at Hogwarts was Hugh Normous.

"Can you believe how small this room is?" Alex struggled to contain herself.

"Yes this room would be very small for a giant like you Hugh." She sigh becoming impatient with waiting around when a sudden object flew hurtling through the air and hit one of the first years on the back of the head. A high-pitch cackle filled the hall as a poltergeist revealed himself.

"Ickle firsties," said the poltergeist in a high-pitched voice.

"What fun," He called rubbing his partly transparent hands together.

"Leave now Peeves!" Barked a stern voice as the poltergeist rolled in mid-air dive-bombing the terrified first years.

"You always ruin my fun!" He cried disappearing through the stone wall. The woman was tall and thin dressed in emerald green robes a hat perched neatly on top of her head.

"I'm Professor McGonagall deputy headmistress, follow me." She ordered turning and making her way through the large golden doors and into the Great Hall. Alex's mouth dropped open as she entered the massive hall for the first time thousands of tiny candles hovered in the air filling the hall with flickering light. There were four long tables that stretched the length of the hall and one large one where all the teachers sat, sat behind them were four large hour-glasses filled with tiny coloured beads. Alex tripped knocking into a couple of first years. She watched as the woman in the green robes placed a stool with an old hat in the centre.

"That must be the sorting hat." Alex whispered nudging Stevie in the ribs. Alex watched as people were being sorted into houses she recognised some of the WizTech students.

"Long-cape Ronald" McGonagall called. The sorting hat had barely touched Alex's former boyfriends head when it shrieked

"Slytherin!" The table on the far right exploded with cheers and Ronald went to join the table.

"Nicholas Stevie!" She called. Alex turned and wished Stevie luck as she went to sit on the stool. The hat took a few second before shouting.

"Slytherin!" again the table on the far right applauded.

"Normous Hugh" McGonagall called looking around the hall. Hugh got up to the stool and said,

"I don't think that tiny hat will fit on my head." Alex along with the rest of the hall burst into laughter. The sorting hat was placed on Hugh's head none the less and the sorting hat shouted,

"Hufflepuff!" The table on the left applauded as Hugh went to join them. Finally it was Alex's turn her heart began to race as she calculated that she was next.

"Russo Alexandra!" She called as Alex made her way up to the stool she caught Justin's eye who gave her a thumbs-up, a small smile appeared on her face then she could see nothing but the inside of the hat as it began to speak.

"_Ah a Russo, This will be a hard one…There is intelligence here perhaps Ravenclaw with you brother? But no you are not book smart. Perhaps Hufflepuff, yet your patience and lack of hard work does not suit you. Maybe Slytherin ah yes I see you are cunning and mischievous but you lack ambition so better be Gryffindor? You are brave when it comes to protecting those you love so where to put you?"_

Alex's hands began to sweat, on one hand Stevie her friend was in Slytherin but what about what Justin had said? She thought but before she could make a decision for what was right the sorting hat made it for her.

"Gryffindor!" It cried as the hat was jerked off her head the table on the far left cheered she smiled over at Justin who was on his feet and applauding also. Her eyes darted over to Stevie who had now become sour faced Alex shrugged and went to join the Gryffindor table where she heard Max's name.

"Russo Max" McGonagall called. The sorting hat did not hesitate and bellowed,

"Gryffindor!" The table cheered once again as Max took a seat beside his sister.

"Nice going Maxy" Alex smiled, everyone turned to face the head table as Professor McGonagall tapped her transparent gold rimmed goblet.

"The head master would like to say a few words." She announced re-taking her seat as Dumbledore took his place at the golden podium in the shape of an owl in mid flight.

"Is it just me or do all old wizards have long white beards and pointed hats?" Max sniggered poking Alex in the ribs. Dumbledore's eyes surveyed the entire hall for a moment before he spoke.

"I trust your journey to Hogwarts was a good one but before we enjoy our wonderful feast I must introduce you to our new members of staff our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge of the Ministry of Magic and Doctor Evilini who will be taking Hagrid's place for Care of Magical Creatures." Alex's mouth shot open at the sight of Evilini and she searched for Justin's face, she knew he would be just as shocked as she was.

"That's the one who tried to steal Justin's powers." Alex hissed into Max's ear.

"I would also like you to give a warm welcome to the WizTech students who have joined us this year we look forward to what we have to learn from you and with that, let the feast begin." Alex couldn't believe what she saw suddenly the table that had been empty was filled with plates piled high with delicious looking food and water goblets. She turned to her little brother in amazement but Max had already piled his plate high and was waffling his food down as if there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa Max slow down." She laughed beginning to fill her own plate.

"There's enough here for everyone." She continued. While they were tucking into their meal Alex jumped in horror as the head of a ghost appeared in the middle of her mash potato.

"Hello there." The ghost said smiling pleasantly and to Alex's dismay his head fell to one side.

"Cool!" Max bellowed while Alex's face filled with disgust.

"Enjoying your meal?" The ghost asked placing his head back on his neck and pulling up his ruff, eyeing the food on Alex's plate.

"I was…until you're head appeared in the middle of it." She scowled.

"I'm dreadfully sorry young lady." He said apologetically floating above the table.

"I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, ghost of Gryffindor house." He announced bowing in mid-air.

"Otherwise known as Nearly Headless Nick," Chipped in a red-headed boy.

"But he doesn't like that." Said another red-headed boy sat beside him, to Alex's amazement they looked exactly a like.

"I'm Fred and this is my brother George." He announced extending his hand.

"I'm Alex." She replied taking hold on Fred's hand.

"We know." They chorused together.

"We heard your name when you went up to the sorting hat" Fred said smiling at Alex.

"We know your brother," piped up George.

"Played a few pranks on him." Fred added proudly.

"Oh my gosh I do that all the time." Alex laughed excitedly

"Maybe we can pull some pranks on him together this year." She continued a wide grin appearing on her face.

"Pranking other students is not permitted." A girl with bushy brown hair retorted glaring at Fred and George, Alex noticed she was wearing the same badge with the letter 'P' Justin had been wearing only this time it was scarlet.

"Aww you always ruin our fun Granger." Fred groaned but still grinning wildly.

"Didn't seem to mind when it was towards a few Slytherins." George added. Hermione's face turned a light shade of pink as she replied.

"Well they deserved it." She said weakly turning back to her food.

"You're bloody well right they did." Another red-headed boy added turning to smile at Hermione.

"Language Ronald," George mocked digging into his food. The rest of the evening Alex listened to all of Fred and George's pranks.

"Wow you guys are officially my idols." Alex giggled she was beginning to feel the effects of the long journey and being full made her sleepy. Dumbledore stood in front of his students again.

"Now we are all fed and watered I believe we are all in need of a good night's rest." And with that everyone began filing out of the Great Hall.

"First years and WizTech students follow me." Hermione called over the sea of heads. Alex and Max followed Hermione up the large marble staircase as she turned.

"This leads us to the first floor there are seven floors in Hogwarts and over 142 staircases so it's easy to get lost." Hermione informed.

"So you bloody better learn fast." Ron added with a grin. Alex caught site of Justin leading a group of Ravenclaw students up the staircases. While Hermione explained Gryffindor's common room was on the seventh floor at the top most tower. After climbing the many staircases that kept twisting and turning they finally made it to the seventh floor where they stopped in front of a portrait of a Fat Lady.

"To enter the Gryffindor common room you must give the correct password." Hermione stated.

"So don't forget it or give it to people in any other houses." Ron added giving them a wide grin. Hermione turned to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Flibbertigibbet." Hermione responded, the portrait swung open to reveal a small passage. Alex climbed through she looked around the common room filled with large red comfy looking arm chairs placed by a warm blazing fire. Hermione again spoke.

"Boys your dormitories are off to your left and girls on your right…no mixing," As Ron smirked.

"Trust me don't try climbing to the girls dormitory you'll only regret it." He laughed as the new students filed off boys and girls going their separate ways.

_**I will explain the reason I placed Alex in Gryffindor along with Max.**_

_**In Wizard's Max has no fear so this would make him brave so I thought Max totally suits it.**_

_**I could have placed Alex in Slytherin but because Alex isn't actually a bad person, she cares for here family and the people she loves and always trys to fixs the problems she has created. Also I've read many of the stories on here and I've found Alex has been placed in Slytherin a lot so I thought it would make it different. **_

_**What lesson do you think Alex should have first? I also will be adding more Harry Potter characters in now that they are in Hogwarts...sorry I havn't got to the bit with Harry but we will get there.  
**_


	4. Characters Profile

Here is a profile of Justin, Alex and Max. Because I believe I got them wrong the first time, but with the help of Pottermore I think I will have a successful match. So here are their profiles:

**Justin: **

**School House**: Ravenclaw

**OWLs:** 7 Outstanding 1 Exceedes Expectation

**Wand:**

**_Length:_** 14 1/2 inches

_**Wood:**_ Hazel

A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often 'wilts' (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master's life (if the core is unicorn hair, however, there is no hope; the wand will almost certainly have 'died'). Hazel wands also have the unique ability to detect water underground, and will emit silvery, tear-shaped puffs of smoke if passing over concealed springs and wells.

_**Core:**_ Phoenix tail feather

This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike.

Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won.

**_Flexibility_**_**:**_ Hard

* * *

**Alex: **

**School House**: Gryffindor

**OWLs:** 7 Outstanding 1 Exceedes Expectation

**Wand:**

**_Length:_** 12 1/2 inches

_**Wood:**_ Ebony

This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider, ebony wand owners have been found both among the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix and among the Death Eaters. In my experience the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose.

_**Core:**_ Phoenix tail feather

This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike.

Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won.

**_Flexibility_**_**:**_ Slightly Yielding

* * *

**Max: **

**School House**: Gryffindor

**OWLs: **N/A

**Wand:**

**_Length:_** 13 inches

_**Wood:**_ Dogwood

Dogwood is one of my own personal favourites, and I have found that matching a dogwood wand with its ideal owner is always entertaining. Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy.

_**Core:**_ Unicorn hair

Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard.

Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing.

**_Flexibility_**_**:**_ Surprisingly Swishy


	5. Not a Good Start

_**Sorry I didn't post for two day's I've been busy with YouTube stuff but no biggy. I hope you like this chapter has a bit of Harry in it FINALLY! Not as much as I would have liked though but we will get there eventually. I promise. Thank you for the reviews I really appriciate them, if you would like to maybe include what you think should happen in some of the coming chapter's please feel free to express your idea's. **_

Chapter 4 – Not a Good Start

Alex awoke being shaken by someone, she half opened her eyes to look at her disrupter groaning and rolling back over to sleep.

"Fine, don't come down for breakfast, but you had better not be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts class." Lectured Hermione pushing the dormitory door open and walking briskly down to the common room. Alex rolled back over and closed her eyes finally at peace again.

"Morning," Hermione smiled at the two boys taking her seat opposite them.

"Morning," they chorused together looking up at Hermione sleepily. Ron yawned stretching his arms.

"What have we got first?" Ron grunted looking down at his eggs and bacon.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione replied looking through the Daily Prophet her eyes scanning the front page. Hermione sighed placing the paper back down onto the table. Justin made his way towards Hermione tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh hello." Hermione smiled looking up into Justin's watery blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your breakfast…but have you seen my sister this morning?" He asked smiling weakly.

"Do you mean Alexandra?" Hermione inquired taking a sip of orange juice from her goblet.

"Yeah Alex," Justin agreed looking at her expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Well she didn't get up this morning I assume she'll get up in time for morning classes?" Hermione asked as Justin let out a small laugh in amusement.

"Alex…Up in time for classes!" Justin laughed barley able to contain himself both Ron and Harry raising their eyebrows at him.

"I'll take that as a no." Hermione added turning back to her breakfast, Justin sighed.

"Anyway I must get back to my prefect duties." Justin walked briskly out of the hall as Harry and Ron began to snigger.

"Prefect duties." Ron mocked doubling over with laughter.

"He sure beat's Percy." He breathed trying to control himself leaning on Harry for support.

"Well at least he takes his role as prefect seriously Ron." Hermione pointed out starring at the scarlet badge on his brand new black robes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall making their way towards the third floor for their first lesson of the year.

"I wonder what this Umbridge is like." Ron questioned waiting for a bunch of third years to move out of the way.

"Well she's from the Ministry she was at my trial." Harry added.

"She tried to have me expelled, thanks to Dumbledore that didn't happen." Harry finished looking morosely at a silver suit of armour.

"Aw she sounds like a right old hag." Ron chortled as they reached the third floor.

"You never know, she might be alright." Hermione added optimistically. Harry turned to look at Hermione seriously.

"She tried to get me expelled and you think she'll be alright?" Harry objected waiting outside the classroom for the door to open.

* * *

Alex yawned stretching and looking around the tidy dormitory, she hopped off her four-poster bed and began rummaging through her robes.

"Ugh a tie." She groaned to herself beginning to put on the uniform. She rolled her eyes buttoning the white blouse leaving the top button undone. She struggled with the tie trying to figure out the length. She pulled on her black tights and skirt the hem of the skirt resting just above her knee. She pulled on her robe and made her way down to the deserted common room.

"Great." She muttered climbing out the portrait hole completely lost as to where she had to go. Alex wandered the staircases when she heard a clanging noise from a deserted classroom. Alex pushed open the door and peeked through the crack.

"Who's there?" Peeves called turning in mid-air to face Alex.

"Oh spying are we…its rude to spy." Peeves cackled floating through the door to face Alex an evil grin permanently fixed onto his face.

"I was…just looking for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Alex replied her eyes fixing on Peeves partly translucent eyes.

"Shant say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves sang doing a summersault. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me where Defence Against the Dark Arts is." She sighed turning to face the winding staircase.

"You go to the sixth floor and go left, right, left, right, left, right." And with that he sped off howling with laughter. Alex began re-climbing the staircase towards the sixth floor. Alex opened the door of a classroom and countless amounts of faces turned starring at her.

"Can I help you young lady?" A dark haired witch asked fixing her eyes on Alex.

"I take it this isn't Defence Against the Dark Arts." She blushed. The witch's eyes narrowed as she began to speak.

"It's on the third floor." She sniffed turning back to her class. Alex closed the door and sighed. Alex began making her way down the staircases once more.

"Hello there…you appear to be lost." Said a ghost which Alex recognised to be Sir Nicholas.

"Yeah, Peeves gave me the wrong directions." She sighed not meeting Nick's eyes.

"Oh never trust Peeves my dear girl…where would you be heading?" Nick asked. Alex laughed.

"Ha ha, I get it be-heading." She smiled at Nick who looked confused for a moment.

"Not a play on word's kind of guy…ok." Alex added sheepishly.

Nick floated off without another word. Alex wasn't sure if she had insulted him or not. Alex finally made it to the third floor taking a deep breath before entering the classroom.

"How nice of you to join us Miss Russo," said a high-pitched girly voice. Alex turned to look at the woman who had a face like a toad and was wearing a pink suit. Alex smiled.

"Is it…because I don't find it nice at all, I've had a bad day so far…" Umbridge interrupted Alex giving her a small but not pleasant smile.

"What was that?" Umbridge asked walking slowly towards the desk Alex had taken a seat in.

"I said it's not been a good day." Alex replied.

"But you didn't let me finish, it's rude to interrupt." Alex smirked keeping her dark eyes fixed with the professor's.

"So it is." She smiled, her smile sickened Alex.

"Just like you have interrupted my lesson." She added turning away from Alex and walking back up to the front of the class.

"Oh and Miss Russo that will be ten points from Gryffindor five for being late and another five for answering back, you have also earned yourself an hour detention, not a very good start is it?" Umbridge continued smiling peering over her class. Alex groaned slouching in her seat.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences will be server." Alex laughed she didn't mean for it to be as obvious as it was. Umbridge flicked her wand and books began to be passed out.

"I'm sorry Miss Russo is there something you find amusing?" She asked turning once more to face Alex. Alex shook her head and smiled back at Umbridge.

"Good then we may continue." Hermione flicked through the book that had just landed neatly on her desk and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger." She said in her high-pitched girly voice.

"Um, there's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Umbridge let out a high-pitched giggle and smiled at Hermione.

"Why on earth would you need to learn defensive spells in a classroom such as this?" She replied turning to face the class once again.

"We will be teaching spells in a risk free way, something the Ministry approves of."

"Well what use is that if we're going to be attacked…there will be risks." Harry added staring at Umbridge.

"What you will be learning is theory that will get you through your OWL's." Umbridge added.

"And how is theory going to defend us from what's really out there?" Harry retorted beginning to become angry.

"There is nothing out there! Who would attack children such as yourselves?" She protested.

"Maybe Voldemort." Harry replied angrily, his anger began to build more frequently. The class sat in silence for a moment as everybody stared at Harry. Alex didn't know who this 'Voldemort' was but he seemed to be a feared wizard.

"You have been lied to, you have been led to believe that a dark wizard has gained power and is at large but I assure you this is a lie." Harry's anger peeked as he stood up.

"It's not a lie!" He screamed glaring at Umbridge.

"I saw him with my own eyes." He added fuming.

"Detention Mr Potter and sit down!" She barked glaring back into Harry's green eyes.

"Voldemort murdered Cedric Diggory!" Harry shouted not re-taking his seat breathing heavily.

"Enough! Enough…Mr Potter I will be seeing you and Miss Russo in my office after dinner and that will be another five points from Gryffindor." The rest of the Gryffindor students let out a groan. Umbridge smiled resuming her lesson. Everyone sat in silence reading the first chapter of the book. Alex stared at the back of Harry's head she wondered who Voldemort was how Harry saw him and who Cedric Diggory was.

_**Once again thank you for the reviews, I hope you liked this chapter...I couldn't think of a decent title for it so please forgive me.**_

_**Also any idea's please say.  
**_


	6. Emotions and Potions

_**Sorry yet again that I didn't write earlier. It's been busy, Harry is in this part woo! I**_'**_m glad we have finally got there! I don't want to make it seem like I have Alex and Harry as a pairing because they arn't...They may share a kiss in the near future but that is undecided._**

Chapter 5 – Emotions and Potions

Alex followed after Harry when someone took hold of her arm.

"Psst!" Stevie hissed still tugging on Alex's right arm of her robes.

"Detention on your first day nice going Russo," Stevie winked grinning at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Not a very good start is it?" They chorused together mocking Umbridge before bursting into fits of giggles.

"Find something amusing girls?" asked a high-pitched girly voice which to their dismay could only be Umbridge. Alex groaned as she turned to face the toad-like face which was still wearing the sickening smile. Stevie and Alex both turned and looked at each other for a second they were thinking the same thing. They began bolting towards the door.

"Locomotor Mortis,"Umbridge squealed, both Stevie and Alex fell face flat onto the floor their legs immobile.

"That will be another five points from Gryffindor Miss Russo and five points from Slytherin Miss Nicholas." Umbridge giggled.

"Now I asked you a question, what is it that you find amusing?" Her eyes looked from Alex to Stevie awaiting a reply.

"Well…" Alex began turning to Stevie for help.

"You," Stevie answered frankly smiling up at Umbridge.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Umbridge smiled flicking her wand and turning to walk back into her classroom. Stevie and Alex hoisted themselves off the floor brushing the dust and dirt off of their robes and making their way to their second lesson which was potions.

"How nice of you to join us," Professor Snape announced fixing his dark eyes on the two girls.

"As I was saying today we will be making the draught of peace potion. Can anyone tell me what this does?" Hermione's hand shot up but Snape as always ignored her hand and as his dark cold eyes surveyed the class.

"Nobody, how disappointing," He said slowly.

"It is ironically a difficult potion to make, you all have to follow the directions carefully, making a mistake can have drastic consequences…Adding too much of the ingredients, will put the drinker of the potion into a deep and possibly irreversible sleep. If brewed correctly, the potion will emit a silvery vapour, but the possible characteristics of a failed batch seem to be endless." Everyone began to rummage through their bags retrieving ingredients needed for the potion. Alex turned to the page in her book this can't be too hard she thought to herself looking down at the page. Stevie nudged her.

"What?" Alex whispered turning to look at Stevie.

"I wonder what happens if we don't do it correctly." Stevie grinned.

"Moonstone," Alex murmured to herself looking over at Hermione to see what she had. Alex added the Moonstone and Hellebore syrup reading each line twice. Stevie frowned at Alex.

"You aren't taking this seriously are you?" Alex looked up into Stevie's brown eyes as she watched Stevie's eyebrow arch and give her a small smirk.

"I don't want anymore points taken." Alex hissed back turning back to her potion. Ron's potion began to spark green with Alex distracted Stevie slipped Fluxweed into Alex's potion. Alex turned back to her potion and began to stir counter-clockwise as the book said. The potion exploded over Alex's desk also igniting her new robes. Stevie and Ron began to hit Alex trying to put out the flames.

"Ouch!" Alex cried turning to glare at Stevie.

"What is going on?" Snape hissed his eyes fixing on Alex.

"What do you call this?" Snape breathed.

"I was doing it all right I swear…" Alex started but Snape cut across her.

"Where in the book Miss Russo does it say add Fluxweed?" He sneered looking down at the burn holes in her robes.

"Repario," Snape said waving his wand, the holes in Alex's robes disappeared and they looked as good as new.

"What did you do to my potion?" Alex hissed at Stevie who was in fits of laughter. Alex pulled out her wand looking at what was left of her potion. She looked around to see where Snape was and whispered.

"Although I've tried with all my might, please make my potion right." The cauldron re-filled itself and began to emit a silvery vapour. Alex smiled to herself as Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What did you just do?" Hermione demanded looking at Alex's perfect potion.

"Nothing, I just followed the instructions." Alex replied innocently.

"No, I saw that you said a spell." Hermione objected frowning at Alex.

"Oh just leave it will you Hermione." Ron groaned trying to fix his own potion which now looked like cement. By the end of the lesson Alex had been the only student to brew the potion correctly earning Gryffindor forty house points. Alex and Stevie began walking out of the classroom when Hermione stood in front of them.

"How did you do it?" She demanded once again not allowing Alex to move.

"Magic," Stevie replied sarcastically pushing past her. Alex gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

"I'll tell you later." She replied making her way past Hermione into the Great Hall.

"That girl's bloody brilliant." Ron commented watching after Alex.

"She's a cheat." Hermione protested coldly glaring at Ron.

"What did she do wrong?" Harry asked scratching his messy jet black hair.

"She used a spell to fix her potion." Hermione sighed.

"Is that even possible?" Harry asked frowning at Hermione.

"I didn't think so, but we know where to go to find out." Hermione announced smiling at Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron's faces fell.

"The Library," They replied in unison Ron rolling his eyes.

"Aw but Hermione I'm hungry." He groaned.

"Fine I'll go." Hermione sniffed turning and making her way up the marble staircase without another word.

"Thank God for that!" Ron breathed nudging Harry in the ribs.

"I thought we would have to be stuck in the library all day." He grinned at Harry making their way through the golden doors and into the Great Hall.

The day passed slowly for Alex she never realised how boring magic really was until it came to History of Magic. She had stared at the ghost the entire lesson not taking in a word of anything he had said.

Alex wandered down to the Great Hall alone sitting at the table just playing with her food. She wasn't feeling hungry, she had never felt more homesick than she did right now.

"Hey," Justin's warm voice greeted Alex's ears, she turned and smiled at Justin she never thought she would be glad to see him.

"Hey," she replied giving him a small smile.

"So how did your first day go?" Justin grinned taking a seat beside his sister.

"Pretty cool here huh?" Justin beamed but Alex didn't look up from her plate and just nodded.

Ron looked over at Alex who was a few seat's down from him and Harry.

"You going to escort her to Umbridge's office?" Ron joked not taking his eyes off of Alex.

"What!" Harry spluttered spitting out half of his dinner.

"Well you know…she's new." He shrugged taking a sip of juice from his goblet.

"Strapping guy like you escorting her. Could be nice," Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron and laughed.

"Go on mate." Ron insisted nudging Harry out of his seat.

"Alright!" Harry exclaimed looking back at Ron making his way to where Alex was sat.

"Um excuse me – Hi." Harry said awkwardly smiling at Alex.

"I'm Harry…Potter," he stated.

"I was just wondering…" He turned back and looked at Ron who waved his hands.

"Wondering if you would like me to…escort you to our detention?" Harry stammered his palms beginning to sweat.

"You have detention!" Justin bellowed glaring at Alex.

"I'm writing to mom and dad!" He lectured getting up from the table and marching out of the Great Hall.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled looking down at the floor.

"It's fine, and yes I will allow you to escort me to detention." Alex smiled getting up from her seat and standing beside Harry.

"Don't you want to finish that?" Harry asked gesturing towards Alex's untouched food.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Alex replied as they began making their way out of the Great Hall. Harry turned to look back at Ron who gave him the thumbs up.

"So…" Harry began looking anywhere but at Alex.

"You're pretty good at potions." Harry added staring at the floor as they made their way up the marble staircase.

"No I'm not good at it…I just made up a spell, that I am good at." Alex shrugged smiling at Harry. Harry turned and looked at her in amazement.

"Wow that's great." Harry smiled at Alex beginning to get lost in Alex's warm chocolate brown orbs. Alex blushed looking away.

"So…You're Harry Potter, I don't get the big deal of that exactly." Alex admitted.

"Me either," Harry laughed but then became serious.

"Voldemort killed my parents, but he couldn't kill me…because of my mother." Harry expressed not taking his eyes off his wand which he was twirling in his hands.

"Oh I'm sorry." Alex said apologetically.

"Welcome." Intruded the high-pitched girly voice of Umbridge.

"Come in, come in." She instructed ushering both Harry and Alex into her office and taking a seat behind her desk.

"Sit," She ordered promptly. Harry and Alex both looked at one another and took a seat into two pink chairs sitting opposite Umbridge.

"You will be doing lines for me today." Umbridge smiled setting them both down a sheet of parchment. Both Harry and Alex exchanged confused glances bending down to retrieve their quills.

"Oh no, no you will be using my quills." Umbridge squeaked handing each of them a quill.

"There's no ink." Harry retorted looking directly at Umbridge while Alex stared blankly at her piece of parchment.

"They don't need ink." She replied smiling.

"Now Miss Russo I want you to write 'I must not answer back' and Mr Potter I would like you to write 'I must not tell lies'." Harry and Alex began to write as Umbridge smiled she knew it would only be a matter of time before the quills took effect.

"What the…" Alex murmured looking up at Harry who turned to look at her in shock.

"Is there something wrong?" Umbridge inquired her smile widening.

"No…" Harry replied bitterly lowering his head not wanting to give Umbridge the satisfaction and continuing to write his lines. Alex bit her lip trying to ignore the searing pain shooting through the back of her left hand etching the words deeply into her skin each time she wrote. She was sure Harry was feeling the same pain as she was. Umbridge smiled as a tear rolled down Alex's cheek Alex watched as the tear fell on the parchment smudging the word's she had just written. Once the hour was over Alex had completed 109 lines. Harry cursed walking out of the door clutching his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked taking hold of Alex's hand to see the damage.

"I'm fine." She mumbled turning away from Harry in embarrassment wiping away a few more tears and taking her hand from Harry's grasp.

_**Thank you for reading and all the review's It's reasuring to know people are reading and enjoying...or if not please say.**_


	7. All is Revealed

_**Again sorry for the late update my parents have gone away and i'm left doggy-sitting and she's a lot of hard work to be honest lol. So thanks again for the reviews and I wonder how many times I can put that before you get sick of reading it**_. _**Here you might recognise some stuff taken from both wizards and the order of the phoenix but i'm not having too much similarites I want to put my own ideas in.**_

Chapter 6 – All is revealed

Both Alex and Harry made their way slowly up the staircase when Harry held out his arm stopping Alex in her tracks pulling her behind a suit of armour.

"What is it?" Alex hissed peering out from behind the suit of armour to try and catch a glimpse of what they were hiding from.

"Peeves," Harry murmured in a hushed tone Alex hardly heard what he'd said when out of the corner of her eye she saw an ink bottle flying towards them, pushing Harry out of the way ducking as the bottle smashed against the wall coating the wall with black ink.

"PEEVES!" Harry snarled picking himself up and looking furiously at the poltergeist as Peeves rolled in mid-air cackling wickedly.

"Was Potty Wee Potter and friend trying to hide?" Peeves asked eyeing the two suspiciously, his evil grin still plastered on his face. Harry and Alex continued making their way to the Gryffindor common room while Peeves pursued them singing his rhyme.

"Oh, most think he's barking, the potty wee lad. But some are more kindly and think he's just sad. But Peeves knows better and just thinks he's mad."

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Harry bellowed but it didn't make much of a difference the poltergeist carried on following the pair of Gryffindor's until they finally reached the seventh floor.

"Wait potty and friend I have one last rhyme for you." Peeves smiled wickedly floating in front of them.

_"Now Potter you're ugly but what can we do. Everyone thinks you belong in a zoo. If you look in the mirror you'll find it'll crack. Peeves suggests you wear a nice sack." _

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Harry yelled taking a swipe at Peeves.

"Just leave it Harry." Alex breathed tugging on Harry's robes. They finally managed to ditch Peeves and finally standing in front of the portrait of 'The Fat Lady'.

"Password?"

"Flibbertigibbet." Harry replied as the portrait swung open. Harry and Alex climbed through the portrait hole into the common room where they were greeted by Ron.

"How was detention?" He asked his eye's shifting from his parchment.

"Fine." Harry replied crashing down into one of the comfy armchairs as Alex began making her way up to the girl's dormitory when Hermione caught her shoulder.

"You said you'd tell me how you did that spell in potions this morning." She demanded now blocking Alex's path, Alex groaned letting Hermione lead her to where the two boys were sitting, also allowing herself to collapse into the armchair.

"So how did you do it?" Hermione asked, all three of them now fixing their eyes on Alex.

"Well they're called make em ups." Alex sighed.

"You just have to make it rhyme and the wizarding world will grant the spell…only you have to get it right because they take you very literally." Alex explained her eye's shifting to look around the common room finally catching sight of her little brother.

"Max," She called beckoning him over to where they were all sat.

"Max remember when dad taught us make em ups?" Alex asked her little brother.

"Can you say the spell dad told you to do before?" She continued fixing her dark eye's on him.

"Sure." He replied excitedly then frowning.

"What was the spell again?" He asked as Alex wrote down the spell for Max to read.

"Satisfy my empty belly make me a peanut butter and jelly." He read suddenly transforming in front of their eyes into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Ahh great I'm starving." Ron sighed reaching towards the sandwich.

"NO!" Alex explained snatching the sandwich from his grip.

"You can't eat Max, this is what I mean by them taking you literally." Alex explained setting the sandwich back onto the table.

"Although I like such tasty snacks I'd rather have my brother Max." Alex said as the sandwich transformed back into Max. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their seats dumbfounded.

"Cool." Ron finally breathed breaking the silence between them.

"So what else can you do?" Harry asked his eye's fixed on Alex when Hermione interrupted.

"In the library I found a book and it said that you can lose your powers…what does it mean by that?" She asked her eye's shifting from Alex to Max.

"Oh well we have a family Wizard competition where Justin, Alex and I will compete to keep our powers." Max answered.

"Blimey." Ron gasped

"I beat Justin once but I gave up my full wizard powers to save my family." Alex added blushing and ruffling Max's brown locks.

"She's almost as exciting as you Harry." Ron chuckled, Alex also letting out a small laugh.

"But we can share stories another time, I'm so tired." She yawned, stretching her arms and once again making her way up to the girl's dormitory.

"We can learn a lot from both Alex and Max." Hermione whispered making sure none of the other students were listening.

"Their magic is so much more advanced I'm surprised they came here." She continued in her hushed voice both Harry and Ron straining to hear her words.

"So you think if she teaches us we'll be able to fix our potions and all that crap?" Ron asked trying to hide the hint of excitement in his voice.

"I think so." Hermione breathed her eye's shifting for Ron to Harry a small smile appeared on her face.

Alex awoke early the next morning which was unusual for her, she had, had a sleepless night the searing pain from the words that had been etched into her skin burned furiously making it impossible to get a decent nights rest. She climbed quietly out of her four poster bed and dressing into her uniform heading down to what she thought was the deserted common room, only when she noticed Harry with his back to her sitting in one of the many armchairs his green eye's fixing on the flames amidst the fire. Alex could have sworn to herself she saw the face of a bearded man in the middle of it.

"Morning," She murmured, Harry jumping slightly turning rapidly to face Alex.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" Alex asked giving him a sympathetic look as he nodded clutching his hand where the words were still visible. They both sat staring into the flames when they heard footsteps coming from the staircase Hermione walked briskly into the common room followed by Ron stumbling behind her.

"It should be none of your concern who I write to!" Hermione snapped not looking back at Ron she clearly hadn't noticed both Harry and Alex sitting quietly in the armchairs.

"I'm just saying Hermione he will have lots of girls falling over him he probably doesn't even remember you." Ron sighed noticing Hermione's cold gaze at his words.

"Well…I think it's time we all went down for breakfast." Harry announced not wanting his two best friends to fight as they had last year over Viktor Krum, a Bulgarian Quidditch star who had competed against Harry in the Triwizard tournament the pervious year.

"Alright mate." Ron sighed. Both Harry and Ron walked off leaving Hermione and Alex alone in the common room.

"So boyfriend issues?" Alex asked her eye's looking Hermione up and down.

"No I'm single, just a guy I like." Hermione blushed not meeting Alex's gaze and a smile grew on Alex's face.

"So who is he?" Alex inquired lifting herself from her seat and standing beside Hermione both beginning to make their way down to the Great Hall.

"His name is Viktor he goes to Durmstrag he competed against Harry in the Triwizard tournament." Alex stared at Hermione blankly she didn't know what Durmstrag or the Triwizard tournament was but it was her fault for asking she thought to herself. Hermione explained everything until they finally made it to the entrance hall. Where they were confronted by a few of Slytherin students, Alex noticed that amongst them were Stevie and Draco.

"Out of the way mud blood." Sneered Draco to Hermione, she watched as Stevie and the rest of the Slytherins laughed although she didn't know what a 'mud blood' was she could tell it was a directed insult. Alex frowned and took hold of Hermione's shoulder and led her away entering the Great Hall taking a seat with the two boys.

"What's a mud blood?" Alex asked attempting to comfort Hermione as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"A mud blood is a foul name for someone who has non-magical parents it's not a word used in civilised conversation." Hermione said wiping a way the tear rolling down her face.

"What's wrong with having non-magical parents?" Alex asked raising her dark eyebrow.

"Some wizarding families think they're better than others because they're what they call 'pure blood' they think all muggles and muggle borns are scum." Ron replied a disgusted look taking over his face Alex's eye's widened.

"That's horrible." She uttered taking a drink from her goblet.

The four sat discussing different topics, Alex listened to Harry's stories about facing Voldemort and saving his God father Sirius Black she also shared some of her stories her adventure of fetching the stone of dreams and restoring her family. They were laughing about the time when Alex had shrunk herself down and lost her wand when Justin appeared behind them interrupting their conversation, taking a seat beside Alex.

"What? Haven't you got any of your own friends to annoy?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"I sent mom and dad a letter about your detention by the way how was that?" Justin asked smirking as both Harry and Alex slipped their hands under the table hidden from sight.

"Pffft fine." Alex insisted staring down at her now empty plate.

"You'd better not get another one." Justin lectured coldly.

"You make me look bad." He continued straightening his prefect badge.

"Oh please you do that on your own." Ron tried to hide his smirk from Alex's words and Justin shot him as cold glare. Alex looked up at the ceiling watching owls flood the room dropping packages and letters to their owners. Alex watched in awe, she wasn't expecting anything when her own owl swooped down dropping a red envelope in front of her with her name on it. Justin let out a laugh.

"Alex it appears you've got yourself a howler." He sniggered knowing what was about to happen in the next few seconds.

"A what?" Alex retorted examining the envelope.

"This should be a laugh." Ron laughed bracing himself. Alex wasn't sure what it was but she knew it wasn't going to be good. Alex ripped open the letter and to her surprise it jerked itself out of her grip a hovered in front of her face as her mother's stern voice filled the hall.

"_Alexandra Margarita_ _Russo, you promised to stay out of trouble and the way you go about this is getting detention on your first day! If you put another toe out of line you will be grounded for the whole summer that means no dating, no parties and no magic! We will be having a talk when you come home for Christmas please be good until then.__" The letter ripped itself up, the whole hall burst in to laughter as Alex's face turned scarlet she just wanted to melt in to the floor and disappear._ Alex put her head in her hands when Justin grabbed her left wrist.

"What's this?" He asked examining the back of his little sister's hand.

"Ouch," She cried pulling her hand away.

"It's nothing." She lied clutching her hand and hiding it back under her robes. Hermione grabbed Harry's left hand and revealed he had the same exact marks.

"Did Umbridge do this to you?" She cried as Harry pulled his hand out of Hermione's grasp.

"As Alex said it's nothing." Harry replied bitterly his jaw tightening in anger.

"This place is a freak show." Alex murmured clenching her fists but wincing at the pain it caused her.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as I can with Chapter 7**_.


	8. Playing Mother Nature

_**Once again i'm sorry for not posting sooner I promise I will from now on! (I'll probably say that everytime) Ok so I made a video kind of sneak peak of my idea's even though you guy's won't be able to see it but I'll put the URL of the video at the bottom of this chapter and if any of you want to check it out you're most welcome.**_

Chapter 7 – Playing Mother Nature

Alex looked out of the window from the top most tower the sky was a dull grey, the rain came drizzling down lightly tapping the window pane. Hermione called after Alex.

"Transfiguration first this morning, if you don't want to get lost you'd better come with me." She suggested waiting for Alex's reply.

"Ok," Alex replied turning to pick up her bag and placing it on her shoulder. Alex followed beside Hermione then greeting Ron and Harry in the common room.

"McGonagall today," Ron groaned making their way down the stone staircase.

"I'm excited to know what we're going to learn this year." Hermione said eagerly. Ron and Harry exchanged glances while Alex was examining the moving paintings they were passing. Alex decided she was going to ask Hermione something seeing as Hermione seemed to know everything, although she had considered asking Justin about it.

"Hey Hermione…can non-magical people come here?" Alex asked looking from the painting to Hermione.

"No, they see Hogwarts as an abandoned building." Hermione answered simply without glancing at Alex.

"Oh so my mom and best friend wouldn't be able to see it?" She asked without really needing to know the answer.

"But would my dad be able to see it?" She continued. Hermione stopped and turned to look at Alex.

"Are you muggle born?" Hermione asked.

"No, my dad was a Wizard, but gave up his powers to marry my mom." Alex said.

"So muggles can't marry wizards?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow.

"We call them mortals…but no they have to give up their powers."

Ron began to laugh.

"Who would give their powers up for a girl?" Ron snorted. Alex frowned along with Hermione and continued making their way to Transfiguration leaving Ron and Harry.

"What did I say?" Ron asked puzzled. Harry shrugged.

"I think both of them took offence." Harry replied bluntly.

"Man the place she's from is weird." Ron continued.

"Loosing your powers bloody hell if that was me I wouldn't stand a chance would I?" Ron said considering loosing his powers.

"Yeah I guess." Harry laughed.

"Today class you will be learning how to make snails disappear." Professor McGonagall instructed flicking her wand so snails landed in front of every student. Alex's face filled with disgust.

"Why snails?" Alex whispered to Hermione.

"Because Miss Russo they can't get away." Professor McGonagall replied giving Alex a stern look. Alex gave her a small smile and rolled her eyes at Stevie. Ron started poking his snail with his wand when sparks shot from his wand leaving just the shell left. Ron looked around and began turning as red as his hair.

"Mr Weasley what did you do to your snail?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at the desk.

"Well it's disappeared." Ron added Harry and Alex were trying to restrain themselves from laughing.

"The spell used to make your snail disappear will be _Evanesco."_

Professor McGonagall said turning to smile at the class. She picked up the snail and said.

"_Engorgio_" The snail began to enlarge so that the whole class could see it.

"_Evanesco_!" Professor McGonagall said and the snail disappeared from view.

"She makes it look easier than it is." Ron hissed to Alex and Harry.

"That is correct Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall agreed smiling at Ron. The class got to work attempting to make their snail disappear. Alex concentrated hard and said

"_Evanesco_!" But her snail was still as plain to the eye as it had been before. Alex sighed and turned to Hermione who still hadn't managed to make her snail disappear either. Alex looked to see where professor McGonagall was and whispered.

"I might not do well and this is my fear so make this snail disappear." The snail disappeared instantly and Hermione looked up in shock at Alex who just smiled and shrugged.

"You know you will never pass your O.W.L's like that." Hermione hissed frowning at her. Alex shrugged.

"So are you going to tell me what spell you used?" Hermione asked.

"It's a make em up I don't know how I just do it." Alex replied.

"You're going to have to learn how to cast the proper spell." Hermione argued.

"Ok fine." Alex agreed rolling her eyes at Hermione. Hermione raised her hand.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked confused.

"Going to get you another snail," Hermione replied.

"Why not duplicate yours?" Alex asked pointing her wand at Hermione's snail.

"_Edgebonoutoosis_!" Alex said waving her wand. Hermione just stared as Alex picked up the duplicated snail.

"What?" Alex asked because Hermione was still starring at her.

"You magic, you do it so naturally." Hermione replied then turning back to making her snail disappear. After the lesson only Hermione had actually managed to properly make her snails vanish. Alex, Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"You know what the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts are today." Ron said smiling at Harry.

"Great!" Harry replied. Alex looked confused.

"I'm going to tryout for keeper." Ron continued grabbing food and piling it onto his plate.

"Your broom will never get off the ground if you eat that much." Hermione laughed watching Ron shovel food into his mouth.

"What I'm hungry." Ron replied smiling at Hermione.

"Are you going to come and watch Ron tryout?" Harry asked Hermione and Alex. Alex thought for a moment.

"Sure." Hermione and Alex replied.

"Nothing better than moral support," Harry laughed clapping Ron on the back. Ron nodded swallowing his food. After a few minutes Fred and George joined them for lunch.

"That Umbridge woman," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"She's got to go." George continued.

"I agree." Alex said looking up at the teachers table and fixing her eyes on Umbridge. Harry also nodded.

"But she's part of the Ministry she won't be going anywhere unless Fudge says so." Hermione added also looking at Umbridge.

Hermione and Alex sat shivering in the stands drenched as the rain continued to pour down, as the late icy September wind whipped their pale white faces. Ron stood on the water logged pitch waiting his turn to get up in the air. Harry sat upon his Firebolt above the stands watching over the tryouts.

"Come on Ron!" Hermione called clapping her hands squinting through the rain. Alex just sat in silence and watched until she could finally take no more and decided she would do a weather spell although she new it wouldn't make mother nature happy.

"I would rather be very dry, bring the sun out in the sky." Alex whispered. The clouds suddenly cleared and the sun shone bright over the pitch warming them with its rays. Alex smiled to herself slipping her wand into her robes which she was just getting use to doing, most of the time she would reach down to her right boot and find nothing there. Hermione sighed and turned to Alex.

"I know that was you." Hermione half smiled and continued to cheer for Ron who didn't let in a single shot.

"Either your chasers suck or Ron is really good." Alex laughed clapping along with Hermione. Ron and Harry began making their way into the changing rooms while Hermione and Alex went down to congratulated Ron on becoming the new Gryffindor keeper. As they were making their way back up to the castle Alex spotted Justin and some other Ravenclaw students making their way down towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Where are you going?" Alex called to Justin. Justin turned and smiled at Alex smugly.

"I'm trying out for Chaser!" Justin called back. A grin spread across Alex's face. Ron and Harry exchanged smirks. Justin came face to face with the Gryffindor squad.

"Good luck for a game in the future, we have a good team this year." Hermione said.

"Well their tryouts won't be very good." Alex said still grinning.

"JUSTIN! You might want a towel!" Alex called while walking backwards.

"Why it's sunny, not a cloud in the sky," Ron inquired looking at Alex as if she was stupid.

"I have a feeling it's about to get a little damp around here." Alex continued to grin.

"Have any of you guys got an umbrella?" She asked before taking out her wand.

"You can't keep changing the weather!" Hermione protested taking hold of Alex's wrist firmly.

"I'm merely putting it back to what it was originally…you could say I'm fixing it." Alex smiled.

"What so you made the sun come out?" Harry asked amazed. Alex nodded and continued.

"I've had enough of all this sun…" Harry interrupted her.

"Perhaps we should go inside first." Harry suggested as Alex nodded following the trio into the castle.

"I've had enough of all this sun bring back the rain for everyone." A flash of lighting and a boom of thunder told Alex and the trio that the spell had worked.

"That is wicked!" Ron said excitedly.

"You got to teach me!" He continued starring at Alex admiringly.

"Alex!" Hugh called running into the entrance hall from the grounds dripping wet.

"Oh hey Hugh," Alex replied smiling at what her work of magic had done to him.

"This English weather is so unpredictable!" Hugh squeaked. Alex snorted and continued.

"Yeah I know, terrible isn't it?"

_**.com/watch?v=Pvwt3xmWKic**_

_**That's the URL to the video I made of the sneak peak, you might then be able to see what i'm trying to put and what might be coming up! Thank you for the reviews once again I love knowing that you guys want to read more, it's encouraging and it inspires me to keep writing so thank you.  
**_


	9. Slytherins Scheme

_**Hey so I posted on time this time woo! Hopefully it's going to be every 2 or 3 days. This chapter was going to be much longer but I thought I'd break it down so that Chapter 9 can be more exciting! Hope you enjoy this Chapter I worked hard on it. **_

Chapter 8 – Slytherins Scheme

A few weeks had passed since Alex had first set foot in the castle and was getting use to having no modern conveniences. She wasn't sure how she was surviving without her cell phone, maybe it was the amount of homework her teachers had been setting, thankfully Hermione was helping her along with Harry and Ron on condition that she taught them some of her magic. Alex had made sure she kept her head low especially in Defence Against the Dark Arts along with the rest of the students, no one dared disrupted Professor Umbridge's lessons. The usual swarm of owls delivering post flooded the hall dropping its packages to their owners. Hermione's mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she gazed at the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"What?" Harry asked puzzled. Hermione shoved the paper under his nose and Harry's face also showed an expression of complete shock.

"What?" Ron grunted half the food in his mouth shooting across the table. Alex had got use to this by now.

"A mass breakout from Azkaban, they think Sirius is behind it." Harry answered bitterly slamming the paper down and knocking over his juice. Alex stood up quickly dodging the spill that had began leaking off the side of the table.

"_Evanesco_," Alex said pointing her wand at the juice which suddenly vanished Alex smiled to herself, Hermione had been teaching her all the spells she had missed out on and was really beginning to get the hang of it.

"Great job!" Hermione beamed pleased that her teaching methods were working. Alex had mastered many spells in the past few weeks she'd found that the way Hermione was teaching her made it easy and fun. Hermione understood that Alex learned more by doing than by reading, something her dad had never understood. The four were sat eating breakfast when a piece of parchment enchanted to fly as a bird swooped down and landed elegantly in front of Alex. She stared curiously at it then realised that it must have come from someone she looked eagerly around the hall across to the Slytherin table on the far right but no one showed any signs.

"Well open it." Ron said eagerly staring at the parchment.

"Who do you think it's from?" Hermione asked curiously examining the bird shape.

"It's Slytherins." Harry frowned recollecting the time Malfoy had sent one just like that in his third year.

"I guess we'll find out." Alex breathed unfolding the parchment to reveal the message inside.

'_Russo, you me the grounds tomorrow at 12pm be there…and don't forget to bring your second, Stevie.' _Alex frowned why would Stevie want to meet her in the grounds in the afternoon and what did she mean bring your second? Hermione's eye's widened as she read the parchment.

"Do you know what this means?" Hermione exclaimed snatching the parchment from Alex's grip and shoving it under Harry's nose. Both Ron and Harry read the parchment.

"This means Slytherin has already turned your friend bad." Ron answered then looking sympathetically at Alex. Alex took the parchment back examining it again.

"What does bring my second mean?" She asked raising her eyebrow and looking at the two boys.

"She's challenging you to a duel, your second takes over if you die but in our case it would be if you get hurt."

Hermione assured reacting to the shocked expression that had just appeared on Alex's face, although she didn't look so sure herself.

"I don't know any battle spells." Alex groaned placing her head in her hands.

"What you need to worry about is who's going to be your second." Ron suggested trying to beef himself up also nudging Harry.

"I pick Hermione." Alex answered quickly as Ron's face fell in disappointment.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

"I can't duel, that's against school rules and I'm a prefect." She continued avoiding Alex's patronizing gaze.

"Fine then I won't teach you anymore spells or how I live." Alex answered simply turning away from Hermione.

"That's blackmail." Hermione cried frowning at the back of Alex's head.

"Oh its fine I'll just teach Ron and Harry my spells and I'll pick one of them to be my second in the duel no matter." Alex sighed hiding her devious smile, she knew this would work it always did. Hermione sighed at her words.

"Fine, I'll be your second and we'll teach you duelling spells." Alex turned and smiled pleasantly at Hermione it had gone exactly how she'd expected. As the four were heading out of the hall a hand grabbed Alex's arm and tugged her into a broom closet.

"Ouch!" Alex cried as the dark figure covered her mouth.

"Shhh, Russo," The voice of Stevie hissed.

"_Lumos_," Stevie exclaimed her wand tip lighting up the broom closet as she removed her hand from Alex's face.

"What are you doing?" Alex whispered frowning at Stevie.

"It's complicated ok?" Stevie sighed trying to keep her voice low.

"The Slytherins want to get to Potter, so if you know what's good for you, you'd keep away from him and his little friends." Stevie advised looking around the broom closet and then into Alex's eye's.

"Then what's with is duel?" Alex hissed taking hold of Stevie's arm and staring back into Stevie's eyes. The two girls jumped in fright as someone knocked on the door then Ron's voice filled their ears.

"We know you're in there, so if you don't bring Alex out now I'll deduct points." He warned, Stevie looked back at Alex.

"Meet me in the girl's bathroom on the second floor tonight at 10pm." She hissed then opening the door and pushing Alex out roughly. Alex fell speared eagle on the cold stone floor as she gazed up squinting as the bright rays of light shining through the large glass windows hit her face.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked bending down taking gently hold of her arm and helping her to her feet.

"Fine," Alex assured brushing herself off and looking around the hall, she watched as Stevie walked the join the Slytherin group who were all laughing. Alex took no notice picking up her bag and making her way out to the grounds with the trio.

"For a moment there I thought you were fraternizing with the enemy." Ron breathed and sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Alex answered quietly staring down at the wet ground.

"So did Stevie say anything significant?" Harry asked gazing at Alex.

"Erm yeah, that I should come prepared." Alex lied not able to meet Harry's gaze.

"Well we'll have you prepared." Harry smiled encouragingly, Alex gave a small smile. The day passed Harry, Ron and Hermione had been teaching Alex all the duelling spells they knew, they'd decided to skip lunch to practice, something Ron was not too happy about. Alex managed to conger up some pancakes for him that kept him quite satisfied.

"_Impedimenta" _Alex cried pointing her wand directly at Ron, Ron became off balance stumbling and tripping every time he tried to get to his feet.

"Excellent." Harry exclaimed clapping along with Hermione. Alex gave a little bow and smiled, she felt much better about the duel now and she felt ready.

"That Stevie doesn't stand a chance." Ron said breathlessly still trying to get to his feet.

"A little help please." He panted before collapsing to the ground once more. Hermione flicked her wand and Ron made it to his feet finally.

"You don't know what the Slytherins have been teaching her Ron." Hermione added.

"Some dirty tricks no doubt." Ron scowled as the four began making their way up to the castle for dinner. They sat eating dinner, Alex was thinking about how she would get down to the second floor without getting caught when Justin's voice invaded her thoughts.

"How is my sneaky conniving sister this evening?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"It was going well until you came a long." Alex scowled continuing to play with her food. Ron snorted he'd always loved the way Alex talked to her older brother and how he's always take it as if she'd not even said anything.

"I think it's great that my sister is around prefects to set a good example for her." Justin smiled slipping his arm around Alex's shoulder making her groan.

"Alex has been doing all her homework and learning all her spells." Hermione assured smiling pleasantly towards Justin. Alex blushed she knew that this was something that Justin would have least expected.

"Well I'll write to mom and dad letting them know how much you've matured over these past few weeks." Justin smiled lifting himself from his seat and making his way out of the hall.

"What a dork." Alex sighed also getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked also rising from his seat.

"Just to the common room, I'm a little tired." Alex replied, this was only half true, she was going back to the common room but only to think of a way to get to the second floor without being caught.

The time was nearing 9:30pm and Alex still hadn't thought of a way to get to the second floor to meet Stevie without a chance of getting caught. She'd just have to risk it she thought to herself as she made her way down to the almost empty common room trying to make sure nobody could see where she was going. She slipped quietly passed most of the Gryffindor students and climbed through the portrait hole. She was careful to avoid the Prefect patrolling the corridor of the seventh floor. Trying to be as quiet as possible she slipped through the solid oak door. The castle was pitch black at night and Alex couldn't fully see where she was going as she made her way down the stone staircases. The light from the moon shining through the windows was her only source of light. She didn't want to use '_lumos'_ because she was afraid the light may attract someone's attention. Alex made it to the third floor when she remembered Harry saying something about a secret passageway as Alex made her way down the black corridor a firm hand caught her shoulder making her let out a piercing scream.

"Shhh!" Justin hissed pulling Alex to one side.

"Justin you scared me." Alex whispered through the dark although she couldn't see him she knew it was him.

"What are you doing warding the corridors at night?" He asked sternly in a hushed voice.

"Ahem," said a high-pitched girly voice that made shivers run up through Alex's spine.

"Professor Umbridge." Justin spluttered

"I was just…escorting this student back to their common room." He continued beginning to babble.

"That won't be necessary Mr Russo." Umbridge replied politely the tip of her wand lit up casting long shadows.

"Ah Miss Russo," Umbridge smiled patronizingly at Alex making her shiver once more.

"Would you care to join me in my office?" She let out a little giggle turning on her heel and making her way to her classroom with Alex following closely behind.

"Sit." Umbridge ordered pouring herself a cup of tea as a chair slid itself under Alex.

"Care for some tea?" Umbridge smiled pushing a cup and saucer in front of Alex. Alex looked up into Umbridge's toad like face and wondered if she ever really stopped smiling.

"No thank you." Alex replied staring straight into Umbridge's face.

"Caffeine keeps me awake at night, I'd be wandering the castle all night and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Alex replied smirking.

"Miss Russo," Umbridge paused.

"What did I tell you about answering back I thought we had learnt that lesson?" Umbridge continued tutting and rolling the quill between her thumb and index finger.

"Excuse me Professor but you asked me a question." Alex replied bitterly watching the quill roll back and forth.

"Therefore I am simply answering your question it's how questions work you know?" Alex continued looking around the office and staring at the moving kittens Umbridge's smile faded and she looked coldly at Alex.

"Correct." She answered placing the quill back on her desk.

"But I did not ask you for extra back talk." She continued the smile reappearing on her face.

"Now, would you like so tea?" Alex stared at the cup and took a small sip but didn't swallow the content. Umbridge smiled turning to retrieve a piece of parchment and a pink feather quill. While Umbridge's back was turned Alex spat the tea back into the cup and poured the rest into the potted tree beside her. Just as Umbridge turned to face Alex again Alex placed the cup back on its saucer and smiled.

"Good tea." Alex lied smiling at Umbridge.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Umbridge asked readying her quill.

"Of course not." Alex smiled

"Why were you wandering the castle at this time of night?" She asked setting the quill on the parchment.

"I needed desperately to see my brother and to speak with him." Alex lied staring into Umbridge's face as she spoke.

"What did you need to speak with him about?" Alex's mind was racing as she thought of an answer.

"I needed to tell my brother that Max had performed a spell and it went wrong I was going to tell him that he should write to my parents right away." She replied thinking how stupid that must have sounded. Umbridge sighed.

"And why was it so urgent to send it tonight?" Alex racked her brain for something that had happened in the past.

"Max preformed a spell but it went wrong and now his conscience is outside his body and this is something only my dad knows how to fix." Alex lied Umbridge's eyes were fixed on Alex in astonishment.

"Why is this so urgent?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Because if you and your conscience become split it becomes it's own person and will never go back to you, leaving yourself without any thoughts between right and wrong." Alex smiled to herself knowing that Umbridge was falling for it. Umbridge let Alex go having Flitch escort her back to the common room Alex felt good that she had managed to keep herself from getting any points taken and not get any detention from Umbridge. The only person in her way now was Hermione.

_**Do you think Slytherin has changed Stevie?**_

_**What duelling spells do you think Alex and Stevie should preform and who should be Stevie's second?  
**_


	10. Friend or Foe

_**Hey guys so I actually posted on time right? Thanks to ****wolfgurl211**_

_**I'm not sure if I did you idea how you wanted it but I did try and I also don't think this chapter is as good as it could have been but maybe your guys might think differently to me. I'm sorry if I didn't get some of the spells comepetely right but I think I got most of them...atleast I hope but you guys will be the judges of that. I hope you like this chapter.  
**_

Chapter 9 – Friend or Foe

Hermione came bolting up to Alex in excitement as she climbed through the portrait hole.

"We've had a great idea." Hermione said beaming at Alex then frowning.

"Where have you been, we're not suppose to wander the corridors at night." She asked raising her eyebrow suspiciously and folding her arms, this was something Alex was use to her mom did the same thing every time she had been in trouble.

"I didn't get any points taken." Alex blurted out quickly her eye's shifting nervously.

"Did you get caught?" Harry asked making his way over to the two girls.

"Yes, but by my brother and then Umbridge came and took me to her office and asked me if I wanted some tea and why I was wandering the castle and this time." Hermione raised her eyebrow once more.

"Asking you questions, offering you tea…she's using veritaserum." Hermione breathed she looked into Alex's eye quickly.

"Did you drink it?" Hermione asked trying to mask the hint of worry.

"No." Alex replied simply.

"I just lied she thought I'd drank it." Alex smirked making her way over to the comfy armchair as Hermione sighed in relief.

"Besides what's veritaserum?" Alex asked she'd never heard of such a thing.

"It's a liquid you pour into someone's drink, it means they'll tell the truth and nothing but the truth." Hermione answered taking a seat beside Alex. Harry approached the two girls once more.

"If you want to wander the castle at night you can use my invisibility cloak and the marauders map." Harry suggested Hermione looked at Harry in utter shock.

"Harry you shouldn't be encouraging her!" Hermione snapped hitting Harry lightly on the arm. Alex laughed and smiled deviously.

"Maybe another time, it's too late for me to go now." Alex replied yawning, she rose from her chair bidding Harry and Hermione goodnight she did have to get her rest for the duel tomorrow.

* * *

Alex rose bright and early the following morning from nervousness and also excitement. Making her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast alone she spotted Stevie.

"Stevie," She called waving her hand to catch Stevie's attention.

Stevie smirked.

"I guess you didn't have the guts to go wandering the corridors at night." She sighed examining her fingernails the bored tone told Alex that she wasn't too happy.

"I was caught by Justin and then taken to Umbridge's office." Alex replied slightly offended by Stevie's accusation.

"Oh, yeah," Stevie snorted raising her eyebrow and looking towards the four large hourglasses.

"How come there were no house points taken?" She smirked rolling her eyes.

"I never thought I would see the day where Alex Russo would turn good." Stevie sighed but then smirking at Alex who could say nothing on the matter. Stevie left Alex speechless returning to her group of Slytherins.

"See you at noon, Russo." She called not looking back. Alex was not in a good mood for the rest of the morning she'd even forgotten today was Halloween. Over her breakfast she sat thinking everything over had she really gone good, was Stevie right? Alex's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Max's voice, looking up lazily she saw her little brother accompanied by a blonde girl with long straggly hair both were wearing oddly shaped glasses that made them look like deranged two owls. Alex frowned and turned back to her breakfast it wasn't anything unusual for Max.

"Alex your head is full of _wrackspurts_ you'd better be careful." Max announced taking off his _Spectrespecs._

"Thanks for your concern." Alex replied moodily not looking at her little brother and his strange looking friend.

"Your brother is right about the _wrackspurts_ you know, they fly around your head and make your brain go fuzzy." The odd girl replied extending her hand.

"I'm Luna by the way…would you like a _Quibbler_?" Alex raised her eyebrow she couldn't actually believe there was someone who could top Max's weirdness and randomness.

"Now I've seen everything." Alex snorted turning once more back to her breakfast.

"Good luck with your duel today." Luna replied softly skipping off towards the end of the hall followed closely by Max. As soon as the two had left she was joined by Justin.

"Alex you're not actually going to go through with this are you?" Justin asked sternly taking firmly hold of her wrist. Alex sighed.

"Can't a girl eat her breakfast in peace?" She retorted not answering his question.

"But you're not going to go through with this right Alex?" Justin continued ignoring her last statement.

"Yes I am, I have to." Alex replied attempting to walk away but Justin still had a firm hold on her wrist.

"Everyone will think I'm a coward otherwise." Alex retorted fighting Justin's grip on her wrist.

"Justin let go of me right now." Alex hissed tugging as hard as she could but it was no use.

"Not until you say you're not going to go through with this." Justin replied through gritted teeth.

"Justin you're hurting me." Pleaded Alex beginning to get scared as she began thinking of all the spells Hermione had taught her to help release herself from Justin's grip. Alex removed her wand from her robes and before Justin could say anything she cried.

"_Relashio,_" Fiery sparks shot out of the end of Alex's wand and Justin's grip on Alex's wrist was released and with that he was sent flying backwards landing hard on the cold stone floor. Alex didn't move, she stood in shock at what she had done she noticed that everyone's eye's were now fixed on her, she left the hall quickly without looking back. She had no idea where she could go running out to the grounds glancing down at her watch. 11:50am Stevie would be arriving soon to Alex's relief Hermione, Ron and Harry joined her.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked looking sympathetically at Alex reaching for her wand.

"Nervous." Alex sighed running her fingers through her hair she took a deep breath and smiled. Alex's smile faded as Hermione pointed her wand directly at her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Alex stammered taking a few steps back.

"Relax." Ron breathed.

"I'm putting a spell on both of us to protect us from hexes." Hermione answered simply.

"_Salvio Hexia_," Hermione said she did this to herself also.

"You never know what Slytherins might do…" Ron began before being interrupted.

"That's right Weasel-bee." Draco called smirking as the four turned to face to group of Slytherins also being followed by nearly half of the school.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." Ron replied through gritted teeth, his jaw tightening and clenching his fists.

"Whoa, whoa boys, we'll settle this with our wands, not our mouths or firsts." Stevie called giving Ron and once over.

"So who's your second?" Stevie asked glancing at each of the trio.

"Hermione," Alex replied looking back at Hermione as whispers broke out from the crowd.

"I'm not facing a mud-blood!" Draco spat looking in disgust at both Hermione and Alex. Alex took a step forward now face to face with Draco.

"Why…scared you might lose?" She smirked raising her eyebrow in amusement.

"We wouldn't be scared of a mud-blood." Draco retorted taking a step back.

"So…Stevie your second is Malfoy." Alex laughed Stevie took a step forward trying to make herself look intimidating.

"Better than your second, Russo," Stevie smirked.

"Wow, Stevie your mood swings are really giving me a whiplash." Alex exclaimed her eye's narrowing not losing contact with Stevie's.

"Are we gonna get this duel started or what?" Ron cried eagerly waiting as the rest of the crowd cheered. Alex assumed her position catching Justin's eye. Stevie and Alex bowed then began taking steps back until far enough apart. The crowd stood silent waiting for the first spell. Alex took a deep breathe waiting for Stevie who stood still.

"_Expelliarmus_," Stevie cried, Alex watched as the spell came hurtling towards her before she bellowed.

"_Protego_," Stevie's spell was blocked as a transparent blue shield protected Alex sending Stevie's spell into the distance. Before Alex hand the chance to say anything Stevie cast another spell.

"_Tarantallegra_," Alex's legs had begun dancing uncontrollably the crowed burst into laughter. Hermione whispered.

"_Finite_," Pointing her wand at Alex's legs making them stop. As Alex regained her composure she cried.

"_Impervius_," A flash of blue light shot from Alex's wand sending Stevie flying in midair somersaulting landing in a heap on the ground. The crowd began to laugh once more and Stevie sat up then yelled.

"_Stupefy_," As the jet of red light hit Alex she flew backwards unconscious.

"Yes!" Stevie cried raising her hand. The Slytherin crowed began to cheer and applaud Stevie took a bow towards the group but whilst Stevie was basking in her glory Hermione pointed her wand at Alex and said.

"_Rennervate!" _Alex awoke from her unconsciousness her eye sight slightly blurred Alex got to her feet pointing her wand.

"_Rictusempra_," Stevie was caught off guard and flew through the air landed and began laughing. Malfoy countered the spell and both Draco and Stevie bellowed in unison pointing their wands at both Alex and Hermione.

"_Levicorpus_," Both Alex and Hermione hung upside down dangling in mid-air the crowd burst into laughter once again the laughter stopped when the high pitched girly voice of Umbridge filled the ears of every student.

"_Libercourpus_," She giggled as Alex and Hermione fell to the ground they got up raising their wands but before they could say anything all four had been disarmed. Suddenly a large blue ring appeared circling both Alex and Stevie. Alex knew what she had to do, she would have to use hand magic. Both Alex and Stevie shot spells at each other the rest of the crowd stood in amazement watching the jets of lights Stevie and Alex were casting at each other both using each of the four elements. Stevie had been levitating rocks and launching them towards Alex with full force, Alex had, had to act quickly blocking the rocks and firing them off into the distance. Alex blew and a gust of wind blowing Stevie off her feet. The duel went of for what seemed like hours the crowd were cheering when the barrier broke and Umbridge had both girls under the body binding spell.

_**By the way I put all the spells that arn't actually my own in italic because well of course they're not mine.**_


	11. The Pain of Punishment

_**Ok so i'm not so proud of this chapter but I just want to make clear how evil Umbridge really is! I'm working on chapter 11 (obviously) but it could go anywhere from this chapter right now so this is the perfect time for me to ask if any of you guys have ideas that you would wish to be included in the story, because that would be great...I have my own idea's but I want some of you readers to be more involved it makes it more exciting!**_ **_Obviously the time barrier is before the winter holidays so it would be great if you do suggest ideas to be between that...there will be more opportunities for ideas after the holidays at a later point._**

Chapter 10 – The Pain of Punishment

Alex, Draco, Hermione and Stevie sat in silence writing lines etching the words 'I must on use inappropriate magic' into their hands, Draco began to complain.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" He spat glaring at Umbridge.

Umbridge giggled smiling at Malfoy.

"Children who are naughty must be punished." Draco turned back to his line wincing in pain. Alex gritted her teeth trying to over come the pain searing through her hand. She hated Umbridge she hated this school she just wanted to go home. Alex turned to look at Hermione and then to Stevie who both had the same pained expression on their faces. A shadow emerged over Alex's parchment she looked up to see the toad-like face of Umbridge staring down at her gleefully.

"Is there something bothering you?" Umbridge inquired her smile wide and unpleasant. Alex shook her head and returned to her lines.

"Good," Umbridge whispered gazing at the four students.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, you may leave." The four got up making their way towards the door and Umbridge giggled.

"Except you two, Miss Russo, Miss Nicholas.," Both Alex and Stevie groaned facing Umbridge.

"I feel you two were the ring-leaders in this and require further punishment." Umbridge smiled turning to put away the quills.

"More lines?" Stevie frowned clutching her hand which was burning. Umbridge laughed turning to the girls.

"No my dears, I have something much better." The girls turned to look at one another and gulped.

"Something tells me what is better, is in fact worse." Stevie replied glaring at Umbridge fiddling with her wand between her robes.

"Yes, perhaps." Umbridge giggled turning her back to them. Stevie pulled out her wand and pointed it at Umbridge, Alex's eyes widened in shock, Stevie was about to attack a teacher.

"Accio wands!" Umbridge said waving her wand and catching Alex and Stevie's wands in her outstretched hand, it was as if she knew what Stevie was thinking. The girls stared at her perplexed.

"How did she know?" Alex whispered not looking at Stevie.

"I dunno." Stevie shrugged her voice low so that Umbridge couldn't hear what she said. Filch came through the door out of breath.

"Ah Filch can you escort these girls down to the dungeons." Umbridge said smiling at him.

"Of course," He replied bowing his head and beckoning them to follow after him.

"Why do you think we have to go to the dungeons?" Alex hissed to Stevie. A wheezy laugh from Filch sent shivers up the two girls spines.

"Umbridge has requested special punishment for you two." He wheezed grinning evilly. The two girls exchanged frantic looks and both thought of running for it when Umbridge appeared behind them.

"Make sure the headmaster doesn't find out, I'm sure he wouldn't approve of this punishment." Umbridge ordered Filch who nodded in agreement.

"Bringing back medieval methods is just what this school needs." She said glancing back at the two girls trudging along behind them.

They reached the damp cold dark dungeons and walked into a room which was only lit by two flaming torches and to Alex and Stevie's shock cuffs and chains floating in mid-air.

"Is this even legal!" Alex cried attempting to make a run for it.

"_Locomoto Mortis_!" Umbridge cried binding Alex's legs together.

Stevie waved her hands and a spell attempted to hit Umbridge who blocked it and turned to smile at Stevie.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" Stevie fell to the dirty cold stone floor stiff as a board.

"Filch put them in the cuffs, I must join the Halloween feast." Umbridge giggled smiling at the two girls and walked out of the dungeon. Filch locked the two girls in the cuffs which then levitated into the air leaving both Stevie and Alex hanging by their wrists making it impossible for them to use hand magic. Both girls screamed as the cuffs cut into their wrists.

"Oh how I have missed the screams." Filch cackled leaving the dungeon joining Umbridge who smiled wickedly.

"_Silencio_," Umbridge said pointing her wand at the dungeons door immediately silencing the girls screams.

Hermione stared up at the high table glaring as Umbridge joined the rest of the teachers leaving the question in her mind why wasn't Alex joining them? She looked up and down the Gryffindor table but she hadn't seen her anywhere, neither had she seen Stevie enter the hall and neither was she sitting at the Slytherin table.

"I haven't seen Alex since I left her with Umbridge." Hermione hissed to both Ron and Harry her voice worried. Both Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows.

"Umbridge might still have her doing lines." Harry suggested continuing to eat his dinner.

"Then why isn't Umbridge there with her?" Hermione asked pointing up towards the high table where Umbridge was sat.

"She might have just gone back to the common room." Ron grunted his mouth still half full before swallowing.

"Maybe…but I'm not convinced." Hermione replied once more looking back towards the high table. The trio continued with their meal but Hermione couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was wrong…very wrong. When the three finished dessert they decided to leave the feast early something nobody usually did. This attracted Professor McGonagall's attention as she confronted the trio as they left the Great Hall.

"Where do you three think you are going?" She asked sternly eyeing the three suspiciously.

"We're going back to the common room." Harry replied innocently.

"You see Professor we haven't seen Alex since detention and she hasn't come to the feast and we just wanted to check if she was in the common room." Hermione answered honestly.

"Perhaps Miss Granger she did not want to come to the feast." McGonagall replied.

"That's what I told her." Ron pointed out before Hermione shot him a stern glare.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind me escorting you." Professor McGonagall notified, she knew the three had a history and if they were up to anything she wanted to know about it.

"You would be most welcome professor." Hermione answered allowing the Professor to take the lead. When they reached the common room they looked everywhere but couldn't find Alex anywhere. Harry decided to check the marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said pointing his wand at the piece of parchment. His eyes scanned over the map searching for Alex's name when he spotted it. He put the map away and ran down to the common room to tell the others.

"They're in the dungeons." He announced racing out of the portrait hole.

"Mr Potter, why on earth would Miss Russo be in the dungeons?" McGonagall inquired slightly raising her eyebrow. They raced down to the entrance hall where the Professor stopped them.

"I would like you three to go back to the feast I will go see what Miss Russo and Miss Nicholas are up to." She assured sending them on their way as she made her way down to the dungeons.

"This is entirely your fault." Complain Alex shooting Stevie and daggering stare through her tear stained eyes.

"My fault?" Stevie laughed then wincing for the pain.

"You agreed to the duel and continued it." She snorted. Both girls muscles were aching in their backs and shoulders the cuffs still cutting into the now tender skin of their wrists as they both tried to stay as still as possible.

"I wish I could go home." Alex wailed more tears streaming down her face.

"Umbridge won't get away with this." Stevie assured she had been trying to slip her hands through the cuffs but it was no use they were on too tight.

"How long do you think we've been up here?" Alex mumbled. Both girls' voices were horse from the screaming.

"Maybe an hour." Stevie murmured looking at Alex sympathetically as Alex groaned.

"Shhh I think I hear someone." Stevie said straining to hear the noise of the footsteps. The dungeon door swung open and silhouette stood in the door way to Alex and Stevie's relief it wasn't Umbridge's. But also to their dismay it disappeared as soon as it had arrived. Alex groaned.

Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall came running into the Great Hall, something she had never seen the professor do her face was frantic as she ran past the three to the high table to Professor Dumbledore who immediately stood up. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Umbridge left the Great Hall.

"Do you think she found them?" Harry whispered to Hermione making sure that nobody else heard.

"I think so and by the looks of it, it's serious." Hermione answered.

"What do you thinks going on?" Seamus asked. Harry noticed that the whole hall had erupted into tiny whispers.

Alex and Stevie hung silently when they heard more foot steps and the voice they heard made their hearts sink. Professor Umbridge entered the dungeon followed closely by Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

"This is where I found them." McGonagall spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Naughty children must be punished." Umbridge smiled at the two girls hanging.

"Get them down quickly." Dumbledore said his voice calm as McGonagall shot a glare at Umbridge lowering the two girls and removing their chains.

"Delores you do not have the right to punish my students with medieval methods." Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Those duties lay with the headmaster and the head of house." He continued his gaze fixed on Umbridge as she let out a small giggle.

"For now." Her eyes glanced at the two girls lying on the floor while Professor McGonagall sat beside them.

"Should we get Poppy?" McGonagall asked her voice worried as she examined the two girls.

"I believe that choice is up to them." Snape slipped in lazily his voice expressed no concern.

"Perhaps it is unclear what the girls were being punished for." He continued his cold eyes fixing on them.

"As the professor said naughty children must be punished." He continued as McGonagall looked up at him is shock.

"Severus, you don't believe in medieval methods of punishment?" She gasped helping both Alex and Stevie to their feet and escorting them out to the dungeon.

"Minerva make sure Miss Russo and Miss Nicholas are well fed and watered before sending them back to their common rooms." Dumbledore ordered before leaving them. Everyone's eye's fixed upon Alex and Stevie as they entered the Great Hall followed by the three professors. Alex took a seat opposite to Harry, Ron and Hermione she knew they would ask her what had happened. All Alex wanted was to lie on her four poster bed and sleep her muscles were aching but if she could have anything she would just go home. She felt like she didn't have the energy to eat or drink but she knew she had to as she hadn't had a drink or eaten for the whole day. She winced as she took a sip from her water goblet. Hermione gazed at Alex watching her as she silently ate it seemed ages before she'd said a word.

"I know your going to ask me what Umbridge did." She whispered as she looked at her three friends who stared eagerly at her awaiting the answer.

"She hung us in the dungeons by our wrists." She continued. As they were dismissed from the feast they began climbing the staircases toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Honestly that woman is a witch!" Hermione scowled.

"Hate to point it out to you Hermione but so are you." Ron pointed out beginning to laugh, Hermione gave him a shut your mouth look and continued.

"Fine, she's a toad-face ugly…troll!" Hermione spat beginning to get angry at the thought of Umbridge.

"I hate trolls." Ron groaned.

"Hey it was this time 4 years ago when Hermione was trapped in the girls' bathroom with one." Harry laughed remembering the start of the boys and Hermione's friendship. Through their conversations to the Tower Alex stayed silent hiding the pain of her aching body, she truly despised Umbridge and she would get her own back soon so Umbridge had better watch her back. Alex sat in the comfy armchair by the fire, it had never felt so good to her before now. Alex showed Hermione her wrists.

"_Ferula_!" Hermione cried bandages began to wrap around Alex's wrists.

"Thanks." Alex murmured, she wasn't the type of person who thanked people but Hermione had been nothing but a good friend towards her from the start.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter...remember suggestions for what can happen next are most welcome!**_


	12. Umbridge's Unsettling Events

_**I'm quite proud of how this chapter turned out I think it came out better than I anticipated. I hope that you enjoy it too.**_

Chapter 11 – Umbridge's Unsettling Events

Alex sat in the comfy arm chair by the warm blazing fire snoozing resting her aching muscles and thinking of ways to get back at Umbridge. Her thoughts were answered as she heard the voices of Fred and George.

"Get your skiving snackboxes!" Announced Fred waving the orange boxes above his head.

"The only full proof way of getting yourself out of classes!" George bellowed offering candy to students. Alex's eye flickered open her eye's shifting to look at the red-headed twins. Alex slowly hoisted herself out of her chair approaching the twins.

"Ahhh Alex are you interested in skiving off classes?" George asked offering her one of the many orange boxes he was holding.

"Maybe later," Alex replied slowly pushing the box back at George.

"I'm here to ask a favour." She continued looking from Fred to George.

"What would the lovely lady like?" Fred asked placing the boxes of candy onto the nearest table.

"I heard you two were Pranking geniuses." Alex smiled battering her eye lashes.

"That we are." Both Fred and George chorused.

"Have you got anything I could use?" Alex continued her eyes looking pleadingly at the two boys.

"Yes!" George answered reaching for another set of boxes only this time of different colours.

"What would you like?" Fred asked opening each of the boxes laying them out before Alex each displaying something different inside.

"What's this?" Alex asked pointing at a relatively normal looking telescope.

"Oh it's a punching telescope." George grinned.

"That's perfect." Alex squealed in excitement then frowning.

"How much is it?" She asked rummaging through her robes pulling out all the money she had.

"5 Galleons." The twins chorused, Alex accepted the offer paying them she didn't know if 5 galleons was a lot but she didn't care she was one step closer to getting her own back on Umbridge.

"With that purchase you get a free skiving snackbox." Fred added cheerfully also handing her one of the orange boxes. Harry approached Alex.

"Hey what have you got there?" Harry asked gazing at the two boxes Alex was carrying.

"It's a punching telescope and a skiving snackbox." Alex replied

"All for Umbridge of course." Alex gave Harry a devious smile, Harry looked uncertain.

"Why is it for Umbridge?" He asked gazing at Alex intently.

"To get her back for what she's done I'll have to be really sneaky though, it would much easier if I could be invisible but oh well." Alex shrugged beginning to make her way up to the girls' dormitory.

"Wait," Harry called taking hold of Alex's forearm gently.

"Maybe I could…help you….or…let you borrow my invisibility cloak." Harry stammered.

"Or the marauders map." He added quickly gazing into Alex's warm brown eyes that dazzled him. Alex opened her mouth to say something closed it again and quickly smiled turning to run up the stone steps towards the dormitory. Harry sighed as Ron came up beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Better luck next time mate." Ron said as Harry stood stunned.

"What did I say?" He breathed unsure of what he had done wrong.

"Girls are bloody complicated that's just it." Ron replied slumping into a chair. Hermione snapped the book she was reading shut, scowling and narrowing her eyes are Ron.

"You said nothing wrong Harry." She assured dismissing Ron's comment about girls.

"I'll go talk to her." She said making her way up to the girl's dormitory.

"Hey," Hermione said softy closing the door behind her and making her way towards where Alex was sitting on the side of her four poster bed.

"Hey." Alex replied not looking up from the photograph she was holding.

"Who's that in the picture?" Hermione asked gazing down at the still photograph.

"It's me and my boyfriend Mason." Alex sniffed wiping a tear that had began running down her cheek.

"Maybe I should say ex boyfriend." She continued half laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry what happened?" Hermione asked gazing at Alex sympathetically then taking a seat beside Alex.

"Let's just say he ran off into the woods to live with wolves." Alex laughed continuing to wipe the tears now streaming down her face. Hermione wasn't sure how to react to this, she wasn't sure why Alex was laughing and crying.

"He's a werewolf." Alex murmured looking up into Hermione's brown eyes and giving her a small smile.

"Oh." Hermione breathed looking confused.

"Don't get me wrong I do like Harry….it's just I'm still in love with Mason." Alex admitted her eye's shifting to stare at the shiny wooden floor.

"He loved me." Alex said beginning to breakdown into tears Hermione put her arm around Alex comforting her but she wasn't sure what to say. Hermione made her way down to the almost deserted common room in exception of Harry and Ron who were both staring at the fire where Sirius' face had just appeared. He told them about how Cornelius Fudge was paranoid that Dumbledore had plans of taking over the ministry and Hogwarts were assembling an army. This was why Fudge sent in Umbridge and why she wasn't allowing them to use spells in her classroom. Sirius continued telling the three about the disappearances that had recently happened and how this is how it all started before. Alex made her way down the stone steps the three turned in shock making Alex think they were up to something.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked curiously making her way slowly towards them raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Nothing," The three replied quickly making it sound to Alex even more suspicious. Hermione got to her feet walking over to the window and staring at the dark miserable rainy sky.

"You know who is really back." She breathed making Alex raise her eyebrow once more.

"Who's back?" She retorted she couldn't understand what was going on and why all three of them looked so worried.

"Voldemort is back." Harry answered rising to his feet and standing beside Hermione.

"Oh well that makes it better….not really!" Alex replied sarcastically looking at the three as if they had all lost their minds.

"We've got to be able to defend ourselves." Hermione continued ignoring Alex's statement and looking at Harry expectantly.

"Me?" He questioned out of shock speechless.

"Yes we need someone who has faced the dark arts before." Hermione urged Alex sat down in some of the armchairs tired of being ignored.

"If he really is out there mate, we need someone like you." Ron agreed.

"So we're all in agreement, we need Harry to teach us how to defend ourselves." Hermione replied. The three eventually told Alex all about Voldemort or as Ron and Hermione called him 'You Know Who' They had decided that on the first trip to Hogsmead they would round some people up and talk to them about the idea. Hermione and Ron pestered Harry to ask Alex out on a date when they went to Hogsmead, he eventually gave in.

"Umm-uh Hi." Harry stuttered scratching the back of his head this was something he did when he felt nervous and awkward.

"Hi," Alex half laughed staring into Harry's green eyes intently.

"I was just wondering on our trip to Hogsmead…if you would like to join me for tea at this place." Harry continued shifting himself awkwardly Alex stared at him perplexed it assumed her at how awkward he really was around her.

"It's really nice." He added quickly Alex smiled.

"I would like that." She blushed making her way up to the common room as Harry smiled uncontrollably.

The next day Alex and Harry devised a plan on how to get back at Umbridge. Using the invisibility cloak and Alex's power to stop time they would plant some of Fred and George's prank items in Umbridge's office. First up was the punching telescope, before class started and Umbridge was in her office both Harry and Alex slipped under the invisibility cloak levitating the telescope out of its box and onto Umbridge's desk. The lesson started out how it usually did the class reading their books in silence when about half way through Umbridge spotted the telescope.

"Who's is this?" She asked examining the relatively normal looking telescope. Alex and Harry braced themselves as Umbridge picked it up. There was a puff of black smoke a loud bang then Umbridge screamed as a fist punched her in the face. The class burst into laughter. Rage surged through the unsuspecting professor eyeing each of the students' suspiciously one eye now swollen and purple.

"Who's ever this is, I will find you and you will be punished." Umbridge started calmly and then screaming at them. The class had never seen her so angry.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Alex murmured so only Harry could hear as they both laughed. Even when Alex walked the corridors she blew gusts of wind conjured up puddles of water that Umbridge and sometimes an unsuspecting student constantly walked into.

"Peeves, I know it's you, show yourself!" Umbridge would bellow but Peeves would not appear as it was not Peeves playing the pranks. Alex and Harry continued for days ghosting Umbridge with the invisibility cloak.

"This next trick will be a blast." Alex laughed as the two sat in Umbridge's lesson once more she was looking more and more exhausted by the day.

"_Gialsjay Timesday_." Alex spoke beginning to hop on one leg exchanging Umbridge's real wand for the fake wand placing it on Umbridge's desk she had bought the fake wand from Fred and George, placing the real wand in Umbridge's office and re taking her seat. Time started once more.

"Did you do it?" Harry asked even though it seemed as if nothing had happened at all Alex nodded watching Umbridge as she picked up her wand, the next spell she did would make the wand explode. The wand exploded in Umbridge's face towards the end of the lesson and the class burst into laughter just as it did the last time. Umbridge wandered the corridor watching her back still while Harry and Alex ghosted her. One day Peeves appeared.

"Peeves I'm going to get rid of you once and for all." Umbridge screamed making both Harry and Alex laugh.

"But peevsey is innocent and that makes me mad, to give away the pranker would make peevsey sad." Peeves sang in his usual rhymes.

"Who is it, who is it Peeves?" Umbridge urged her eyes widening.

"I can't tell you." He sang rolling in mid-air cackling.

"But I'll give you a clue." He said staring at Umbridge evilly.

"She walks around in a group of four, these all represent Gryffindor." He sang Umbridge looked intently at Peeves racking her brain.

"Slytherin house holds one of her friends, I can't wait to see how this catastrophe ends!" Peeves cackled flying off without another word leaving Umbridge to piece together the information.

"She'll know it's me." Alex hissed from under the cloak. She would play her last final prank on Umbridge the next day and if that meant it got her expelled so be it at least she got her own back and would never have to see the toad like face again. Alex sat in Umbridge's class playing innocent.

"_Gialsjay Timesday_." She did as she had before this time placing a jug of ice cold water above Umbridge tilted, hopping up to Umbridge's office and placing an instant swamp prank ready to fall also placing one in the classroom with instant darkness powder. As she took her seat there was blackness as the instant darkness powder hit the floor. The class heard a shriek from Umbridge as the powder cleared they saw a drenched Umbridge and the floor, you couldn't see it under the green moss and puddles of water as tree shot up towards the ceiling.

"You," Umbridge spoke her voice low her finger pointing directly at Alex as she sat frozen in her seat. Alex smiled.

"You're coming with me." Umbridge uttered she looked furious. Alex followed Umbridge out of the classroom where she was being taken she didn't know. Peeves appeared pursuing them and singing.

"Devious and cunning the Russo wee lass, no wonder they all have such fun in you class." They reached a stone gargoyle.

"_Fizzing Whizzbee_." Umbridge said coldly as the gargoyle began to move opening on to a staircase.

"Dumbledore," Umbridge called as they made there way through the solid oak door into his office. Dumbledore turned slowly and smiled pleasantly at the two arrivals.

"Delores how nice it is to see you." He smiled softly taking a seat behind his desk.

"Dumbledore I want this girl expelled." Umbridge said calmly pointing at Alex who stood silently. Dumbledore looked up into Alex's eyes and Alex couldn't help but think he knew exactly what she had done and what she was thinking. He smiled.

"What on earth for Delores?" He asked softly.

"She has been playing some awful pranks on me." Umbridge retorted staring coldly at the headmaster.

"Harmless pranks I believe." Dumbledore said his eyes shifted from Umbridge to Alex.

"Look at my eye I've tried everything!" She exclaimed pointing at the still swollen purple bruise upon her eyes.

"I suggest you speak with the Weasley twins." Dumbledore suggested calmly.

"I want Snape her right now with some veritaserum right now." She said as calmly as possible her voice beginning to shake with anger. Snape soon arrived with the news of there was no veritaserum left for the rest of the term and that there would be some more after the Christmas holidays. At these words Umbridge finally snapped.

"I want her expelled!" She screamed as if she was having a tantrum.

"Innocent until proven guilty." Dumbledore smiled.

"I've see her magic Dumbledore, it's not like ours." She said breathing heavily.

"Yes I find it most fascinating." Dumbledore replied smiling at Alex.

"If you don't mind me saying…maybe you've lost your touch." Snape replied slowly staring at Umbridge calmly.

"If you are incapable of controlling your class…maybe someone else should take over." He suggested as Umbridge's eyes widened.

"This was all a plot." Umbridge said rising from her seat.

"Wasn't it Dumbledore?" She questioned and pointing her finger accusingly.

"You're using her to make me look bad to get rid of me, so you can continue with rising against the ministry." Umbridge exclaimed the other three looked at each other confused.

"You wait Dumbledore, the ministry will have you in Azkaban for this." Umbridge called making her way out of his office. Alex laughed but Dumbledore looked sincere as did Snape.

"Miss Russo you may return to your classes." Dumbledore insisted as Alex began climbing down the stone steps she was confronted by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"So what happened?" Harry asked eagerly.

"What you did was so wicked," Ron exclaimed.

"Are you expelled?" Hermione asked worried, Alex laughed.

"No, Umbridge thinks we're conspiring against her and the ministry and I was just something to make her look bad." Alex continued laughing as they made their way to lunch. Alex had finally got her own back on Umbridge so this term for her was complete she now looked forward to the Christmas holidays where she would see her family and Harper again.

_**I'm not sure if I should put a chapter on Quidditch I think that would be quite fun to write and a challenge but I also need to put the trip to Hogsmead I would like you hear your opinions,ideas and thoughts of this chapter and the coming chapters.**_


	13. Alex's Saviour

_**I'm so sorry guys that I haven't posted in ages! I mean like four days but in my defence I have just started sixth form and it's all a bit exciting and busy and I've got a lot of homework already I haven't even been there a week! Anyway this isn't as good of a chapter as I would have liked and this may seem slow at the start but it gets better towards the end...atleast I think so anyway.**_

Chapter 12 – Alex's Saviour

The snow fell lightly onto the hard frozen ground, the snow lay like a sheet on a bed untouched by human prints. It was truly a magical sight Alex thought to herself as she stared out of Gryffindor tower. Even though it was mid November the snow was thick and the air was bitterly cold. The wind would whip their cheeks leaving them rosy red. Alex wrapped herself in a woolly tartan scarf and hat and heading down to greet Harry, Ron and Hermione who were waiting for her eagerly in the common room. Heading down to the entrance hall they discussed the Quidditch match that would be happening tomorrow against Ravenclaw. Alex was eager to see how Quidditch was played and she would love to see Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw just because she could rub it in his face.

"You look great." Harry blushed with a small smile.

"Thanks." Alex replied almost coldly…although she didn't mean it to come out that way. Hermione glanced at Harry then to Alex glancing once more back at Harry.

"Well you two have fun on your date and don't forget to meet us in the Hogshead for out meeting at 2 o clock. Hermione beamed before dragging Ron away. They walked silently for awhile.

"So…" Harry began attempting to break the awkward silence.

"It's much more different here than in New York." Alex blurted out trying to say anything to talk about.

"I've never been." Harry admitted staring at Alex meeting her gaze as she smiled.

"It gets very cold in New York." Alex continued as they walked slowly, Hogsmead village appearing in the distance. The roofs of the old buildings coated with white snow the brick potted chimney's smoking. The little village was congregated with Hogwarts students pushing past one another.

"Umm, so where would you like to go first?" Harry inquired.

"Well where do, you thinks best?" Alex replied standing on her tip-toes to see over the sea of heads.

"Uh, there's a small tea shop called Madame Puddifoot's." Harry mumbled not meeting Alex's gaze in embarrassment. Alex bit her lip thinking of Mason how he had told her why afternoon tea was a British tradition she sighed and smiled at Harry.

"Sure, where ever you think is best." They made their way into a small cramped café.

"This is…nice and cosy." Alex breathed thankful to be out of the cold, they took a seat opposite one another avoiding each other's awkward glances. Alex was having a nice time with Harry at the small little tea shop, they talked and laughed everything seemed to be going fine but Alex couldn't quite stop thinking about Mason. Why couldn't she move on and get rid of the thought of him once and for all she thought to herself, it was something she found very frustrating. The time passed oh so quickly and it was almost two o clock, they had to meet Hermione and Ron in a few minutes at the Hogshead. Harry reached for Alex's hand but Alex pulled it away quickly, in embarrassment Harry acted like he was placing down the payment for the tea. Placing the money on the table and rising out his seat quickly he escorted Alex out of the little shop stepping out into the bitterly cold weather. They made their way slowly to the Hogshead and to Harry's surprise he saw other Hogwarts students. They must be here for the 'meeting' he thought to himself as they arrived at the battered door of the Hogshead.

"Nice place." Alex stated sarcastically when they stepped into the warm shelter of the pub eyeing each of the wizards slouching over their butter beers, mead and red currant rum. Hermione and Ron waved as they saw Alex and Harry enter, they were sat with a few other students clearly there for the meeting. Alex took a seat next to Fred and George listening intently to what Hermione had to say.

"You know why we're all here." Hermione spoke softly eyeing the group of students who were surrounding them watching her closely.

"We're here so we can learn a real way to defend ourselves and clearly Umbridge isn't allowing that….." Hermione continued attempting to hold back her anger, tightening her jaw.

"Why do we need to defend ourselves?" Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff inquired interrupting Hermione, she stared at him coldly and Ron answered for her.

"Because You Know Who is back you toss pot." Ron scolded giving him a daggering stare while Harry sat quietly in the corner. Zacharias eye's fixed on Harry as if trying to read him before he spoke.

"Well only he says that." Zacharias stated pointing his finger at Harry, Harry looked up sharply narrowing his eyes at Zach.

"If you don't believe me and just want to hear about how Cedric died then you all just better clear off." Harry snapped rising from his seat in anger and breathing heavily. Harry calmed down and took his seat once more.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric." He continued slowly staring down at the floor, clasping his hands together.

"You don't know what it's like…to see a friend die in front of you, you don't know what it's like to face these things in real life…it's not like school you only get one chance to get it right." Harry explained as the crowd of students stared and listened closely. There was silence in the pub for a few minutes before Hermione broke it.

"You're right Harry, we don't and the only way we will know is if you teach us." Hermione replied staring at Harry sympathetically. Harry looked into Hermione's warm brown orbs and then at the eye's staring back at him and nodded slightly.

"Is it true you can produce a _Patronus_?" Luna Lovegood asked out of the crowd of students. Harry nodded. Whispers came from the crowd. This had obviously changed people's minds. Some people decided to sign up for the lessons…this they called Dumbledore's Army otherwise known as the DA. 26 members joined the DA including Zacharias Smith who was still very doubtful of Harry. Alex also decided to sign up anything to break the rules in her mind sounded good and the idea of learning new spells intrigued her she could show her new skills off to Justin. She smiled to herself as she signed the parchment that Hermione had enchanted. If anyone was to mention the DA to another student warts would form on their forehead.

"How was your date?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear while students signed their names. Harry smiled and simply answered.

"Great." Catching Alex's eye and smiling at her, she smiled back but she still couldn't get Mason out of her head. What was wrong with her? She could usually move on so quickly if a guy wasn't interested in her, but Mason wasn't just a guy, he loved her and cared for her and she loved him too an undying love but they couldn't be together not ever. As Alex thought to herself tears began welling up in her eye's she attempted to blink the tears away but it was no use, they came spilling down her face. Alex didn't want people to see her cry that was a weakness. People would use it to take advantage of her weak spot she stormed out of the pub wiping away the tears and into the cold November air. It seemed somewhat darker and colder than it was before. Alex dismissed the thought walking quickly through the now empty street. Alex hadn't seemed to realise the once crowded buzzing street was now deserted a light mist hung around making looking more than a few feet impossible. A feeling of unhappiness washed over her, she had never felt so miserable in her life, out of the corner of her eye she saw a cloaked hooded figure as it swooped down but this creature was not elegant it reminded Alex of the grim reaper with it's black ripped cloth covering it skeletal like body but it was not carrying a scythe. Had this creature come to take her to her death? Her eye's looked over the creature staring at it's rotten looking skeletal hands. Alex couldn't shake the feeling of lost hope and despair, the memories of losing Mason, losing Max and Justin filled her mind, she couldn't shake them while this creature floated freely in front of her. Its hooded cloaked head drew closer to Alex she noticed a hole where a mouth should have been a shallow rattling breath filled her ears sending shivers up Alex's spine. Alex deemed this as not a good sign making a dash for it but soon there were at least three surrounding her all hope was lost, she curled up on the cold now ice snow shielding herself. When out of the mist bright white light appeared from nowhere this was a glimmer of hope for Alex. Alex watched as the stag like light drove off the creatures returning and revealing her saviour.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked rushing to Alex's side. Harry helped Alex to her feet she staggered trying to focus, Harry supported her as she regained her balance. Alex heard Ron's voice it sounded distant

"Blimey what the hell were they doin' here?" Ron asked looking around the deserted street.

"W-wha-what were those things?" Alex stammered weakly.

"_Dementors_," Harry answered bitterly staring off into the horizon.

"They must be searching for the escapee's." Hermione breathed looking around cautiously and drawing her wand.

"We'd better get back to the castle…if there is a death eater here we don't want trouble." Harry replied assisting Alex as they walked slowly back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Alex sat in the common room staring into the blazing fire, her knee's drawn up to her chest. Harry approached her taking a seat beside her.

"Have some chocolate it'll make you feel better." Harry advised holding out his hand containing a bar of chocolate.

"Thanks." Alex murmured taking a small bite out of the corner.

"I know how it feels and I know the things you feel but it will go away….the hopelessness and despair feeling." Harry assured giving her a small smile.

"_Dementors are among the foulest creatures on this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... When you get too near a Dementor every good feeling and every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life._" Harry explained recollecting what his former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had told him.

"Well…thank you…for saving me." Alex smiled rising from her armchair slowly. She bent down kissing Harry on the cheek and left without a backward glance. Harry watched after her placing his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him glancing over at Ron who gave him the thumbs up. Hermione smiled continuing with her book.

_**I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter. Quidditch next woop! I'm not sure quite how to go about it...someone give me some suggestions please they would be most welcome as all your reviews,comments and ideas are :)**_


	14. Quarrels in Quidditch

_**Sorry for the wait but It was my birthday on friday and then my party on saturday so I couldn't write, I swear I was getting withdrawral symtoms**_. _**So this chapter is mostly around Harry more so than Alex...obviously as he plays Quidditch. I know usually Gryffindor plays Slythrin first for the first game but I didn't want that in this chapter so please don't say that's a mistake because I understand that technically it would be. But hey I don't want it to be exactly a like.**_

Chapter 13 – Quarrels in Quidditch

The next morning dawned bright and early it was the official beginning of the Quidditch season the ground was thick with white fluffy snow which had covered the footprints of yesterday and now once more looked untouched. Alex looked down on the Quidditch pitch where she could see people defrosting broomsticks ready for the match Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Alex didn't know why but she was feeling extremely excited about the up coming game. As she entered the great hall it was buzzing with excitement and enthusiasm. She took a seat next to Hermione staring at Ron's pale face.

"You have to eat something." Hermione urged pushing a plate of eggs and bacon under Ron's nose.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled staring blankly at the table. Alex looked around the hall spotting Justin with the exact same expression as Ron she knew he'd be feeling the exact same way. Harry joined the three taking a seat beside Ron assuring him that he'd do great and that there was nothing to worry about.

"Let's face it, its Justin if he takes a shot he'll miss by miles." Alex assured punching Ron lightly on the shoulder, at her words Ron gave her a small but not convincing smile. Stevie approached the table standing behind Alex.

"What do you want?" Alex asked bitterly.

"I just wanna say no hard feelings." Stevie smiled patting Alex on the arm.

"After what we went through…together with you I thought we'd be ok." Stevie continued as Alex got up from her seat to face Stevie. Stevie an unexpecting Alex into a hug.

"Ugh Stevie get off." Alex demanded pushing Stevie away.

"Fine if you want it that way Russo, I got what I wanted." Alex frowned as Stevie turned on her heel and strutted away. At 10:45 Alex and Hermione joined the floods of students making their way down to the Quidditch pitch while Harry and Ron joined the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the changing rooms going over strategies that they had been practicing for weeks. By 11:00 the stands were filled to the brim with students and visiting parents the on lookers cheered. Alex joined the Gryffindor's chants waving her little flag. While in the changing rooms Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor team got dressed into their scarlet Quidditch robes, Ravenclaw would be playing in blue. Harry and Ron turned as Angelina Johnson Quidditch captain for Gryffindor cleared her throat.

"Ok team, this is it…" Angelina started before Fred interrupted.

"The big one." Fred said eagerly.

"The one we've all been waiting for." George continued. The captain gave the same speech every year most of the team knew it by heart by now.

"Be quiet and let me finish you two." Angelina snapped glaring at the twins the two smirked giving a salute Harry and Ron smiled knowing they were just taking the mick.

"The first game of the season, we're smarter, faster and stronger we're going to win." Angelina continued glaring at the team.

"Good luck everyone." She screamed as they made their way out onto the snow cleared pitch where cheers erupted.

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Ron gulped lining up with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Ravenclaw made their way out of the changing rooms a mixture of boos from the Gryffindor side and cheers from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin soon drowned out the boo's from Gryffindor. Even though Slytherin did not usually side with Ravenclaw it did not over rule the underlying ancient grudge between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And even though Hufflepuff had no grudge between their houses it was not unusual for them to side with Ravenclaw. Hermione and Alex watched intently as Madame Hooch blew her whistle and as both teams mounted their brooms. The quaffle was launched high into the air. There was a scramble for the quaffle as all six chasers shot towards it.

"The quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor what a talented player she is." Lee Jordan announced. He commentated for all the Quidditch matches.

"And she passes to Katie Bell another excellent player for Gryffindor and she passes back to Johnson oh and she drops it." The Gryffindor's let out a groan.

"The quaffle is picked up be Justin Russo the newest edition to the Ravenclaw team and he's speeding towards Gryffindor's posts I think he's going to score!" Lee Jordan announced his voice becoming frantic. The whole of Gryffindor were on their feet waiting with bated breathe. Alex glanced over at Hermione who was pleading with herself.

"Come on Ron, come on Ron." She whispered watching intently.

"Russo takes his shot." Ron dived for the quaffle missing it completely and hanging onto his broom.

"He's going to score oh no! But no Angelina Johnson saves it passing immediately to Alicia Spinnet great save by Gryffindor unfortunately not by their keeper." There was a groan from Ravenclaw.

"Alicia takes a nice dive around Roger Davis Ravenclaw should really pick up their slack." Lee continued.

"And now Ravenclaw is back in possession taken by Justin Russo who passes to Roger Davis and now back to Russo I believe I spoke too soon when I said Ravenclaw had to pick up their slack." Alex couldn't decide if she wanted Justin to score or not. On one hand she wanted to support her brother and on the other she wanted Gryffindor to defeat Ravenclaw so she could rub it in his face.

"Oh and Russo is blocked by a bludger sent towards him by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which but excellent play by Gryffindor beater anyway." Alex had watched in horror she had thought Justin would get hurt but to her relief he'd stopped in time.

"Gryffindor is now back in possession of the quaffle Angelina Johnson speeds off towards Ravenclaw posts she's really flying…ouch that would have hurt." Alex's jaw dropped and clapped her hands to her mouth as the flying ball smashed into the back of Angelina's head sending her hurtling towards the pitch. Alex was sure that could have caused serious head injury but nobody else seemed to be phased.

"Justin Russo is now back in control of the quaffle passes to Bradley back to Russo then to Davis and back to Russo the quaffle is really flying about like a hot potato it seems nobody wants it, Russo still in possession dodges a passing bludger he's speeding towards the posts he's going to score Gryffindor keeper Ron Weasley dives for the quaffle but no! Misses and the quaffle is sent flying through the hoop, 10 points to Ravenclaw!" Lee screamed the crowds of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin students erupted into cheers and the groans from Gryffindor were drowned out.

"Unlucky for the Gryffindor keeper there." Suddenly chants from the stadium erupted.

"Weasley is our king he always lets the quaffle in." The Slytherins sang and Ravenclaw soon joined in.

"Poor Ron," Hermione breathed looking through her binoculars focusing on Ron who had turned as red as his hair. Harry watched over the game searching for the snitch they were 10 points down that wasn't too bad Gryffindor still had time to pick up their game. Harry stared around for the snitch the quicker he caught it the better he thought he didn't want to put Ron through that torture. A bludger came hurtling towards him almost knocking him off his broom.

"Watch yourself Harry!" Fred yelled chasing after the bludger and beating it furiously towards Roger Davis.

"Ravenclaw in possession, Davis passes to Russo who passes to Bradley, Bradley dodges two bludgers passes to Russo who dodges Spinet and Bell, passes back to Davis this isn't looking good for Gryffindor." Ravenclaw scored once more leading the score at

20 – 0. More groans came from Gryffindor, Alex narrowed her eye's as Justin flew past raising his fist cheering almost taunting the Gryffindor's, boo's and hisses came from them as Justin sped off resuming the game.

"Chaser Bell has the quaffle passes Russo passes Davis, hit in the face by a bludger that must have hurt hope it didn't break her nose and Gryffindor score!" The stands erupted as Gryffindor's cheered and jumped up from their seats. A flash of gold caught Harry's eye he sped towards the ground Cho Chang, Ravenclaw seeker just behind him. Alex had forgotten all about watching the chasers and watched Harry and Cho racing towards the pitch neck and neck she thought they were going to crash into the ground. Cho must have thought so too because she pulled out of the dive leaving Harry who had just pulled up in the nick of time and was inches from the solid ground. Suddenly a flash of red light caught Harry's eye but it was too late he was knocked off his broom the whistle blew and Angelina called for a time out.

"Fowl!" Screamed the Gryffindor's in rage nobody was sure where the spell had come from.

"It's not a fowl as it didn't come from the Ravenclaw team." Hermione protested most of the Gryffindor students surrounding Hermione glared at her as if she was taking sides. The Gryffindor team surrounded Harry.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked assisting Harry to his feet.

"You alright to play?" Angelina asked eagerly looking concerned, Harry wasn't sure if she just wanted to win or if she was actually concerned for his well being.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied rubbing his right shoulder.

"Who do you think it was?" Ron asked as they made their way back onto the pitch.

"Malfoy," Harry murmured through gritted teeth glancing up into the stands where Slytherin sat.

"And we're back after that disgusting act someone clearly doesn't believe in fair game." Lee was expecting Professor McGonagall to say something but to his relief she didn't say anything.

"As we resume Ravenclaw are in possession once again I've never seen such flying it's incredible." Justin scored once more making the score 30 – 10. It was about time Harry caught the snitch. Harry finally caught sight of it speeding towards it Cho on his tail close behind but his firebolt was too fast he could see the markings on the snitch the little gold wings fluttering, he stretched out his hand his fingers inches from the tiny golden ball another flash of red light caught his eye he dodged it, he was finding it difficult to keep his eye on the snitch and to dodge the spells. Harry continued racing round the pitch following the snitch Cho still close at his tail. The spell caught Harry's shoulder it was enough to send him flying off his broom and hitting the pitch hard unconscious. Hermione and Alex stood up in shock. Cho Chang had caught the snitch but the Gryffindor's exploded in protest.

The teams landed on the pitch awaiting the final result Roger Davis captain of Ravenclaw furiously arguing with both of the Weasley twins.

"Ravenclaw caught the snitch so we win!" Roger Davis bellowed.

"You didn't win Harry was knocked off his broom by someone in the stands it doesn't count." Fred protested glaring at Roger Davis. Harry soon awoke to arguments from both teams Harry joined with the Weasley twins. Both sides began to violently push each other George raised his fists in front of his face as if he was a champion boxer. Harry was rolling around on the floor with Bradley his fists swinging in all directions, Bradley furiously trying to defend himself. George took a few swings at Roger Davis breaking his nose, Alex and Hermione watched in horror when they saw Umbridge walking briskly towards the ball of flying fists.

"Stop it, stop it right now!" She screamed the boys paused for a moment glaring at her but then continued. Ron and the three chasers Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet had to hold back the three Gryffindor's although it did turn out to be quite a task, Ron restraining Harry while the three girls restrained the two infuriated twins.

"This game is cancelled." She continued coldly glaring at the three boys.

"But we already won!" Roger Davis protested at this Umbridge narrowed her eyes and then smiled.

"I said this game has been cancelled Mr Davis." He nodded obediently turning and walking back to the changing rooms clutching a bloody nose with the rest of the Ravenclaw team. The Gryffindor team also made their way into the changing rooms Harry sat down and stared are the ground.

"Mr Potter, Fred and George Weasley I would like a word with you in my office." Umbridge called through the door of the changing rooms.

"Great," Harry muttered bitterly. All three followed Umbridge to the castle and into her office none of them said a word although they all wondered what she wanted from them. She sat calmly in her seat eyeing the three boys stood in front of her gleefully. Whatever it was she wanted to talk to them about Harry knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Fighting…Is not tolerated at Hogwarts." She spoke calmly smiling at the three boys who looked at each other uncertainly.

"So what are you gunna do?" George asked.

"Make us do some lines?" Fred answered smirking.

"Or hang us in the dungeons." George continued taking the whole thing light heartedly but Harry stood silent.

"No…" Umbridge answered slowly her smile widening, Harry didn't think it was possible.

"You are suspended from the Quidditch team." She answered giggling at the boy's reaction. Harry, Fred and George's mouth dropped.

"You can't do that!" Harry protested slamming his fist on Umbridge's desk. Umbridge flinched slightly but regained her composure.

"Mr Potter…this is exactly the sort of thing that has got you in to trouble for you need to learn to manage your temper." She smiled wickedly. Umbridge had taken their brooms and chained them in her office this was something Harry did not take kindly to. He slammed his fists into the table at dinner Alex, Ron and Hermione stared almost scared.

"It's not fair." Fred groaned placing his head on his clenched fist playing with his food.

"One day we're gunna teach that hag a lesson." George added.

"That we will," Fred smiled rising from his seat George accompanied him. Hermione leaned in.

"I'm wondering who cast those stunning spells at Harry during the Quidditch match." Hermione whispered.

"I heard they're checking people's wands." Seamus butted in clearly eavesdropping on their conversation. All four looked towards the door and saw professor McGonagall and professor Flitwigg checking students as they left the hall. Alex watched and groaned as she saw Justin approaching the table.

"Justin if you're here to gloat about winning but not really winning I don't wanna hear it." Alex said before Justin could even open his mouth.

"Fine, then I'm guessing you don't want your wand back." Justin replied pulling the sleek dark wand from his robe pocket. Alex frowned patting down the pockets in her robes but her wand was nowhere to be found. She looked up at Justin.

"You stole my wand!" Alex claimed snatching her wand from Justin.

"I didn't steal your wand!" Justin protested offended by his sister's accusation.

"You obviously dropped it being the careless irresponsible person that you are." Justin retorted walking briskly out of the hall before being stopped by Flitwigg.

"Ugh brothers," Alex sighed continuing to finish her dessert. Ron agreed wholeheartedly. The four began making their way out of the hall before being stopped by the two Professors. They checked Harry's wand and Ron let out a laugh.

"You're checking the person that was attacked that makes a lot of sense." Ron said sarcastically handing his wand to McGonagall who glared at Ron. Alex handed her wand to Flitwigg.

"_Prior Incantato_," He squeaked pointing his wand at Alex's her wand. The red light shot from her wand.

"This is it!" He squeaked Alex's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"WHAT!" Both Hermione and Alex chorus in unison.

"Professor…I swear I didn't." Alex began.

"This is out of my hands Miss Russo." She sighed

"Follow me…" She continued.

"But Professor, Alex was with me the whole time." Hermione protested following closely behind them.

_**I was thinking of doing the first DA meeting in the next chapter...what do you guys think which spells they should use? I will get to the Christmas holidays soon I promise I think that will be chapter 15 so soon I promise we'll see how it goes. I have a great idea for when Alex goes home. I'm excited about it I sure hope you guys are too.**_


	15. Apology Accepted

_**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, its kind of long because it has so many different scene changes. Needed to fit a lot in before Alex goes home for Christmas. Plus I've forced myself to write this by staying up and drinking Red Bull because I've been so busy with homework in the week its 2:00 am so i'm a bit tired. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^**_

Chapter 14 – Apology Accepted

Alex followed McGonagall silently lost in thought, who could have used her wand and most of all how did they get it? She had, had it with her that very morning she knew it. That question would soon be answered and she'd walk away from this unpunished…at least that's what she hoped. Alex had followed her head of house up to Dumbledore's office as she had done with Umbridge only a few days ago she hoped she wouldn't be paying anymore frequent visits to the headmasters office anytime soon after this. As the two entered the circular office Dumbledore glanced up at them over his half moon spectacles and gave a small smile before rising slowly to his feet.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon Miss Russo." Dumbledore smiled, Alex wasn't sure why he was smiling but at least she wasn't in trouble…for now anyway.

"Professor her wand has been identified as the wand that had attacked Mr Potter on his broomstick." McGonagall spoke softly although her tone suggested she was worried. The headmaster's eye's looked over Alex. Alex's mouth shot open.

"But Professor, I swear it wasn't me." Alex retorted coldly she didn't appreciate people accusing her of things she didn't do Dumbledore smiled once more.

"I do not believe Miss Russo attacked anyone." He replied calmly once more retaking his seat behind his desk just as Umbridge burst through the door she gave Alex a once over and giggled.

"You…again, surely headmaster she must be on the grounds of expulsion with all she's done first attacking a teacher and now attacking students…she's dangerous!" Umbridge stared at Dumbledore intently awaiting his decision eagerly.

"You're not here to make the decisions Delores." McGonagall pointed out staring at the short, toad-like professor.

"Her fate lies with myself and the headmaster after all she is in my house." McGonagall continued her eye's still transfixed on Umbridge.

"Fine," Umbridge breathed taking a seat lightly and staring at Alex as if she was a disgusting insect.

"I believe Miss Russo should tell us her side of the story…after all it is her being accused I'm sure she'll have something to say on the matter." Dumbledore suggested staring intently into Alex's brown orbs. She got the same feeling she had done the pervious time, that Dumbledore was reading her and that he could tell if she was lying.

"I have nothing to say." Alex shrugged.

"I don't know why my wand is the one that attacked Harry but if it was it wasn't me who cast it." Alex answered, Umbridge giggled.

"The words of a liar," Umbridge smiled.

"Tell us Miss Russo, if it was not you that cast the spell who did?" Umbridge continued interrogating Alex. Alex shrugged once more.

"I don't know if I dropped it or misplaced it I didn't think much about it I was too involved watching the Quidditch game." Alex replied her eye's fixing with Umbridge's she wasn't going to look away eye contact in her mind was key.

"More lies!" Umbridge screeched her face now inches from Alex's and she stared into Alex's eyes.

"At dinner Justin gave me my wand and told me that I was irresponsible in dropping it." Alex shrugged Umbridge drew away from Alex's face and stood straight once more.

"She's now shifting the blame." She giggled.

"There's no getting through to her we have to get some veritaserum." Umbridge urged now turning on Dumbledore who ignored her.

"Go and fetch Justin Russo." He said calmly watching McGonagall leave.

"Why are you even looking into this, it's clear as day she's lying!" Umbridge replied shakily her voice beginning to break with anger and frustration. Justin and McGonagall soon arrived Justin looked concerned as well as confused.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I don't think Alex attacked Harry that's not something she would do, she would only do something like that to myself or Max but nobody else sir I'm sure of it not unless she was under threat or they attacked first." Justin babbled before Dumbledore hushed him.

"Mr Russo, did you give your sister her wand at Dinner?" Dumbledore asked staring into Justin's grey eyes.

"Yes sir I did." Justin answered also nodding his head.

"Where did you get the wand?" Dumbledore continued.

"Well Alex's friend Stevie asked me to give it to her, she told me she'd dropped it." Justin replied it seemed as if something had suddenly clicked inside Justin's head and Alex's too.

"It was Stevie." They chorused smiling at each other.

"Fetch me Stevie Nicholas." Dumbledore asked once again watching McGonagall leave.

"I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble." Justin whispered as Alex and Justin sat in the corner talking quietly, when Stevie burst through the solid oak door followed closely by Professor McGonagall and Snape.

"So you got me, well done." Stevie announced as she entered the office both Justin and Alex raised their eyebrows.

"Yes it was me, pothead didn't stand a chance." Stevie smirked as she swaggered around the circular office picking up and examining the objects around the room. McGonagall stared at her an appalled look permanently fixed on her face. Dumbledore raised his hand bringing Stevie to a sudden halt as she approached his desk her eye's fixed on the silvery sword red rubies engraved. Snape soon arrived his mouth curling into a small smirk.

"You wanted to speak with me headmaster." Snape drawled eyeing Stevie as he passed her. Stevie grinned up at Snape.

"Miss Nicholas was the one who attacked Mr Potter during the Quidditch game this morning." Dumbledore answered, Snape's eye's narrowed.

"And what do you purpose we do headmaster?" Snape inquired his face turning sour.

"I believe that is for you to decide Severus." Dumbledore replied gazing softly at the people gathered in this office.

"Expel me already ugh." Stevie snorted smirking at the two wizards that were about to decide her fate. Alex shot Stevie a daggering glare before examining and trying to read the expressions on the others faces but Dumbledore and Snape were both unreadable. Stevie continued smirking until Snape's dark cold eye's glared into hers.

"Wipe that grin off your face you stupid girl." Snape snapped suddenly rounding on Stevie.

"You are a disgrace to the house of Slytherin." These words seemed to just bounce off Stevie taking no effect what so ever.

"You will serve your detentions with me, you will have no free time what so ever, you will go to lessons after they have finished you will come right back to me until lights out is that clear?" The smirk faded from Stevie's face but as Stevie's faded one grew upon Alex's. Stevie was clearly disappointed with the outcome of her punishment obviously hoping upon hope to be expelled.

"And stand up straight." Snape demanded before storming out of the office leaving and stunned Stevie and a highly amused Alex.

* * *

"You should have seen her face." Alex blasted telling Hermione, Ron and Harry about the events that had occurred with Stevie in Dumbledore's office.

"Blimey no free time and the whole time with Snape, that would be enough to drive anyone mental." Ron chortled making the other three Gryffindor's laugh. The common room slowly began to empty eventually leaving the four by themselves huddled by the warm fire. Alex was beginning to quite enjoy her time at Hogwarts especially when she was with Harry, Ron and Hermione there was always something new to learn and even though Alex hated the school work there was plenty of magic to keep her occupied. She could use it whenever she wanted and she didn't have her dad in her ear constantly but she knew that would be happening soon enough. The Christmas holidays were creeping up on them pretty quickly and Alex was feeling excited for it she couldn't wait to tell Harper all about her time at Hogwarts. The four's discussion about whether it's easier being a boy or a girl the argument was beginning to get heated when the was a crack. Alex almost fell off her seat at the sudden strange appearance of this creature.

"Harry Potter sir," The creature squeaked bowing low making the tip of this long thin nose touch the scarlet rug. Alex watched the creatures long pointed ears flap as he stood up straight, she had never seen such a thing.

"Hi Dobby," Harry smiled nodding towards Dobby in acknowledgment. Alex then noticed what the creature was wearing it was wearing layers of thick woolly socks and a tea cosy, Alex wasn't sure if it was to keep him warm or if it was just a fashion trend, whatever it was it sure beat Harper in her mind.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has found what you have been looking for." He squeaked Harry sat up starring at Dobby intently.

"Really where is it?" Harry asked.

"It is the room of requirements." Dobby answered, Alex, Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances before Hermione explained it to them.

"The room of requirement it changes to suite the finders needs." Hermione answered.

"I read about it in Hogwarts a history." She continued her face filled with excitement. Dobby led the four to a plain wall where a large door had begun to appear. They stepped inside a large room the ceiling was high and the stone floor made the room echo.

"It's prefect." Harry smiled thanking Dobby for his help now they would have a place where the DA could meet and train in secret. Hermione got to work letting people know as soon as possible. Another day closer to Christmas Alex thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Saturday dawned bright and early the next morning, an icy breeze rattling the windows. Hermione had organised their first DA meeting for this evening and they were all pretty excited.

"Do you think they will turn up?" Harry whispered to the group over breakfast, the nerves were beginning to get to him.

"Course they will Harry." Ron assured nudging Alex who was sat in a sort of dream world.

"Don't do that you remind me of Luna." Ron teased smiling at Alex.

"Sorry…I was just thinking." Alex replied looking down at her untouched breakfast, she had, had one of those dreams, a nice dream the ones were you wish you could never wake up.

"You're doing it again." Ron's voice rang from a slight distance, Alex didn't realise the rest of them had got up from the table and were heading out of the Great Hall.

"I'll catch up." Alex answered dreamily once more staring into space.

After a few quiet minutes an unwanted recognisable voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Dreaming of being somewhere else? Me too," Came the cold harsh voice of Stevie who slumped down beside Alex who had just come back to reality.

Alex watched Stevie pick up a piece of bread, taking a huge bite and began to talk.

"You know what Russo, I want to apologise for taking your wand." Stevie spoke then swallowing her food then taking a sip of juice from Alex's untouched goblet. Alex frowned for a moment sceptical of Stevie.

"What have Slytherin put you up to now?" Alex replied coldly narrowing her eyes at Stevie.

"Nothing, nothing," Stevie replied innocently holding up her hands like she was surrendering.

"What's the catch then? I forgive you and…" Alex inquired raising her eyebrow.

"That we go back to the good old days, the way we use to be." Stevie shrugged.

"Also I heard there's something between you a Pothead...I mean Harry." Stevie continued examining her nails and then correcting herself. Alex let out a nervous laugh before answering.

"Pfft! What girl no, no!" Alex answered her voice slightly higher than usual a rosy shade of pink forming on her cheeks. Stevie smiled and raised her eyebrow.

"Ok if you say so." Stevie shrugged rising from her seat.

"What do you say we play a few pranks on your brother, get back to normal?" Stevie smiled not waiting for Alex's answer.

Alex made her way slowly up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Alex," Max chortled hiding something behind his back.

"Max what is it now?" Alex asked through gritted teeth, she didn't have the time and patience for Max's stupid inventions right now she was to busy devising a plan to prank Justin with Stevie.

"Look what I found!" Max replied pulling out a shiny rock.

"Max that's a rock," Alex replied beginning to become irritated by her younger brother's presence.

"I know but I was thinking it could be like the stone of dreams." He replied shutting his eyes and thinking hard. Alex watched Max for a moment before continuing leaving her brother stood in the middle of the staircase, with any luck Peeves would come along and chuck something at him. Alex spent the whole day pretty much doing nothing but the pile of homework that had been set, she sat with Ron and Harry by the fire discussing their homework which seemed pretty much impossible.

"It's quite simple." Hermione moaned she had been explaining the same potion for about 20 minutes now but it didn't seem to sink in.

Alex sighed in frustration, she was good at potions when it came to making them, but the theory side of thing's was not so easy.

"Bloody potions, it's useless." Ron groaned slumping against and armchair.

"What time is it?" Harry inquired wanting anything to do other than be doing homework.

"Almost seven better get going." Ron answered jumping up from the floor and stretching.

"Sounds good to me." Alex agreed also jumping up from the floor she thought she had made good progress on her essay…at least better than Ron had. They made their way out onto the seventh floor corridor towards the blank stone wall, where a door began to emerge. A large group of students were huddled together inside the large room.

* * *

"Hi everyone, thank you all for coming," Harry announced his voice bouncing off the walls and ceiling creating an echo.

"First spell I thought we ought to learn is disarming, I know it may sound simple but it's very important." Harry continued looking around at all the faces.

"Ok Neville you first," Harry encouraged standing beside him.

"Point your wand a little higher." Harry instructed, Neville did as he was told but it was no use no matter how hard Neville tried he couldn't seem to get the hang of it.

"Don't worry Neville you will get it eventually." Hermione assured smiling at him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron shouted pointing his wand directly at Alex.

"_Protego_!" Alex shouted blocking the spell sending it right back towards Ron his wand flying out of his hand. Alex grinned pleased with herself.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ron protested scowling at Alex who just shrugged giving him a charismatic smile. Ron went over to join Harry his face disgruntled.

"Bloody cheater," Ron grunted. Harry looked at him astonished and began to laugh.

"Ronny was beaten by a girl." George's patronizing voice echoed around the room. Ron's face began to turn red.

"Shut up!" Ron mumbled looking down at his feet. Hermione smiled taking hold of Ron's shoulder.

"Maybe if you practice some more you won't lose." Hermione laughed. Ron scowled at her words muttering something under his breath that no one really heard.

The meetings continued throughout the rest of the term, Christmas holidays were drawing closer Umbridge knew that there a secret organisation happening amongst the students but for now she couldn't quite put her finger on who or what it was.

"Today will be the last DA meeting until after the holidays." Harry announced, there were a few groans from the members.

"Everyone you have all done so well, I think you all have greatly improved, we'll see you next term and have a great Christmas." Harry smiled everyone began to leave, leaving Alex and Harry alone in the room.

"So…" Harry said smiling weakly at Alex.

"I'm going to kind of miss…these meetings." Alex added quickly diverting what she was really going to say, Harry smiled.

"Me too,"

"Got any plans over Christmas?" Alex asked trying to keep away the awkward silence that was falling between them.

"I'm staying with Ron and his family…Hermione too." Harry replied not quite meeting Alex's gaze.

"How about you?" He added quickly not wanting to sound rude.

"Nah nothing." Alex shrugged, mistletoe started to appear over Alex's head, she gazed up at it biting her lip, and Harry hesitated leaning in slightly. Alex closed her eyes she hadn't kissed anyone since Mason had left six months ago. As Harry leaned closer Alex could feel his warm shallow breath brushing her face, his lips pressed lightly against hers she didn't know whether to kiss him back or just stand there but before she could decide he pulled away.

Harry blushed giving Alex a small smile.

"I'm sorry I-I know you have a boyfriend." He added turning from Alex who stood stunned trying to recall exactly what had just happened.

_**Ok so I think I have a great idea for the Christmas holidays in the next chapter what do you guys think should happen? Also keep up the reviews I love them thank you so much to everyone who read this story and the reviews I haven't got a bad one yet so thank you! I hope it stays that way.  
**_


	16. The Beast Within

_**Ok so this chapter is much longer, I'm so proud of this one and the reason it's so long is because I got carried away and wasn't sure where to end it, I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it and it took me ages to write.**_

Chapter 15 – The Beast Within

Over the past few weeks Alex hadn't had the chance to do the pranks with Stevie because of all the DA meetings and homework she had, Alex had to keep making up excuses every time she couldn't do pranks with Stevie and Stevie was beginning to become suspicious and was tired of Alex blowing her off every time she tried to arrange something. Stevie confronted Alex a few days before the holidays began.

"Hey!" Stevie called on morning as she caught sight of Alex sat alone in the courtyard petting her owl, Alex looked round lazily.

"Hey." She replied turning back to her owl. Stevie joined Alex in the courtyard slumping on the cold stone bench beside her.

"What's up with you? I risk my neck every night to play some pranks and you never show up!" Stevie complained, Alex was surprised by the calmness in Stevie's voice she was usually so easily angered or sarcastic, but she couldn't tell Stevie the truth about the DA.

"I've just been busy…I promise after the holidays I'll start." Alex responded catching Stevie's eye.

"Or what about during the holidays?" Stevie grinned.

"What do you mean in the holidays?" Alex asked her dark eyebrow slightly raised.

"Well that's what I came to ask you about…I kinda need a place to stay and was hoping I could bunk at yours I don't wanna stay here in this hell for Christmas and I have nowhere else to go." Stevie's eyes pleaded with Alex's.

"Ahhh that's why you wanted me to forgive you…I knew there would be a catch." Alex grinned.

"Please Alex I have nowhere else to go." Alex had never seen Stevie beg before she seemed so serious there was something clearly wrong and Stevie needed some support. Alex took in a deep breathe before answering.

"I'll ask my parents, you can come with me, there's no way they'd say no to your face." Alex sighed giving Stevie a small smile.

"Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" Stevie grinned holding up her fist. Alex bumped fists with her and smiled she was glad to be fixing her friendship with Stevie.

* * *

There was a slight bit of tension between Stevie and the Gryffindor trio as she joined them on the walk down to Hogsmead station with Alex. Hermione did her best to be civilised.

"So Stevie would you like to join us in our compartment back to London?" Hermione asked her words seemed forced as if it was the last thing she wanted. Harry and Ron exchanged exasperated glances narrowing their eyes before Stevie answered.

"No Alex and I won't be joining you." Stevie answered without looking at the three there was a sign of relief of the three's faces. Alex quickly explained because of their confused looks.

"We're travelling by wand, it's faster." Alex smiled.

"You mean like disapparate?" Hermione asked her eyes widening.

"But we only learn that in 6th year." Ron protested.

"Different kind of wizard," Alex sang laughing pulling out her old wand from her boot Stevie did the same.

"Oh yeah," Ron breathed he envied Alex for this he didn't want to take the train either.

"Well you guys have a great Christmas." Alex said hugging each of her friends Harry held onto her for an extra few seconds before Alex pulled away. Alex waved and disappeared from sight appearing immediately in the Russo living room. It had obviously taken Jerry by surprise, he jumped up from the couch, his hot mug of coco slashing over the wooden floor.

"Gahh Alex, look what you made me do!" Jerry cried looking down at the mess he'd made.

"I'm sorry dad." Alex pouted.

"I'll clean it up." She continued Jerry looked up at his daughter in shock, Alex cleaning up something, what was wrong with her?

"_Evanesco._" Alex said pointing her wand at the spill and it immediately disappeared. Jerry looked up at her in astonishment.

"Come here." He smiled out stretching his arms allowing Alex into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." He said pulling his daughter into a tight hug. Theresa walked down the spiral staircase her eye's widened as she saw her daughter in the embrace of her father.

"Mija," She breathed running towards her, Alex broke from her dad's embrace.

"Mom, I've missed to so much." Alex cried holding onto her mother as tightly as possible as if she never wanted to let go. Stevie couldn't help but feel jealous of Alex, her parents were so happy to see her, while Stevie knew her parents would never act this way. Alex broke away from the hug and cleared her throat.

"Mom, dad can Stevie stay with us this Christmas, she has nowhere else to go?" Alex asked, her parents looked up as if they had only just become aware of Stevie's presence.

"Oh…well it might be a tight fit but why not." Jerry smiled, Alex and Stevie smiled back once more bumping fists.

"Thanks Mr and Mrs Russo, I'll be on my best behaviour." Stevie winked.

"Where's Harper?" Alex asked eagerly she couldn't wait to see her best friend once again.

"It's the last day of school she'll be home later." Jerry answered making his way over to the kitchen counter and re-making himself a hot chocolate.

"When Harper gets here you can tell us all about school." Theresa said excitedly making her way back upstairs. The time seemed to go so slow while Alex was waiting for Harper to arrive home it was 2:30pm half an hour to go, Justin and Max burst through the door.

"Hey everyone we're home." Justin announced setting his suite case on the floor.

"Did you miss me?" Justin asked before noticing Alex and Stevie sat casually on the couch. The both looked up lazily from watching the TV.

"How, what, how did you get here before us?" Justin spluttered. Alex gave him a small smile rising to her feet and sauntering towards Justin.

"We used our wands, you know what wizards do." Alex answered sarcastically.

"You didn't have to get the train." Alex laughed retaking her seat.

"Now if you don't mind we're trying to watch this." Alex continued staring back at the TV then ignoring her brothers as they made their way up to their rooms. The yellow door opened Harper entered not noticing Alex and Stevie sat silently watching the TV as she set her bag down on the island counter in the kitchen.

"Harper!" Alex screamed getting up from the couch and beaming at her best friend.

"Alex!" Harper replied running to Alex and pulling her into a hug, even though Alex didn't often like hugs she was just please to see her best friend again.

"Tell me all about Hogwarts, do you like it, do you hate it. Have you made new friends, a new best friend, she hasn't replaced me has she Alex?" Harper babbled her face lined with worry.

"Harper chill I have made new friends…but don't worry nobody could ever replace you." Alex assured smiling at her best friend, Harper would always be her best friend. Alex told Harper and her family all her stories at least the ones she was allowed to talk about she knew to keep the DA part quiet. She even told them about Umbridge's punishments allowing them to examine the scars embedded on the back of her hand. Theresa gasped in horror at this and the story of Alex and Stevie being hung in the dungeons.

"I'm writing a letter to complain!" Theresa said her voice filled with anger.

"Mom, its ok it happened like months ago and there's nothing you can do about it not even Dumbledore can." Alex shrugged she didn't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction and would prefer her mother to just drop it. The whole family had fun putting up the Christmas tree and decorating it and the whole house, this was what Alex loved most about Christmas aside getting gifts, there was thistle, baubles and little Christmas figures everywhere. They sat drinking mugs of hot chocolate they answered the door to Christmas carollers and sang Christmas songs Alex felt as if she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Alex awoke early on Christmas day she wasn't sure if it was from excitement or just the time difference she wasn't use to. She made her way down the spiral staircase in her pyjamas wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Merry Christmas." Everyone chorused as Alex entered the kitchen. She smiled taking her seat at the island counter, her mother placing a warm bowl of oatmeal in front of her. Justin walked through the door holding a pile of letters Alex's barn owl Barney also followed dropping three packages on Alex's lap. They were from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Alex opened Harry's first it looked like a glass spinning top, Alex examined it but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"That's a _sneakoscope_ it lights up and whistles when someone is about to do or say something untrustworthy." Justin explained taking the _sneakoscope_ off of Alex and examining it.

"I need one of these for when you're around." Justin said glancing at Alex who smiled cheekily.

"Oh that's nice of them to give you gifts I do hope you sent some." Theresa said giving Alex a warning glance. Alex bit her lip,

"I'll give it to them later."

"How?" Harper asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm a wizard…I can pop anywhere remember or I could take the IPP." Alex explained shrugging. The package from Hermione was very heavy and Alex could have guessed what it was.

"_Advanced potion making_," Alex read the cover of the book that had fallen out of the wrapping along with another book with the title 'A _Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions__.' _

"Hmm this could be useful." Alex murmured hiding the book from the others knowing that none of them most of all her father wouldn't approve of it. Finally she opened Ron's package that contained to Alex's delight many of Fred and George's products. Alex smiled to herself placing her gifts to one side she watched as the rest of her family opened their gifts. Alex had bought Justin a broom stick servicing kit to help maintain his broom and a book on how to do so. Justin was very pleased with his gift. Alex was surprised at Justin's gift it turned out she might be in need of a broom stick servicing kit also. Justin had bought her along with her parents a _Firebolt_, Justin promised to teach Alex to fly as he had done with the flying carpet. Alex was happy overall with her gifts and set out immediately with Justin to test out her broom. Both Stevie and Harper decided to watch. The four went to a place well hidden from mortals so that they wouldn't be caught, Justin also cast a spell making any mortal who came close forget something and go back. This was in exception of Harper.

Alex had never flown a broom before and Justin had warned her that the _Firebolt _was the most powerful broomstick out and that she should maybe try out first on Max's _Cleansweep Seven_. Alex knew he was probably right. Alex mounted the broom kicking off the ground hard, Justin thought this was a very good start. Justin showed her how to turn, dive and even do a loop the loop, Alex was thoroughly enjoying herself she hadn't realised how much fun it could be.

"I think you're ready to try out the _Firebolt_." Justin called, Alex dived landing elegantly to the ground handing Stevie the _Cleansweep Seven_ and picking up her _Firebolt_. She grasped the streamline ash handle tightly examining her new broom. Alex jumped and let go of her broom as Justin landed with a thud beside her, but the broom didn't fall to the floor it hovered in mid-air.

"Oh that's nice, now I don't have to pick it up." Alex giggled mounting the broom.

"Alex be careful." Justin urged taking hold of his sister's shoulder.

"That broom can go from 0 to 150 mph in 10 seconds so just be careful." Justin continued his voice concerned he didn't want Alex to get hurt. As soon as Alex kicked off she knew exactly what Justin meant the broom sped off and Alex was flying so fast everything she past was a blur. She soon got the hang of it, it was so much easier to fly then the last broom. It turned so easily at the slightest touch. Alex hovered in the air gazing at the winter wonderland around her. She saw Justin speeding towards her on his sleek black _Nimbus 2001_. As he approached her she saw the ball on snow in his hand but before she could react he had already thrown it at her the cold soft snow hitting Alex gently on the arm before breaking into small flakes. Alex dived to the ground grabbing a handful of snow and pelting it at her brother, Justin and Alex raced through the air having a snowball fight but Justin's _Nimbus 2001_ had no chance against Alex's new _Firebolt_. Alex and Justin had spent most of the day flying around Justin was now teaching her how to play Quidditch, Alex had decided she would try out for the Quidditch team next year, although she wasn't into sport but the _Firebolt_ made it so effortless and so easy. They decided to call it a day popping back into the Russo living room where Theresa was making Christmas dinner.

"That smells delicious Mrs Russo." Harper expressed taking a seat on the orange couch glad to be out of the cold.

* * *

The family sat around having Christmas dinner when they heard a howl, Alex glared at Max.

"Max!" She scolded slamming her hand down on the table in anger she didn't want to be reminded of Mason.

"What, that wasn't me!" Max protested innocently. There was another howl and Alex stood up running out on to the terrace.

"See I told you it wasn't me." Max called from the table but Alex didn't care she leaned over the terrace looking for the source of the sound was nowhere to be seen. Alex tried to swallow the lump that had just formed in her throat, maybe she was just imagining it. Disappointment hit her as she sat back in the seat quietly placing her head in her hands. She was sure she had heard it, Max had too so she couldn't have been imagining it. There was a knock at the door, Alex lifted her head from her hands and got up running to the door.

"It's Mason." Alex breathed excitedly running to the door swinging it open.

"Mason I-." Alex's face fell when she saw the face of her neighbour.

"Merry Christmas," She said handing Alex an envelope. Alex smiled weakly closing the door leaning against it trying to hold back the tears.

"Alex…" Theresa started, looking at her daughter sympathetically.

"It's ok mom." Alex stammered sitting herself on the orange couch supporting her head in one hand resting on the arm. There was another knock at the door Alex didn't feel like answering it.

"Alex could you get that please?" Jerry called from the table. Alex got up sulkily opening the door.

"Hello Alex, Happy Christmas." Said the husky British voice. Alex let out a piercing scream of delight throwing herself into Mason's arms knocking them both down to the floor.

"Glad to see you too." Mason laughed getting to his feet and assisting Alex.

"Mason, how did you…what are you doing here?" Alex asked confused.

"I thought you were stuck as a wolf forever." Alex continued looking over Mason's hairy face.

"Alex it's getting cold shut the door." Jerry called from the table.

"Mom, dad, Mason's back!" She said excitedly taking hold of his arm and leading him through the door. Jerry stood up shaking Mason's hand.

"I have to ask…how did you do it?" Jerry insisted. Mason pulled up a chair.

"My uncle use to be a wizard, well he still is, he's also a…." He cleared his throat.

"Werewolf," He continued, Jerry stared at him.

"Really, who might that be?" He asked.

_"_Fenrir Greyback." Mason answered, Stevie spat her food over the table in shock and Jerry looked just as stunned. Mason frowned at their reactions.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked looking from Stevie to her dad confused.

"Nothing, my food just went down the wrong way." Stevie spluttered clearing her throat and cleaning up the mess she had made, Jerry still looked concerned.

"You're related to Fenrir Greyback?" Jerry repeated slowly as if trying to make the words sink in.

"Yes," Mason replied realising he had let slip the wrong thing.

"Anyway." Alex butted in.

"How did you get back into your wolfish but human form?" Alex asked curiously.

"My uncle has given me part of his powers allowing me to take a human form, the only problem is I can't control when I change back into a wolf." Mason admitted. As he said this he changed into a large white wolf. Alex stroked his head while in thought. Alex had been so excited about Mason returning she found it hard to sleep that night. Jerry wasn't allowing Mason to sleep in Alex's room even in his wolf form so he slept downstairs. Alex crept down the spiral staircase and over to the orange couch where Mason led.

"Hey." Alex whispered, stroking the wolfs soft head, his ears suddenly pricked up. Alex sat on the couch allowing the wolf to lay his head in her lap while she stroked his soft fur.

"I'm going to figure out a way to fix you." Alex whispered thinking to herself, she sat in silence for a moment. Something suddenly clicked in her mind, what Snape had said in one of her potions lessons.

"Mason, I know how to fix you, at least sort of." Alex said leaping to her feet and rushing upstairs to get the book Hermione had given her for Christmas and opened her trunk pulling out her cauldron, scales and ingredients. She ran down to the lair setting up her cauldron opening the book where she found what she was looking for, '_Wolfsbane Potion' _The book told the set of instructions and explained as Snape did that the potion would not cure _lycanthropy _but it would prevent some of the changes. This could mean Mason could stay in his wolf like human form without having to change into a full wolf unless exposed to directly to the full moon. Alex was aware and could tell by the instructions the potion was going to be tricky but she was determined to brew enough to help Mason. Alex had stayed up all night brewing, the sun had risen a few hours ago, Alex was done, the potion looked how it was supposed to according to the book. She smiled to herself pouring some into a flask and running upstairs. She was greeted by her family and Stevie but Mason was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Mason?" Alex asked.

"Oh we thought you had took him for a walk." Justin laughed to himself.

"Justin I'm serious." Alex breathed her voice beginning to break she didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

"Mason's gone and I need him back please, please take me to where he's at." Alex disappeared from the warmth of her living room appearing in a snow covered forest, the trees were thick making in impossible for sunlight to shine through.

"Mason," Alex called softly pushing herself through the branches and leaves as she shivered in the cold. Alex proceeded into a clearing where she saw Mason stood.

"Mason." Alex said softly once more approaching him cautiously. Mason turned suddenly his eyes wide with fear.

"Alex what are you doing here?" He whispered his voice worried.

"You didn't say good-bye and I brewed some _wolfsbane _it will keep you in your human form." Alex answered holding out the flask towards him. Mason's eyes glanced at the flask then into Alex's eyes taking a step towards her and taking gently hold of her arm.

"Alex you have to leave it's not safe for you here." Mason whispered looking around as if looking for something.

"Please go home, I'll come back later." Mason urged but Alex wasn't having any of it, if she was going to leave she was going to leave with Mason.

"No, not without you." Alex protested, Mason was still looking around their surroundings, Alex couldn't understand. Alex heard a rustling sound from over Mason's shoulder she saw a large man with matted grey hair and grey whiskers. As he came into full view he smiled wickedly glancing down at Alex and licking his lips exposing his sharp teeth.

"Mason, you brought me fresh meat." He growled excitedly stepping towards them. Mason turned to face the large man as if shielding Alex. He circled the two stepping behind Alex inhaling her scent.

"Wizard," He grinned, Alex could feel his warm harsh breath on the back on her neck, and she closed her eyes gripping her wand tightly keeping it out of view.

"Alex go," Mason whispered releasing his grip on her and turning to face Greyback.

"She's mine." Mason growled baring his teeth viciously. Greyback smiled at his nephew.

"Ok." Greyback snarled baring his teeth and lowering himself into a crouch readying himself for a fight. Mason braced himself. Fenrir Greyback may have been stronger but Mason Greyback was faster.

Fenrir lurched himself towards Mason. Mason pushed Alex to the ground being pinned to the ground by Fenrir letting out a whine of pain.

"Mason!" Alex screamed watching in horror as her boyfriend was bitten and scratched repeatedly. Alex raised her wand her hand trembling violently.

"_Stupefy_!" She screamed sending a red bolt of light towards Fenrir knocking him unconscious.

"Mason!" Alex cried running over to his blooded body kneeling by his side.

"Mason I'm so sorry." She sobbed applying pressure to one of his severe wounds.

"I don't want to be flesh and bone hurry up and get us home." Alex appeared in the middle of the living room clutching Mason's unconscious, bloody body.

"Help him!" Alex wailed her hands shaking ripping parts of her shirt and tying them tightly around Mason's wounds.

"Jerry call an ambulance." Theresa cried helping Alex apply pressure.

"The mortals will never have seen such wounds we have to get him to a wizarding hospital." Justin answered trying not to look at the blood, he thought he might faint.

"I don't care where!" Alex screamed.

_**Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter I only just realised the link between Mason's last name and the charater ****Fenrir Greyback and I thought it might be fun to link them some how. So Fenrir Greyback is Mason's uncle that's all you guys know for now, in the next chapter it will tell you more about the relationship between Mason and Fenrir. I'm personally so proud of this chapter half of this stuff just comes to me while i'm writing. I haven't really planned many things for after the 16th chapter I guess i'll just wing it lol as Alex Russo says :P Any ideas would be welcome too.  
**_


	17. St Mongo's Hospital

_**I'm not so keen on this chapter, it's not very active but the next one will be a lot more interesting...I hope, I was a bit dissapointed I got only 2 reviews for the 2 chapters I posted. I'm not requesting reviews it's the fact that I want to know your idea's and what you think, what could be improved and stuff to only get two reviews I was like oh =0( I was looking forward to what you guys thought, but oh well ^-^ love you guys for reading this story anyway.**_

Chapter 16 – St Mongo's Hospital

Alex and Jerry had taken Mason to St Mongo's hospital in London it was the best wizarding hospital there was and if there was any chance of saving Mason this would be the place. Alex waited as patiently as she could the wait seemed unbearable why didn't she leave when Mason told her to? It was her fault for being so stubborn. It was her fault in the first place that Mason had ended up being a wolf why didn't she take his word for it when he said he loved her. Her eye's filled with tears as the memories played out in her mind. The healer's had told Alex to go home numerous times but Alex sat and waited and she wasn't going to leave until she got news of how Mason was. As Alex sat on the first floor of the hospital outside the ward with a sign saying 'Creature-Induced Injuries' this was where Mason would be staying after the healers were finished with him. Alex was caught by surprise when she heard familiar voices they were the voices of Ron, Harry and Hermione. Alex looked up in astonishment, her ears had heard correctly and she wasn't just imagining it. There they were clear as day stood only down the corridor. It didn't take the trio long to spot Alex sitting quietly outside the ward.

"Hey." Alex mumbled miserably.

"What are the odds?" Ron laughed silencing himself noticing the miserable look plastered on Alex face he cleared this throat.

"I mean what are you doing here?" Ron continued looking Alex up and down.

"She's visiting someone obviously." Hermione butted in giving Alex a sympathetic smile.

"Who are you visiting?" Harry asked.

"Mason." Alex murmured she couldn't look at her three friends. Harry felt a hint of jealousy at Mason's name and wished he'd never asked.

"I hope he's ok." Harry continued he really did mean those words he wouldn't want wish the pain of losing someone on anybody and if Mason made her happy he would be happy for her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked taking a seat beside Alex placing her arm around Alex's shoulder.

"He was attacked by a werewolf." Alex sniffled wiping away some of the tears leaking from her eyes. Hermione clasped her hands to her mouth then handed her a tissue and did her best to comfort her. Alex let out a small laugh.

"He's already a werewolf it doesn't matter." Alex paused before continuing.

"Who are you visiting?" Alex managed.

"Mr Weasley." Harry said quickly.

"He was attacked by a snake." Ron said bitterly.

"But he's ok." Ron added quickly giving Alex a small smile.

"Mum says he should be able to come home in a few days, if it wasn't for Harry's dream..." Hermione nudged Ron hard in the ribs she knew that Harry wouldn't want Alex knowing something like that. The three left Alex, entering the ward to see Ron's dad.

A healer appeared holding a clipboard and a white feather quill.

"Miss are you waiting for one Mason Greyback?" She asked looking down at her clipboard than at Alex. Alex nodded getting up quickly from her chair.

"Is he ok?" She asked her eye's frantic. The healer smiled.

"He's fine." She said assisting Alex into the ward, Alex smiled as she passed Harry, Ron and Hermione crowded around a bed where a Red headed man led covered in snake bites and bruises. As Alex cast her eyes over the ward she caught sight of Mason wrapped in blooded bandages, cuts and bruises but despite that he sat smiling at her. Alex smiled back taking a seat beside his bed taking hold of his hand. Her eye's filled with tears and she began to cry.

"Hey, no tears, I'm ok look." Mason smiled softly stroking Alex's hand lightly.

"It's my fault, all of this is my fault." Alex sobbed.

"Not it isn't." Mason soothed.

"But it was my fault when you were turned into a full wolf and now it's my fault that you got attacked by your uncle." Alex continued sobbing breathing heavily. Mason lifted her chin up gently.

"Not at all." Mason smiled pecking Alex on the lips. Alex sighed wiping the last stray tears from her eyes and putting on a brave face for him.

"How did this happen." Alex sighed staring across the room and out of the window the sun shone brightly through the clear window a blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds.

"Alex it was never your fault, it all began when I was a young boy living back in England." Alex starred intently into Mason's eyes ready to find out everything about her mysterious wolf.

"My uncle is known to perhaps be the most savage werewolf alive today. My Father offended my Uncle when I was just boy and he contaminated me as a young boy as revenge. He told me his soul goal is to bite and contaminate as many people as possible." Mason said his face filled with disgust. He took a deep breath and continued.

"He wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizard world, he believes that we as werewolves should seek revenge on wizards who have treated us so badly and take over the Wizard world."

Alex's mouth was open in disbelief she quickly noticed what she was doing and closed it.

"So why did you go see your Uncle if you knew he was evil?" Alex stuttered confused for a moment. Mason smiled trying to sit up but wincing in pain.

"I went to go see him because I was in full wolf form. I heard he could help me back to becoming more human. He gave me some of his power so I could change into a human form. Unfortunately it wasn't as effective so I can't help turning into a wolf when night fall comes." Alex frowned for a second.

"So you're basically back to your normal self apart from being slightly hairier than usual?" Alex smiled slightly amused.

"Yes I think so." Mason beamed back.

"So do you want to drink your _Wolfsbane Potion_?" Alex asked pulling a flask of the potion out of her bag.

"It will stop you turning into a wolf." She added smiling at him and handing it to him. Mason sniffed the content and gagged.

"Ugh seriously you want me to drink this?" He smirked plugging his nose and throwing the content down his throat and swallowing quickly.

"You will have to take it everyday…to prevent you from turning into a wolf." Alex advised.

"Of course that's if you want to stay in your human form." She added quickly trying to hide her longing. Mason took Alex's hand in both of his and squeezed it.

"I would drink any vile potion everyday to be with you." He smiled giving her the sweetest smile. Alex didn't know quite what to say, she wasn't the kind to express her true feelings so she just smiled encouragingly.

"How long do you think I will have to be stuck here?" Mason barked with laughter slumping down on the pillows.

"Mason…I'm not at mortal school anymore." Alex said looking down at her feet.

"Then where are you studying?" Mason inquired raising his eyebrow confused.

"I'm studying wizardry at Hogwarts." Alex answered looking into Mason's eyes again.

"It's a great school." Mason replied sourly avoiding Alex's gaze. He knew this meant that he would never see her.

"I was hoping to see you again…more often." He continued staring out of the window. A healer entered the ward, stopping at the end of Mason's bed.

"I'm afraid Werewolf wounds never heal fully, you will be left with large scars, you were lucky that this werewolf wasn't in full form…else you could become one." She admitted not looking at Mason. Mason smirked in amusement and her assumption.

"How long do you think I have to stay here for?" He inquired trying to sit up once more. The healer looked over Mason and then thought carefully.

"Perhaps 2 days, there is nothing else we can do except keep your wounds clean and prevent bleeding." She glanced up giving him a smile and then continued to the next bed.

"Great two days." He huffed scowling in annoyance. Alex gave him a comforting smile.

"I'll be here every minute." Alex assured settling herself more comfortably into the chair beside the bed.

* * *

The two days in St Mango's hospital dragged by, there was barley anything to do in the ward and Mason could hardly move to go for a walk. Alex found herself often making the excuse to go get frequent cups of tea and coffee. Every now and again she bumped into Harry, Ron and Hermione stealing a few minutes of interesting conversation which was quite a relief. Alex was on one of her coffee runs when she spotted Harry alone in the corridor.

"Hey," Harry beamed he looked at Alex she looked terrible, the dark rings under her eyes told him she hadn't slept in awhile and her dark inky hair was tied back in a messy bun which hadn't been brushed for two days, but to Harry she still looked beautiful.

"Hey," She replied giving him a small tired smile.

"You look…rough, want to go get something to eat with me?" Harry asked hopefully. Alex glanced back at the ward where Mason was asleep and she was starving. Alex smiled nodding and following Harry down the hall.

"So, how is Mason doing?" Harry inquired not sure if he sounded sympathetic or just purely nosey. Alex cleared her throat and looked at the posters and leaflets covering the walls.

"Um quite well, I'm taking him back to mine tomorrow so he can rest." Alex replied and sighing quietly.

"I'll be glad to get out of here." She continued turning and smiling at Harry.

"Yeah it's kind of boring here." Harry agreed kicking thin air they sat at a table not talking much.

"You are coming back to Hogwarts aren't you?" Harry asked suddenly breaking the silence between them. Alex just nodded staring morosely at the floor.

"I don't want to go back if I can't be with Mason." Alex sighed.

"He shouldn't be stopping you." Harry said bitterly. Alex stared at him and frowned.

"If you want to give up the DA and your friends and your magic for a stupid wolf you do that." Harry scolded his voice raised a few wizards were now staring at the two young wizards Harry was breathing heavily once seeing the hurt in Alex's face his angry subsided.

"I—I'm sorry." He breathed re-taking his seat lowering his head in shame.

"I over re-acted." He mumbled, Alex didn't answer. Then she left without another word.

"Alex!" Harry called smashing his fist on the table in frustration why couldn't he just hold his tongue.

* * *

Alex arrived home to be greeted by her family and Stevie, Alex introduced Mason and Stevie she wasn't sure if they'd already met or not.

"Mason you are welcome to stay here as long as you want." Theresa smiled helping Mason onto the orange couch. Jerry smiled but it wasn't a convincing smile Alex could tell he didn't like the idea. Mason recovered quickly although the scratches from Fenrir Greyback would never fully heal and would leave scars. Mason had a few small scars on his arms and torso and a large on across his back but while dressed you could hardly tell. Mason continued taking the _wolfsbane _that Alex had made everyday, Alex would have to brew more very soon but she didn't mind that she was glad to have Mason back in her life she truly now could never feel happier.

_**Would you like to see more of Mason in the story? Or should I just leave it here? Got any idea's of what could happen in the next part of the story, i've only planned the end and I want to maybe feature some of your idea's because it's a good way to connect and get involved, may be even make the story better...of course I have my own idea's on how it should go but more idea's are better than just one!**_


	18. Stevie's Secret

_**I wrote this chapter during my free periods in school, well most of it anyway need something to do in my free time. I would have posted it but school block FanFiction *rolls eyes* I think this chapter has alittle bit more going on I wasn't exactly sure how to go about it so I tried my best. Chapter 18 is almost finished that is a bit more exciting in my opinion but this is a must read to understand a bit of what is going to happen later...it will all piece together.**_

Chapter 17 – Stevie's Secret

Alex and Mason spent what little time they had left together, they were almost inseparable where Alex went Mason followed like her little puppy dog.

"How am I going to see you again?" Mason sighed playing with a strand of Alex's dark hair as she laid her head on his chest. Alex sat up frowning at Mason.

"I'm not going back!" She insisted staring into his hazel eyes sincerely.

"You can't, you have to go back to school." Mason argued his lips curving into a small smile.

"No I'm not!" Alex protested rising to her feet and glaring down at Mason. Mason simply let out a bark of laughter still sitting staring up into Alex's enraged brown eyes.

"Why aren't you taking me seriously?" Alex pressed irritably pushing him playfully. Mason sighed sitting up.

"Because I don't want you to miss out on anything," He replied suddenly looking serious. They sat for a moment in silence when Alex lifted her head and beamed at Mason.

"Come with me!" She requested her eyes alight with excitement.

"I'll go to school if you stay there too, or close by." Alex continued looking pleadingly at Mason, she knew he couldn't resist her puppy eyes and pout. Mason sighed melting in her hands.

"Fine," He said reluctantly not particularly liking the idea.

Mason took hold of Alex's hand as Alex raised her wand, a second later they were stood on a cobble stone street filled with cloaked wizards.

"I don't think I'm going to blend in here." Mason whispered in awe glancing around.

"Of course you will…no one will know you're a werewolf." Alex replied but not convincingly they were already attracting stares and she was sure it wasn't because they had just appeared there but because of the hair on Mason's face.

"So where do you think I can stay?" Mason inquired looking around the small street for some sign of a hotel or inn.

"We'll have a look." Alex noted as they began walking through the crowded street. They tried many different inn's but all said they were full or that they didn't allow students or in one case hairy people, Mason was beginning to understand what his uncle had meant about wizards treating werewolves badly. Alex sighed in frustration.

"We'll find somewhere I promise." Alex was now praying with herself she needed Mason close now that she got him back they couldn't be far apart. They sat in the three broomsticks drinking butter beers when Alex got an idea. She began to grin gleefully Mason frowned wondering what she was grinning at.

"What?" He asked staring at Alex intently.

"The shrieking Shack." Alex breathed her grin still wide but it then subsided.

"But it might get to cold." She groaned placing her head in her hands, it was so frustrating.

"Well I'll see." Mason replied grabbing his coat also taking Alex's and helping her put it on.

"After you my lady." He smiled opening and holding the door for Alex smiling. Alex giggled stepping through the door holding out her hand waiting for Mason to grasp it. They walked hand in hand until they came to a clearing where a sign displayed the words 'The Shrieking Shack' with skulls either side of it.

"Why are there skulls?" Mason asked gulping.

"I don't know." Alex shrugged taking a step passed the barbed wire fence.

"Alex wait, what if it's dangerous?" Mason hissed staying put. Alex laughed at his words and continued walking.

"Alex get back here, or I'll come get you myself!" Mason demanded.

"Well then come get me." Alex giggled still walking towards the shack. Mason began running towards Alex at full speed, Alex also started running but she wasn't anywhere near as fast as Mason so she decided to whip out her wand.

"I'm getting closer." Mason panted now only a few yards from Alex. Alex went through all the spells she could remember in her head before yelling.

"Expelliarmus," Mason was thrown backwards when the scarlet light shot out of Alex's wand hitting Mason's chest. Alex smiled although she had hoped she hadn't hurt him. Mason didn't move, Alex started to worry making her way slowly towards Mason.

"Mason." She called softly edging towards him but his body lay still, maybe she had knocked him unconscious she thought. She bent over examining him when his arms abruptly caught her arm pulling her to the ground beside him. He smiled.

"Gotcha," He teased Alex hit him lightly on the arm.

"Don't do that to me." Alex breathed stroking his face.

"Let's check out this 'shrieking shack' Mason suggested getting to his feet helping Alex to hers. As they got to the wooden door they stared at each other before pushing the door slightly ajar. The room they entered was coated with thick dust this place had clearly been neglected for some time.

"Nice place." Mason joked as they both made their way up the stairs, each step creaked giving the dusty, dark shack a more eerie sense to it. Alex laughed at his sarcasm.

"I think if you fixed it up with magic we could make it work." Mason smiled gazing around the room.

"I think I can arrange that." Alex giggled taking out her wand. At a wave of her wand the whole room transformed from dusty and dirty to clean and tidy, not a speck of dust could be found. The windows had fixed themselves but Alex had made sure that the shack on the outside would look like it had before. Alex smiled to herself.

"Is this satisfactory?" She asked laying down on the newly clean made bed.

"Prefect," Mason smiled laying beside her and stroking her hair gently. Alex had fallen asleep she was at peace knowing that Mason would still be around not only that but the bed was extremely comfortable. Alex glanced at her watch jumping up from the bed in shock.

"What is it?" Mason asked frowning.

"I'm late the welcome feast will be beginning soon." Alex breathed pulling on her robes giving Mason a quick peck on the cheek she left without another word running as fast as she could towards the gates of Hogwarts until she could run no more.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself muttering under her breath. Hitting herself in the forehead drawing her wand, why run when she could just zap herself to the gate. She appeared startling Professor Flitwigg the little dwarf teacher.

"Where have you been?" He squeaked furiously. Alex shrugged.

"I'm sorry Professor I got distracted." She answered simply dragging her trunk slowly towards the castle.

"Have you seen Stevie Nicholas?" The dwarf called. Alex turned to face the dwarf raising her eyebrow, it suddenly occurred to her that she had completely forgotten about Stevie, she didn't even remember seeing her much over Christmas. In the distance she noticed Stevie swaggering along side what looked like Snape, Alex smiled to herself continuing to drag her trunk. She finally arrived joining Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She smiled pleasantly at her friends, they too gave her smiles.

"How was your Christmas?" Alex asked staring at the three sat opposite her.

"Good." They chorused.

"How is…Mason?" Harry asked forcing the words from his mouth.

"He's good." Alex smiled taking a large gulp of juice from her goblet. She noticed the food surrounding her and realised how hungry she really was, she hadn't eaten all day. Then she realised she hadn't left Mason with any money or food. He could catch his own food she thought trying to shrug off the guilt. She had decided she would sneak out when everyone went to bed.

Alex awoke at 10:30pm ready to sneak out of the castle, although she had no plan on how she would get outside the gates. Then it occurred to her, she could fly over the gates and walls but she couldn't sneak through the school carrying her Firebolt. She sat and thought the accio charm would work. She smiled jumping out of bed and dressing quickly and as quietly as possible. She would have to sneak past Hermione and Ron. She tiptoed through the common room Ron was already asleep in an armchair by the fire snoring loudly, Hermione was sat studying her books as usual. She climbed through the portrait hole tiptoeing through the corridors the moon shining through the windows creating long shadows.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, Alex flinched as Hermione's hand caught her arm preventing her from going any further.

"Nowhere," Alex lied very unconvincingly, Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Then why are you sneaking out?" She asked staring accusingly at Alex her arms now folded.

"W-Well, to the kitchens." Alex lied again but still very unsuccessfully.

"Ok, ok Mason is staying in the Shrieking Shack and I'm going to see him." Alex admitted holding up her hands innocently.

"Happy now?" Alex asked disgruntled. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, do you even know how to get to the shrieking shack?" Hermione asked once again raising her eyebrow.

"I'm flying." Alex retorted, At this Hermione let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked folding her arms.

"I know a secret passage way." Hermione smiled leading Alex down the staircases.

"If you're escorted by a prefect, such as myself nobody will suspect a thing." Hermione smiled pulling on the sleeve of Alex's top.

"So you're helping?" Alex asked slightly astonished, she'd never known Hermione to break the rules well apart from the DA.

"Another time you should maybe ask Harry to use his invisibility cloak." Hermione suggested while they made their way into the entrance hall. Opening the large door and stepping into the cold night air, the grounds were still thick with snow. Alex watched the condensation rise as each time both herself and Hermione exhaled.

Hermione continued leading Alex through the snow she was now wishing she'd brought a coat, she hadn't thought carefully about it.

Hermione was guiding her towards large tree when Alex caught up Hermione took out her wand pointing it at the tree that had begun violently swinging it's branches as if trying to attack them.

"Imobulous," She said as white spark shot from Hermione's wand making the large swinging tree freeze. Alex stared at Hermione.

"You climb down through at little whole there." Hermione explained pointing at the large hole at the roots of the frozen tree.

She clambered down the narrow muddy hole, covering herself in thick black mud, she frowned in disgust wiping herself down but smudging the mud further into her clothes. She continued climbing through the narrow hole her hands coated with thickset mud. She groaned as she continued further, she'd have to do this every time she went to go see him. After awhile of crawling on her hands and knees the tunnel seemed to be become wider so she could just about stand up. She spotted a few cracks of light up ahead which meant she was close to the end of the tunnel. She pushed open the trap door hoisting herself up out of the hole and into the warm room.

"Alex?" Mason's voice called confused from upstairs. Alex began climbing the stairs two at a time.

"How did you get here?" Mason inquired beaming as Alex ran into his strong arms.

"You're all muddy" Mason chuckled pulling her away to arms length and examining her.

"Yeah, it's not the best way to get here." Alex shrugged pulling out a pouch. Mason frowned.

"What's that for?" He asked when Alex held out her hand to give it to him.

"It's money, so you don't starve." Alex shrugged smiling.

"Have you eaten yet?" Alex asked also pulling out some food from her bag. Mason's eyes widened.

"Nope," He replied not taking his eyes off the food. Alex laughed.

"Have as much as you want." Alex giggled handing him the bag of food. Alex yawned tired.

"You know you should be making your way back to bed." Mason said lifting Alex's head off his shoulder.

"No," Alex groaned forcing her head back to the warm comfort of his body.

"Go," Mason urged pushing her lightly.

"No," Alex protested once more placing her head on his shoulder.

"Don't make me drag you there myself." Mason laughed pulling Alex to her feet picking her up like a princess and taking her slowly down the stairs to the open trapdoor.

"Now go and I'll see you tomorrow." Mason soothed placing Alex back to the floor. She smiled sleepily at him. Alex kissed Mason passionately her arms locked around his neck making it impossible for Mason to pull away, running her fingers through his thick hair.

She finally pulled away satisfied.

"Wow." Mason breathed.

"That was…" He was speechless Alex placed her finger on his lips and put her other finger up to her hushing him before disappearing down the hole.

Alex pulled herself upright breathing in the cold night air shivering. A cold voice caught her by surprise.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Russo." Snape drawled his lips curving into a smile. Alex turned confronting Snape, just behind

Snape, Stevie stood shivering.

"Two students walking about at night, If I had a choice you would be both on the way home tomorrow." He sneered turning his cloak billowing behind him back up towards the school. Stevie was clutching her arm not looking at Alex who walked beside her.

"What were you doing wandering the grounds?" Alex hissed glancing up at Snape who didn't seem to notice. Stevie didn't say anything and walked silently.

"Miss Russo that will be 50 points from Gryffindor and an hour detention tomorrow," Snape snapped glaring at Alex who wasn't expecting him to say anything, Alex nodded quickly turning and making her way up the staircase. Alex pondered while making her way silently up the staircase, why wasn't Stevie talking to her? Why wasn't she also being punished? She may have been in Slytherin but that didn't stop the head of house taking points. These questions ran around through her mind over and over but she got no answer to them. She sighed climbing into her warm four poster bed, she couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning most of the night she eventually drifted off to sleep.

_**Why do you think Stevie is acting weird? As she has been in the last few chapter even if you haven't noticed now I've highlighted it. **_

_**Also yet again any ideas of what can happen during in the term?  
**_


	19. Spying or Lying?

_**Ok so there has been a lot going on in my life recently, a lot of drama...I could write an orginal myself! Haha. This chapter is a lot longer I finished it the other day but just no time to post it! Life is so hectic haha...usually I was leading a boring life. So this chapter is long but important, plus a bit exciting! **_

Chapter 18 - Spying or Lying?

"Alex?" Hermione asked shaking her lightly.

"What?" Alex groaned turning sleepily to look at Hermione fully dressed and ready for lessons.

"You missed breakfast. We have care of magical creatures today." Hermione informed smiling at Alex.

"Oh," Alex replied clambering out of bed and rushing to get ready. She stopped laughing at herself quickly zapping on her clothes.

"Hey," Alex smiled at Ron and Harry who were hovering by the portrait hole.

"Morning," Harry replied brightly stepping out the portrait hole and walking beside Alex.

"I'm glad you decided to come back." He grinned happy to see her again.

"Yeah me too," Alex replied looking back at Hermione who was in a deep argument with Ron so hadn't noticed.

"Welcome back children." Dr. Evilini cackled allowing the students to crowd around her just on the edge of the forest.

"Hagrid's back." Hermione whispered nudging Ron and Harry who were stood either side of her. The three looked over to the little hut sitting just outside the black forest, smoke billowing out of the chimney. Alex didn't know who they were talking about but she would soon find out she thought. Dr Evilini told them that they would be going deep into the forest to look for Unicorns. Hermione and Alex exchanged confused glances. Hermione raised her hand.

"There is nothing in the book about Unicorns." She pointed out. Evilini glared at Hermione dismissing her comment and continued placing people in groups of four.

"Harry Potter, Alex Russo will be partnered with Draco Malfoy and Stevie Nicholas." Evilini announced Harry groaned glaring and Malfoy, Stevie came to join Alex and Harry with Malfoy skulking behind her.

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger will be partnered with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." She continued smiling at the four. Blaise was a Slytherin he was a tall boy with dark skin who was known to be excessively vain. Ron mumbled something under his breath following after Hermione to join the Slytherins.

"This is totally pathetic!" Malfoy scowled walking ahead of the three of them leading them deeper and deeper into the forest. They walked silently the soft snow crunching beneath their feet compacting itself.

"Maybe we should go back." Stevie advised they had been walking for a few minutes and by now they couldn't hear the other groups.

"Oh shut it Stevie!" Malfoy snapped carrying on ahead.

"Stevie is right." Harry agreed stopping where he was. Malfoy turned and smirked at Harry.

"Scared, Potter?" He laughed. Harry shook his head.

"No, I just don't want to be stuck in here with you." Harry retorted smiling back a Malfoy.

"Guys cut it out, we should take a vote." Alex interrupted trying to be diplomatic. They all began to bicker amongst themselves when they heard the crunching on leaves on snow. They fell silent looking around.

"Nobody move." Harry hissed drawing his wand from his robes. An arrow hit the tree right next to Stevie's head.

"_Stupefy_!" Stevie shouted reacting to the attack. Suddenly they were surrounded by Centaurs. Harry gulped not lowering his wand.

A centaur stepped forward lowering his arrow.

"Harry Potter." The centaur spoke his voice low and raspy. Harry turned to look at Alex who shrugged.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Harry stammered not quite sure why he was nervous, he had met centaurs in his first year.

"What brings into this deep part of the forest?" He asked stepping towards the group.

"Stay back!" Malfoy shouted pointing his wand straight at the centaur. Harry glared and Malfoy.

"Put your wand down!" Harry hissed through gritted teeth he noticed the wild looking centaur with long black hair and dark mysterious eyes was Bane, the centaur he had met in his first year. Stevie rolled her eyes stamping on Malfoy foot he yelled in pain dropping his wand to the floor. Stevie smiled picking up his wand and placing it into her pocket. Alex laughed amused by Stevie's actions.

"We're looking for a Unicorn." Alex piped up, Harry hadn't said anything.

"Harry Potter, the Unicorns are far too deep into the forest it is too dangerous, finding one is merely impossible." Another centaur spoke softly stepping forward. He noticed that it was Firenze with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes he was not as wild as Bane.

"What business do you students have searching for unicorns? Bane added stepping back and staring at the four wizards.

"Our teacher Dr Evilini sent us to look for them." Frienze's eyes widened before he spoke once more.

"Dr Evilini has been searching for Unicorns for sometime now, we must ensure she doesn't find any." He continued the four stared intently at the half man half horse.

"Why?" Harry asked abruptly.

"She is looking to live forever and to gain power." The centaur answered then turning to lead the rest away leaving the four stunned,

"So Evilini is…up to no good." Harry spoke slowly turning to face the two Slytherins and his fellow Gryffindor they began to make their way back to the grounds.

* * *

Ron gulped spotting the spiders crawling across the ground.

"Hermione…" Ron squeaked pointing at the ground.

"Honestly Ronald they won't harm you!" Hermione replied irritated.

"Blaise I think we're going the wrong way." Pansy added looking around the thick tree's which didn't allow the sunlight through the leaves.

"I agree." Hermione said clearing her throat and looking around the place. Ron let out a whimper.

"Hermione look," He cried clutching hold of Hermione's robes. The rest of them turned to look at Ron was looking at an gasped. Thousands of black eyes watched them edging closer, these creatures were not normal size about triple the size of a normal spider.

"Um I think we should go the other way." Hermione breathed edging backwards, the Slytherins turned and began to run. Ron followed leaving Hermione alone. Hermione screamed running to catch up with the rest of them. After running for a few minutes further into the forest clutching stitches in their ribs they panted glancing at one another.

"Great navigating Blaise," Pansy breathed hunched over. Ron wiped the sweat from his head and smiled at Hermione who glared back at him.

"You left me!" She managed to choke still trying to catch her breath.

"Look…" Blaise spoke in awe looking and a brilliantly white glow.

"What?" Pansy replied turning to look where Blaise was looking, not to far from where the four were gathered stood a glowing white Unicorn with a silvery mane.

"Wow." Ron breathed stepping closer toward it. It looked up and Ron froze.

"Ron get back here!" Hermione hissed.

"But it's so beautiful." Ron muttered not taking his eyes off the beautiful creature. Blaise grabbed the back of Ron's robes and tugged pulling him to the ground.

"Ouch! You bloody idiot!" Ron glared up at Blaise then brushing himself off and turning to see where the Unicorn was but it had gone.

"Yeah I'm the idiot." Blaise sneered turning to walk away.

"Yeah…you are." Ron said hunching over smirking at the back of Blaise's head.

"Oh leave it please Ron." Hermione pleaded taking hold of Ron's arm.

"Yeah Weasley you should listen to mud-blood Granger." Blaise laughed not turning to look at Ron who was turning scarlet.

"Oi Zabini!" Ron shouted his lip curving into a smile and raising his wand. Blaise turned the smirk was wiped off his face when Ron cast a spell.

"_Stupefy_!" Blaise wasn't prepared for an attack and quickly dodged red spell hurtling towards him.

"That's it Weasel-bee!" Blaise breathed picking himself off the floor and keeping his eyes fixed on Ron. Pansy smiled pointing her wand at Ron also. Hermione aimed her wand at Blaise who turned to look at her in disgust then lowering his.

"Let's go," Blaise said bitterly turning and heading in the opposite direction out of the forest.

* * *

"I can't believe this Potter you got us lost!" Malfoy groaned sitting down on a snow covered log. Harry rolled his eyes turning to glare at Malfoy.

"Sitting down isn't going to help us get out of here now is it?" Harry said through gritted teeth. Suddenly the whole ground shook from underneath them. They clutched onto a tree.

"You don't think it's a troll do you?" Harry breathed but it couldn't be there was not smell he thought.

"All right there 'Arry," came the familiar voice of Hagrid.

"Oh look it's that oath making the ground tremble." Malfoy laughed the trees were getting thinner so Malfoy carried on towards the edge of the forest. Harry made his way towards Hagrid who was beaming at him.

"Hagrid what happened?" Harry asked staring at the bruises and scratches on his face.

"Oh nothin'" shrugged his smile fading.

"How about you Hermione and Ron come down to me hut this evening an I'll tell you where I've been." Hagrid added patting Harry on the back making him almost lose his footing and fall to the ground.

"Oh…I thought we was alone," Hagrid cleared his throat noticing Alex and Stevie stood staring up at him. Alex had never seen such a tall, hairy man in her life aside Mason but she was sure he wasn't a werewolf. His beard was matted covering half of his face but he had warm black eyes.

"Oh this is Alex…" Harry replied turning to smile admiringly at her.

"…and Stevie." He added quickly not taking much notice of her.

"Oh…errh" Hagrid replied fiddling with the buttons on his coat.

"Uh nice urh to meet ya." He answered holding out his dustbin sized hand for Alex to shake.

"You too." Alex said taking hold of his hand, he shook her whole arm.

"Well Hagrid we best be going now." Harry announced turning to make his way out of the forest.

"Where have you been?" Dr. Evilini frowned ushering them out of the forest.

"You're the last out." She added.

"Did you spot any Unicorns?" She asked her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Umm no?" Harry replied confused as to why she looked so excited.

The four carried on walking Alex narrowed her eyes as she passed Evilini she knew that she was up to something and she was going to have to warn Justin about it.

* * *

Alex couldn't eat lunch she was too busy thinking about Evilini and Stevie, they were both hiding something and Alex was going to find out sooner or later.

"Justin," Alex called jumping out of her seat as Justin passed the Gryffindor table.

"What is it Alex, I'm kind of busy studying for me N.E." Justin said looking impatiently at his little sister.

"I think Dr Evilini is up to something." Alex warned staring into Justin's eyes she wasn't sure if he'd believe her.

"Look Alex I don't have time for your tricks, please just go and bother someone else." Justin scolded before turning on his heel and leaving Alex.

"But what about last time?" Alex shouted, she couldn't believe Justin didn't believe her just like he hadn't the last time she stopped him from getting him powers drained. She stomped her foot hard on the ground angry with Justin. Harry took gently hold of Alex's shoulder making her flinch.

"Sorry." Harry laughed taking his hand off her shoulder.

"It's ok." Alex breathed still infuriated.

"What's up?" Harry asked taking a seat, Alex also taking one beside him.

"I think Evilini is up to something and I want to know what." Alex explained staring up at the high table where Evilini sat talking to Professor Snape.

"I figured that myself from what the centaurs said." Harry laughed looking to where Alex's eyes were fixed.

"She tried to steal my brothers' powers once before and with so many of us here I wouldn't be surprised if she'd try it again." Alex admitted her eye's now staring into Harry's. Alex sighed getting up and looking down at Harry.

"Are you up to the task Harry Potter?" She laughed. Harry grinned rising from his seat to stand beside Alex.

"Of course." He answered still grinning.

"What are you two grinning about." Ron interrupted.

"Finally admitted your feelings for each other?" He continued taking a large bite out of one of the many sandwiches he was holding.

Both Harry and Alex frowned staring at Ron.

"I'll take that as a no." Ron added turning red and swallowing his food hard.

"I'll just leave you two…to it." Ron shifted embarrassed. There was silence between the two they couldn't look one another in the eye.

"I'd umm better go," Alex said slowly.

"Have some uh homework to do." She laughed nervously before turning quickly and walking briskly out of the hall blushing. Of course she wasn't going to do homework she had to see Mason and then had her detention with Snape. She spent ages trying to fix her hair and make up but she just couldn't be satisfied with it she gave up running down to the entrance hall noticing Stevie looking very shifty she stopped watching her friend closely. She followed Stevie quietly into the dungeons watching her every move. She watched as Stevie entered a room, she was clearly having some sort of private meeting with someone.

"Spying Miss Russo?" Alex gulped when she heard the cold voice of Snape turning to face him giving him a small smile.

"I-I-I umm," Alex stuttered trying to think of something to say.

"Well…" Alex laughed nervously.

"Well, what?" Snape asked slowly his empty black eyes fixed on Alex, something about her panic clearly amused him as his lips began to curve into a small smile.

"I was just coming to see you…professor." Alex lied her eyes unable to meet Snape's cold gaze.

"Miss Russo I suggest no more lies and no more snooping around on your part or you could get into some serious trouble." Snape advised still staring at Alex.

"No doubt your mischievous streak all began since you met Potter and his friends." Snape continued.

"Well actually I was a lot worse in mortal school, you see this one time I put an out of order sign…" Snape's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"I did not ask for your life story Miss Russo." He retorted coldly leaving Alex, entering the room Stevie had entered only a minute or so ago. Alex sighed climbing back up the stone steps and out into the grounds, she headed towards the Whopping Willow she pulled out her wand and casting a spell.

"_Imobulous_," Allowing the tree to freeze, She clambered down into the muddy hole, crawling through the cramped tunnel eventually coming to the open trapdoor.

"Mason," Alex called softly walking briskly up the stairs where she found Mason passed out on the large bed.

"Aww," Alex smiled setting her bag down quietly, kneeling beside his bed gently stroking his hair.

"So this is what you're hiding." Came the angry voice of Harry. Alex turned in shock rising to her feet quickly facing Harry enraged face.

"Your werewolf boyfriend," He scolded breathing heavily.

"You don't understand…" Alex wasn't sure what happened next Mason and lurched himself on top of Harry in his full wolf form.

"Mason no!" Alex screamed taking out her wand pointing it directly at Mason.

"Hurry!" Harry panted Mason's large paws pushing down hard on Harry's chest he felt as if his ribs would collapse any minute. Alex hesitated before yelling.

"_Expelliarmus_," Alex cried closing her eyes. Mason flew backwards landing hard on the floor turning back into his half man half wolf form.

"Mason are you ok?" Alex asked running over to Mason's side. Harry lay coughing trying to get his breath back.

"That's right go over to the wolf that could attack you." Harry spat clambering to his feet. Alex narrowed her eyes glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." Mason panted.

"I thought you were going to hurt her." He explained rising to his feet extending his hand.

"I'm Mason," He said politely waiting for Harry to take hold of his hand. Harry took hold of Mason's hand reluctantly.

"Harry Potter," Harry answered shaking Mason's hand.

"Thee Harry Potter?" Mason gasped grinning widely.

"Umm yeah." Harry laughed slightly.

"I remember hearing the news of you defeating You Know Who when you were just a baby." Mason exclaimed excitedly. Harry frowned he couldn't understand how he would have known that night when he was around the same age as both Alex and himself. Alex noticed the confusion on Harry's face.

"Mason doesn't age he's over 300 years old." Alex explained, Harry's mouth dropped sure he had heard of things like the Philosopher's stone and drinking Unicorn blood but this was something completely different. The three sat in silence for awhile.

"It's a lonely lifestyle, to see the ones you love age and soon pass away and staying here is lonely also waiting for Alex to come and see me sometime I feel I'll eventually go insane not being able to speak to anyone." Mason admitted.

"I could ask Hagrid if you stay with him, he's a good friend of mine he's…different too." Harry explained giving Mason a small smile.

"Thank you so much." Mason beamed. Alex and Harry left Mason crawling back through the tunnel emerging from the roots of the Whopping Willow the sun was beginning to set casting long shadows.

"Sorry." Harry said after climbing out of the hole.

"Mason seems like a very nice guy." Harry smiled he was not expecting what came next. Alex with full force punched him.

"What was that for?" He said now clutching his nose, warm blood had begun trickling down staining his shirt.

"That's for following me." Alex breathed.

"I think you broke me nose." Harry groaned. Alex pointed her wand directly at Harry who let go of his nose and raising his hands above his head.

"I think breaking my nose is bad enough." Harry gulped. Alex let out a laugh.

"I'm not going to hurt you, _Episky_," Alex said waving her wand, there was a click and Harry's nose was fixed instantly.

_**Where do you think it should go from here?**_

_**Should the love triangle continue?  
**_


	20. Bite the Hand That Feeds You

**_Ok so not much to say before this just that chapter 20 is almost done and i've got some what I like to think some pretty cool ideas __and twists ahead I can't wait for you guys to read it._**

Chapter 19_ – _Bite the Hand That Feeds You

Harry and Alex made their way slowly back up to the castle both shivering as they entered the entrance hall the warmth washing over them.

"Well I better get to Snape's detention." Alex said bitterly waving good-bye to Harry and making her way down to the cold dark dungeons. Snape hardly looked up when Alex entered but as she did he spoke coldly.

"Next time Miss Russo, I would prefer you to knock." He said lazily his eye's didn't meet hers they were just transfixed on a brewing potion.

"What's that?" Alex asked approaching Snape's cauldron. He looked up sharply as she approached.

"Sit down." He ordered, Alex sat at a desk and took her seat lightly still staring at the brewing potion in front of her.

"Now it is none of your business what I'm brewing and if you knew anything about potions you would know what it was." He sneered narrowing his eyes. Alex sat silently watching Snape intently before asking.

"So what do you want me to do just sit here?" She asked slouching in her chair bored, sure she preferred this to getting words etched into her hand but she'd rather be doing something than nothing.

"Miss Russo," Snape snapped irritably.

"This potion requires a lot of focus if I were to get it wrong it could be disastrous." He snarled still not looking up at Alex. Alex sat in silence once more for awhile, minutes seemed to drag by. Stevie burst through the door.

"I can't take it anymore." She cried freezing when she saw Alex slouching at the front of the class room. Alex stared at her bewildered. Snape left his potion immediately escorting Stevie out of the classroom. Alex got up from her seat creeping towards the door that was ajar. Alex couldn't quite hear what they were discussing, when she heard Stevie's voice cry.

"When will it stop?" She sobbed.

"It won't ever stop as long as you're alive." Snape replied coldly, Alex had to strain to hear anything.

"What if people find out?" Stevie continued. Alex edged a little closer to the crack hoping she would hear a little better.

"When the night comes you have no choice." Snape explained.

"I don't want to, please help me." Stevie cried Alex could hear the sobs.

"I'm helping you as much as possible." Snape snapped.

"Come to me later tonight I will give you the potion you need it's almost finished." Snape answered. Alex bolted towards her seat as she heard Snape's foot steps coming closer. He burst through the door staring at Alex now sat quietly in her seat as if nothing had happened he narrowed his eyes.

"Leave now." He snarled, Alex got up running quickly out of the dungeons sprinting back up to Gryffindor tower.

For the next few days Alex watched Stevie closely but she seemed to act as normal as ever. She had completely forgotten about Evilini there was so much going on now, she had to help Mason, study for her O. and find out what Stevie was hiding. She had a good idea of what it could be but it couldn't be for certain even though it all added up. She discussed the whole thing with Mason who thought it over carefully they both decided it would not be good to come to a final conclusion without all the evidence.

* * *

"Russo," Stevie called one cold January morning a grin plastered on her face.

"Um yeah?" Alex replied turning to smile at Stevie.

"Going to Hogsmead today?" Stevie asked catching up with Alex and walking beside her.

"I think so yeah." Alex shrugged not sure why all of a sudden Stevie was interested in talking to her.

"So meet you in the three broomsticks at 1?" Stevie winked turning an walking in the direction they had just come. Alex thought about it, maybe she could find out what Stevie had been hiding, maybe Stevie was going to actually tell her. But Alex had to be careful of Stevie she was now part of Umbridge's Inquisitorial squad. She knew she would probably try and find out about the meetings and who was part of it and about the room of requirement. Alex while in Hogsmead planned to go to the shrieking shack where she would introduce Mason to Hagrid as Harry and Hermione had promised.

As the four Gryffindor's trampled through the thick snow Alex asked them about Hagrid. They explained that he was half giant and that he had been expelled from Hogwarts after being framed fro killing a girl but it turned out it had been Voldemort. Alex listened to more of their stories she especially liked the story of Harry and Ron going to see Aragog an Acromantula Hagrid owned which was a very, very large spider. The four laughed making their way to the shrieking shack.

"Mason," Alex called, she could heard footsteps from upstairs.

"I like what you've done with the place." Ron grinned looking around the shack picking up random now clean objects.

"Sirius could have done some work on it while he was here." Ron laughed Hermione shot a glare at him as they made their way up the stairs. Alex ran into Mason's arms hugging him for what seemed to Harry a life time. He cleared his throat.

"Hagrid is meeting us in the three broomsticks at one." Harry cut in.

"Aw it's so cute." Hermione smiled happy for Alex and Mason. They didn't spend long in the shrieking shack, Alex and Mason walked ahead hand in hand, Alex resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think you'd be much better for her than him mate." Ron admitted in a low voice so that Alex or Mason wouldn't hear.

"Ron," Hermione snapped glaring at him.

"Can't you two both be just happy for them?" She asked scowling at their selfishness.

"Well he's a werewolf." Ron shrugged.

"So! That doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings and that he's not good enough for her." Hermione snapped Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"What about Lupin? Are you saying he can't be with someone because he's a werewolf?" Hermione continued angrily raising her eyebrow.

"No, he's a nice bloke." Ron shrugged.

"But he doesn't have hair all over his face." Ron pointed out. Hermione scowled once more walking past Ron and Harry, catching up with Mason and Alex.

When they arrived at the three broomsticks Alex left Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mason to sit with Stevie promising she would only be a few minutes. Alex took a seat opposite Stevie and smiled. Stevie had already bought Alex a butter beer.

"Just in time." Stevie smiled pushing the butter beer towards Alex. Alex took large gulps from her drink, she had been so thirsty. Alex leaned forwards placing her hands on the table.

"So, Alex," She smiled staring into Alex's eyes.

"I wanted to ask if there's anything you're hiding." Stevie smiled.

"There's lots of things." Alex replied shrugging she couldn't understand why she had just admitted that it's like she couldn't help it.

"Are there any secret organisations that you're apart of?" Stevie inquired smiling deviously. It was as if Alex didn't have the choice to answer she just said it.

"The DA." Alex blurted out clapping her hands to her mouth. Stevie continued to smile.

"What does the DA do?" She continued.

"We're practicing defensive magic." Alex admitted. Stevie looked intrigued.

"Where do you practice?"

"In the room of requirement on the seventh floor." Alex answered once more.

"Can I join?" Stevie inquired rising her eyebrow at Alex. Alex turned to look where Hermione, Ron, Harry and Mason sat.

"You would have to ask Harry." Alex admitted getting up from the table leaving Stevie who smiled to herself.

"What was that about?" Ron asked watching Alex take a seat next to Mason.

"I told Stevie about the DA." Alex answered simply. Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped.

"You did what?" Harry spluttered.

"I told her about the DA, she wants to join." Alex said taking a sip of the butter beer Mason had bought for her. Hermione stared at Alex.

"You signed the parchment didn't you?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked confused.

"Well you don't have 'SNEAK' written across your forehead." Hermione replied gazing at Alex's face like she was waiting for them to appear. Alex shrugged unbothered by their shock.

"Well we best call off the meeting, hopefully not to get caught." Harry sighed, the DA was one of the many things Harry looked forward to and now it probably wouldn't be happening.

"No, Stevie said she wanted to join, not to snitch on us." Alex retorted scowling at Harry.

"She's probably a spy." Harry spat bitterly turning to glare at where Stevie had once been sitting.

"Well we'll have to see." Hermione sighed leaning her head in her hands.

"All right there you lot." Hagrid beamed looking at the students that were about half the size of him.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry, Ron and Hermione chorused.

"An you must be Mason." Hagrid smiled looking down at Mason's hairy face.

"Yes," Mason replied standing up and extending his hand.

"You seem like a nice fella," Hagrid added shaking Mason's whole arm.

"Me huts not that big but I'm sure you'll fit in." Hagrid added taking a gulp of fire-whiskey.

"I can turn into a wolf if there isn't enough room." Mason shrugged taking his seat again.

"Aw I'm sure Fang would love that." Hermione smiled enthusiastic of how this was going.

"Well Hagrid we all best be off now, see you later." Harry smiled making his way out of the pub.

"Bye Mason." Alex said kissing Mason on the cheek and leaving the three broomsticks.

* * *

Alex sat her plate empty. She stared morosely up at the teacher's table watching Snape and Evilini. Snape shot her a cold glare and she turned away quickly looking up at Harry.

"I had another dream last night." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione thinking that Alex couldn't hear him. But Alex wasn't to bothered, who cared about his dreams? It's not like they meant anything was it? As she was listening to Harry she watched as Evilini got up from the high table leaving the hall. Alex sighed in frustration getting out of her seat and heading out into the grounds. She spotted Evilini not too far away she was heading into the forbidden forest. Alex also noticed Umbridge just ahead making her way to Hagrid's hut. Alex argued with herself whether to follow after Evilini or to eavesdrop on Umbridge. She decided she would do both she crouched beside Hagrid's pumpkin patch trying to listen.

"Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat." Alex whispered growing a bats ear.

"I've told you I've been away for me health!" Alex heard Hagrid claimed very unconvincingly.

"Mmm yes, that's not what it seems like." Umbridge giggled.

"And tell me who are you?" Alex could only assume she was talking to Mason.

"I'm Mason Greyback." He replied politely.

"Greyback…" Umbridge muttered recalling the name in her mind.

"I suggest you pack your things, you won't be here much longer." Umbridge giggled. Alex pressed herself against the massive pumpkin as Umbridge left the hut, hoping that she wouldn't spot her.

"Filthy half-breeds." Umbridge muttered heading back towards the castle. Alex let out a sigh of relief and quickly headed towards the forest hoping she hadn't been seen. Alex wandered deep into the forest scanning the area for a glimpse of Evilini. She gripped her wand tightly beneath her robes ready just incase. Alex had been walking for at least half an hour she almost felt like turning back, the only problem was she didn't know her way back.

"There, there." Alex heard the familiar voice of Evilini up ahead. Alex felt her heart beat become harder and faster as she approached a clearing. A Unicorn was tied to the ground, Alex felt sick as Evilini traced a knife over the glowing white body. Alex pulled out her wand from beneath her robes aiming it at Evilini.

There was a crunch of leaves, Alex closed her eyes hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Who's there?" Evilini shrieked standing and drawing her wand violently her eyes scanning the forest. Alex held her breath hoping her thudding heart wouldn't give her away.

**_The reason I named this chapter 'Bite the Hand That Feeds You' Is because it's basically betrayal on Alex's part without_ _her realising of course. I hope you like this chapter._**


	21. Once In A Blue Moon

**_So not many people have been reading or reviewing recently which is a disappointment but no matter, I will carry on none the less. This chapter is shorter, bit exciting in some places. _**

Chapter 20 – Once in a Blue Moon

Alex held her breathe watching as Evilini wandered the surroundings, her wand raised, her eye's wide. Alex closed her eyes but she soon found out this wasn't the best idea.

"Ah Miss Russo, I should have known." Evilini cackled taking a step closer behind Alex. Alex gripped her wand tighter, her hands beginning to sweat she pulled it out sharply spinning to face Evilini pointing her wand at Evilini who smiled. Evilini lowered her wand circling Alex looking her up and down.

"You really are a foolish girl Alex Russo." She laughed coming to the front of Alex and looking her in the eye. Alex narrowed hers, her wand still raised.

"You don't think I'm going to let you get away with it?" She pointed her wand directly at Alex's throat.

"You mean you don't want me to get away with it again…but I will." Alex smiled, Evilini frowned for a moment but her evil smile lit up once more.

"And how do you plan to get away with it this time Alex Russo? It seems that I have the upper hand." Evilini giggled lowering her wand taking a few steps back from Alex.

"What do you want with Unicorns anyway?" Alex inquired trying to waste Evilini's time.

"It is a way to live forever." Evilini shrugged.

"I think it is something you would dream of too." Evilini smiled catching Alex's eye.

"No," Alex spat.

"My wand thinks you do…Werewolves don't age do they miss Russo?" Evilini smiled, Alex frowned why would she say something like that? She couldn't have known about Mason.

"I can help you." Evilini continued trying to persuade Alex to join her.

"You can be with your boyfriend forever." She smiled it was as if she knew what Alex was thinking when she continued.

"I can give him his full human form, if you would just help me." By this point Alex was very persuaded maybe she should play along Evilini wouldn't know any better just like she had done last time.

"Is it a deal?" Evilini inquired rising her eyebrow. Alex gulped nodding lowering her wand.

"How can I trust you?" Evilini then scowled.

"Because of my undying love for Mason." Alex answered quickly.

"Make the unbreakable vow." Evilini smiled stepping up behind Alex whispering in her ear softly making a shiver travel up Alex's spine.

"Not until you help Mason because I in turn can't trust you." Alex answered, Evilini rounded on her only inches from her face pointing her wand at Alex's throat once more.

"I'll take that as a no." Evilini answered, Alex narrowed her eye's looking over Evilini's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miss Russo but I can't let you got back, especially with you knowing my plot." Evilini sighed, it wasn't a real apology. Alex began to run.

"_Avada kedavra_," Evilini screeched Alex heard a rushing noise as Evilini set a jet of green light at Alex. Alex dived behind one of the large trees. The green light hit the large tree making it burst into flames Alex screamed crawling along the muddy ground.

"Russo! It's no fun when you don't die!" Evilini cackled searching for Alex. Alex kept crawling getting quickly to her feet and running as fast as she could finally crouching behind a tree breathing heavily. She could hear the sound of crunching leaves once more holding her breath but this time keeping her eyes wide open.

"Alex," Evilini called almost too nicely it made it scarier.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Evilini sang softly, a tear ran down Alex's face bracing herself getting ready to run.

"_Avada kedavra_," She heard Evilini scream once more seeing the jet of green light hurtling towards her. Once more she dodged it the curse hitting one of the large trees again. Evilini screamed in frustration. Alex ran again clutching a stitch in her ribs she was back where she'd started. Spotting the unicorn still tied down feeling sorry for it.

"_Diffindo_," Alex breathed pointing her wand at the ropes which immediately were cut allowing the Unicorn to get up and run free. Alex smiled but it didn't last long when she heard Evilini's voice approching.

"You can run, but you can't hide and if I don't get you something else will." She yelled. Alex continued running she didn't stop she didn't know where she was everything looked the same apart from the tree's were getting thicker making it much darker. Alex finally stopped feeling hopelessly lost. The sun was beginning to set and she had no idea where she was wishing she'd never followed Evilini. She collapsed to the ground the tears flowing freely from her eyes and there was no stopping them. Alex closed her eye's curling into a ball trying to keep warm.

* * *

Alex awoke freezing, coated in a thin sheet of snow but it wasn't the reason she woke up, A cold wet nose had touched her nose and a warm, rough thick tongue now licking her hand. Alex sat up violently noticing the wolf was Mason. She smiled stroking his soft fur gently.

"How did you find me?" Alex whispered softly pulling Mason into a hug trying to warm herself up. She rose to her feet looking around the pitch black forest she couldn't see any further than a foot. The wolf tugged lightly on the hem of Alex's robes obviously trying to lead her in the right direction. Alex took lightly hold of his tail allowing him to guide her still shivering the only sound they heard was the chattering of Alex's teeth. Alex felt a wave of relief when she could see the small lights from the castle and the light coming from Hagrid's hut. Alex knocked on the large door which immediately opened.

"Oh Mason that's where you been," He chuckled.

"And you must be Alex, come in." Hagrid beamed ushering her inside. Alex stepped inside a wave of warmth washing over her body. Then noticing Harry, Ron and Hermione perched on a high wooden bench with giant mugs of steaming hot tea.

"Have some tea, you must be freezing." Hagrid urged placing a large mug in front of Alex as she sat quietly Mason curling up by her feet warming her legs. Alex still shivered. Hagrid gave her his giant mole skin over coat instantly warming her but it was more like a quilt for Alex than a coat.

"Thank you," She croaked wrapping herself up.

"Why were you in the forest it's dangerous in there." Hagrid asked staring intently at Alex.

"Evilini had a Unicorn tied down and she was going to kill it." Alex answered. Hagrid's mouth dropped.

"She did not," He exclaimed in shock sitting forward.

"She also tried to get me to join her in gaining power and living forever." Alex explained looking at each of them who stared transfixed at her.

"She said there was a way to get Mason back into his human form." Alex continued, Mason's ear's pricked up lifting his head.

"Yes it is possible." Hermione explained Alex smiled and looked at her pleadingly.

"But it's tricky and dangerous…very dangerous." Hermione warned.

"Since when has that ever stopped us." Ron laughed Alex smiled with Harry, Ron and Hermione's help she was sure it could work.

"You lot can't go looking to cure a werewolf, you got your owls to study for." Hagrid protested.

* * *

The next morning Alex woke with the worst fever she'd ever had. She shivered constantly it felt impossible to get out of bed. Making her way slowly down to the common room still in her Pajama's and wrapped in her dressing gown.

"Wow you look awful." Ron laughed. Alex looked up at him weakly.

"That's because I feel awful." She groaned taking a seat slowly into one of the many armchairs. Hermione placed her hand on Alex's forehead.

"Wow Alex you're burning up we need to get you to cool down," Hermione urged.

"But I feel cold," Alex protested weakly.

"And we have to find a way to help Mason." Alex exclaimed Hermione smiled sympathetically.

"We can do that, you just rest." Hermione smiled. Alex had thrown up twice already and the trio were finding it a task to look after Alex and look up ways to help Mason, Ron found it extremely difficult when it came to his turn caring for Alex.

"Ron all you have to do is check her temperature." Hermione scowled.

"If she get's too hot it can be really bad." Hermione explained.

"But she's shivering and saying she's cold." Ron protested.

"Yes but Ronald that's what makes it a fever she needs to cool down." Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital wing." Harry suggested feeling bad for Alex.

"I agree, then we can carry on." Ron beamed. The three took Alex down to the hospital wing, taking secret passage ways to make it quicker for them as Alex didn't have the energy to walk a lot.

"I'm sorry." Alex croaked while being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey

"It's ok," Hermione smiled rising from her seat.

Hermione, Ron and Harry set to working looking to help Mason they must have searched through hundreds of books before Hermione screeched with excitement.

"I found it." She screeched excitedly waving the book above her head trying to get Harry and Ron's attention.

"Shhh!" Madam Pince the librarian snapped glaring at Hermione. She was usually very irritable anyway so this reaction didn't surprise anyone. Hermione blushed lowering her head and beckoning Harry and Ron to lean in closer. Harry was sure she enjoyed snapping at every student that made one little sound and if they didn't return their book from what Harry had heard wasn't nice either, he had heard she put nasty spells on them so that they would be returned on time. Harry listened as Hermione read out the chapter in the book. The book she was reading was called _Hairy Snout, Human Heart __About a werewolf dealing with _lycanthropy.

"This is a really heart wrenching read." Hermione said wiping a few of the tears that had begun rolling down her face.

"I think Mason would like it." She choked taking a deep breath and smiling at her two best friends who exchanged confused glances.

"Well how will it help?" Ron asked.

"Does it say anything about being in full human form?" Harry asked taking the book from under Hermione's nose and scanning it himself.

"Yes but as I said it's tricky, it's not easy." Hermione explained taking the book back and turning the pages.

"What's so hard about it?" Harry and Ron chorused.

"It has to be done in the eclipse or a blue moon and you need and amulet and a special potion." Hermione explained.

"Blimey." Ron breathed

"So what do we do?" He asked staring intently at Hermione.

"Well I'm going to need help making the potion it has to be brewed and stirred from 24 hours after being put together, it would take two people to do it." Hermione sighed.

"What about the eclipse or blue moon?" Harry asked.

"The next blue moon is in March, I think I can get everything set for then." Hermione smiled.

"And what about the amulet, where can you find that?" Harry inquired.

**_I'm still thinking this part over, the whole thing with the amulet so undecided. I'm still thinking which country the amulet will be in so chapter 21 is just being planned nothing actually been written._**


	22. The Union of Opposites

**_I know this chapter is shorter and I hope it makes sense atleast I'm now working on chapter 22 this is when it all gets a bit confusing and jam packed together I hope it all isn't too much I don't want the chapters to be too overwhelming with too much going on._**

Chapter 21 – The Union of Opposites

Alex soon recovered from her fever and was soon back on her feet helping the trio with their research, Hermione had done a lot more research on the amulet but she still couldn't understand what it was and where to find it.

"This is hopeless." Ron groaned sinking in his seat they had been searching in the library for the past few days and spent at least 4 hours in the library after classes. Alex kept scanning books she had never read so much in her life but it was no use, but she had to find a way to help Mason.

"Shall we call it a day?" She sighed hopelessly.

"Finally," Ron gave a sigh of relief getting up lazily from his seat and strolling out of the library followed by Harry. Leaving Hermione and Alex to put away the so many books they had been reading and looking through.

"We'll find a way." Hermione smiled assuringly as Alex glumly began placing the books back on their shelves.

"It's ok," Alex smiled.

"We can just come back tomorrow." She sighed once more giving Hermione another weak smile.

"If only it was more simple." Hermione breathed wracking her brain, she knew she had read something somewhere before but she couldn't remember where.

"Alex!" Justin called as Hermione and Alex were making their way out of the library. Alex turned slowly watching as Justin came running towards them, his arms piled high with books.

"No running in the library." Madam Pince snarled making Justin slow down to a fast walk. Alex waited impatiently folding her arms across her chest slouching as she stood waiting for her dork of an older brother.

"Alex," He panted when he finally go to her side after packing all of his books in his bag. She raised her eyebrow smiling amused.

"Justin, does it ever cross your mind that magic is supposed to make life easy for us as wizards?" Alex asked eyeing her brother.

"Honestly and people think you're the smart one." Alex scowled turning on her heel and walking away briskly.

"Alex wait," Justin called hauling his bag of heavy books with him slowing him down. Alex smiled deviously.

"What?" She asked stopping and facing her brother once more.

"Why were you in the library you don't read…what are you up to." He asked eyeing her suspiciously. Alex shrugged.

"Nothing," Walking off once more leaving Justin wondering.

* * *

Justin followed Alex for the next few days watching her every move he knew she was up to something and he was determined to find out what it was. He sat a few tables away from where Harry, Ron, Alex and Hermione sat watching as they went through each book. He had never seen Alex read, he didn't even know she could read. Alex had notice her brother's sudden interest in her behavior and quite frankly wasn't surprised, she was going to let him after all it made him a great target to prank at some point when he least expected it. She smiled to herself as she scanned through a book about different amulets. Even if Justin found out, there was nothing he could do to stop her was there?

"Nothing in this book." Alex announced to her three friends loud enough so that Justin could hear. She got up from her seat making her way back to the shelf where the book had come from she knew Justin would follow. Justin followed behind her but not close enough to make her think he was following her at least that's what he thought. Alex smiled to herself knowing that her brother had fallen for it placing the book back she rounded on him.

"It's not nice to follow and spy on people." She said without looking at him scanning the shelf for some more books on amulets or werewolves. Justin shifted nervously.

"What, Alex I'm not spying on you." He choked nervously. Alex turned to face him smiling deviously.

"Oh give your act up you really think I wouldn't notice?" She asked amused. Justin's eyes avoided hers as much as possible staring at the floor trying everything to avoud Alex staring him down.

"You really want to know what we're up to." Alex smiled staring at her shifty older brother. Who nodded slowly.

"Ok here it is, we're trying to find a way to get Mason better." Alex smiled she knew this wouldn't go down well.

"Alex you can't do this, I won't let you it's dangerous." Justin protested his eyes enraged. Alex laughed.

"I thought you might say that." She giggled.

"This is why you're going to help." She grinned taking hold of her brother's arm and looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"No Alex, I won't let you, you can't make me help you as your not going." He tried to give himself a sense of authority after all he was the oldest he should have had authority over Alex, but he already knew the power was in her hands.

"I won't." He said bitterly jerking his arm out of her grasp and turning on his heal. Alex frowned it was time to play it a different way, She suddenly burst into tears. Justin stopped in his tracks staring at Alex. Alex his little sister so good at hiding her emotions was crying actually crying, real tears. His heart sank walking back to his little sister and encasing her in a hug. Alex smiled through her fake tears and let out a fake sob.

"I just want to get Mason back." She sobbed wiping the fake tears into his shoulder, poor naïve Justin falling for her scheme and comforting her.

"If you had the chance to get Juliet back," Alex said in-between her fake sobs.

"You'd take it right?" Alex said looking up at her brother wiping her eyes. Justin smiled softly.

"Of course I'd take it." He said softly smiling down at Alex.

"Does that mean you'll help?" Alex asked trying to keep her upset act up.

"Yes." Justin smiled reluctantly he knew this wasn't going to be easy but if it meant his sister would be happy it made it ok. Justin joined the four Gryffindors at their table piled high with books. Harry and Ron looked up lazily from their books.

"Justin is going to help us." Alex beamed taking her seat and grabbing another of the books. Justin also took a seat grabbing a book and admiring the fancy cover it looked new and as if it had never been opened.

"What are we searching for anyway?" He asked opening the book and looking at it's content.

"An amulet to change werewolves or wolves back to their human form." Alex explained without looking up from her book so she hadn't noticed Justin's stunned expression it was not often she saw her brother totally stumped and now she had missed the chance.

"I'm looking how to brew this potion." Hermione said pointing at the open potions book. Justin looked over scanning the page.

"That's way beyond your year of magic, you couldn't possibly make that." Justin half laughed slightly amused. Hermione shot a cold glare at him. Alex cleared her throat making Justin stop laughing.

"Don't underestimate Hermione." Alex stared at her brother.

"Sorry," He mumbled beginning to read through the book.

Once more the task of finding this amulet deemed hopeless they had scanned through hundreds of books and spent hours searching the library.

"I found something!" Justin announced pointing at it in excitement.

"I found it, I found it!" He repeated trying to get the others attention. The four Gryiffindors gathered around him quickly all staring at the page Justin was now staring at.

"Give me room I get claustrophobic." Justin said ushering the out of the way. They re took their seats leaning in listening intently as Justin began to read.

"It's called Uniunea contrariilor amuletă it means 'The union of opposites amulet'" Justin read.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"What does that have to do with werewolves?" Alex groaned impatiently.

"If you let me finish you'll understand." Justin said sternly his eyes looking back at the page.

"In the past Lycans...That means Werewolves." Justin explained before continuing.

"I know what it means!" Alex snapped

"Ok...Lycans and Vampires have been sworn enemies from the beginning, the amulet of The Union of Opposites symbolises the union of the two most ancient and feared creatures of the earth, the legend is known that the most powerful vampire held this amulet and therefore had control of the lycans enabling him to control their curse allowing him to take away their gift of the moon and shape shifting. Lycans in turn could hold this amulet, they who possessed it also had control over fellow Lycans and their feared enemy the last known holder of the amulet was known as count Dracula." Justin finished, Alex starred bewildered along with the other three.

"So where do we find it?" Harry asked.

"Oh not more reading." Ron groaned. Justin smiled.

"I know where you can find it." He smiled. Ron gave a sigh of relief as did Alex.

"So where do we find it?" Hermione asked again awaiting Justin's reply.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said staring at each other the three.

"Transylvania of course!" Hermione screeched with excitement Ron exchanged puzzled glances to Harry.

"In Romania." Hermione added clearing up Ron's confusion.

"That's all great that we know where it is, but actually where, where is it as in its exact location." Harry added looking from Justin to Hermione for the answer.

"Isn't it obvious." Alex piped up while everyone had be concluding where Transylvania was she was considering the whereabouts when it hit her. Justin looked amused thinking Alex couldn't possibly know the answer.

"It's Dracula's castle otherwise known as Bran castle." Alex shrugged. Everyone stared at her stunned.

"What?" Alex asked annoyed at there stunned expressions.

"How could you possibly know that." Justin protested frowning at Alex.

"I read it in a book earlier this week…just because you don't think I read doesn't mean I can't" Alex scowled heading out of the library.

Hermione and Ron followed leaving Justin and Harry to clear away the stacked pile of books.

"So…are you going to be joining us?" Harry asked clearing his throat unable to see Justin's face due to the books stacked in their hands.

"Of course, I can't leave Alex with such a dangerous task." Justin panted he said dropping the books onto a desk.

"She's a perfectly capable witch." Harry added handing Justin some books.

"I know…But sometimes she's just careless." Justin shrugged turning to look down at Harry.

"Not anymore." Harry added reaching up and placing a book on the shelf.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked confused.

"Well we have these meetings…we practice Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry shrugged heading out of the library. Justin came running after Harry.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked frowning.

"I mean how can you possibly, Umbridge has stopped all that stuff." Justin continued lowering his voice.

"Meet us on the 7th floor at 6 pm." Harry said walking away from Justin without another word.

**_I hope you enjoyed with chapter the next one will be posted soon, or atleast as soon as I finished it, I wasn't sure where to place the amulet but then I thought of it Vampires and Werewolves are sworn enemies and they're opposites so I thought why not? And who is the most famous vampire of all time...so then again I thought why not? So it's in Romania :) Also I noticed it will be the same place everything went wrong for Alex and Mason.  
_**


	23. I Would Love You Just The Same

**_Ok this chapter not much happens really but it will get a little more exciting I promise in later chapters and also sorry if there are loads more spelling mistakes in this one...word doesn't seem to be corrcting any of it and I know I always miss out words or make mistakes in spelling a few times in each chapter and I'm sorry for that so with out word correcting me this is probably going to be a lot worse so be warned lol._**

Chapter 22 – I Would Love You Just The Same

Justin headed towards the seventh floor joining a few other students who were a lot younger than him, he felt a bit out of place amongst all of them. After a few minutes Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex came into view followed by a few other Gryffindor he didn't know the names of.

"What the heck is Justin doing here?" Alex hissed at Harry without looking at him and staring directly at Justin.

"I thought he would like to join us." Harry shrugged greeting people as he passed. The room of requirements door revealed itself, Justin's mouth dropped in amazement whilst everyone else passed him filling their way through the door not amazed by the sudden appearance of the door.

* * *

"Today we will be learning some very advance magic." Harry announced looking around the room.

"What is it?" Ginny asked the excitement in her voice echoed around the room.

"We're going to learn how to conjure a Patronus charm." Harry said everyone began to murmur with enthusiasm. There was a snort of laughter from Justin.

"A Patronus charm that's really advanced magic, no one here could conjure one." Justin said amused. Everyone's eyes narrowed on Justin who quickly became quiet.

"Anyway, in order to conjure a Patronus you need to think of the happiest thing you can think of otherwise it won't work." Everyone began to think hard.

"Ok now the incantation is _expecto patronum_" Harry said pointing is wand at the floor a luminous stag erupted from his wand blinding everyone. Everyone's mouth was open in awe at the brilliance of the spell.

Justin and Alex could only make wisps of white light escape their wand.

"You have to think of the happiest thing." Harry encouraged smiling at them. Hermione had managed to conjure one and was watching as her otter darted around the room.

"Well done Hermione." Harry beamed walking over to Neville who was having trouble.

Alex thought hard closing her eyes.

"_Expecto patronum_" A wolf erupted from her wand running through peoples legs like a playful puppy.

"Congratulations," Harry smiled slightly annoyed at the shape of her Patronus. Justin gritted his teeth trying to get think of a happy memory, every time he remembered Juliet, he was instantly reminded he would never have her back.

"Never mind Justin you'll get it eventually." Alex sighed, there was an earsplitting crunch against the wall, and it shuddered violently bits falling from the ceiling.

"I think they found us." Harry whispered edging towards the wall and peering through the hole.

"I know you're in there Potter!" Umbridge's voice called.

"Everyone when they get in here run for your lives, don't wait for anyone!" Harry yelled.

"_Bombarda_!" Umbridge bellowed, the wall blew away revealing the room.

"RUN!" Harry yelled bolting down the hall with the rest of them. Alex was covered in dust just a few paces behind Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Both Harry and Alex fell to the floor unable to move, Malfoy and Stevie appeared above them smirking.

"Well, well I've caught Potter and his girlfriend." Malfoy sneered bending down and removing Harry's wand for his pocket. Stevie bent over Alex removing her wand from her robes.

"Did you catch them?" Umbridge's girly voice called approaching them a triumphant smile on her face. With a flick on her wand the movement in Alex and Harry's limbs, Alex and Harry both got to there feet following after Umbridge to Dumbledores office. Harry and Alex didn't dare say anything exchanging worried glances at one another.

"Albus I need to speak with you." Umbridge said her voice high with excitement. As Alex and Harry entered the room they noticed three other people, Alex didn't recgonsie them while Harry did. He noticed one to be Kingsley Shacklebolt he was part of the Order and Cornilius Frugde minister of magic.

"Yes Delores?" Dumbledore inquired turning to smile at Umbridge his blue eyes sparkling.

"Dumbldores Army!" She squealed slamming the parchment of names down on Dumbledores desk.

"We always knew you were plotting against the Ministry!" She added her voice high pitched and victorious.

"Ah yes you have found me out." Dumbledore said calmly a smile on his face.

"But Professor!" Harry protested.

"You are right, I asked young Mr. Potter here to teach the students on my be-half." Dumbledore announced calmly, Umbridge's face transformed into a gleeful smile. Alex and Harry exchanged worried glances, Alex was sure this wasn't Dumbledores idea.

"They'll have you locked up in Azkaban fo this Dumbledore." Umbridge giggled, she began to approach him her wand raised.

"Oh Delores you don't believe I'll…what is the phrase they use these days…" Dumbledore began pausing for a moment finishing his own sentence.

"Come quietly." He continued, Umbridge's smile faded.

"I have no intention of going to Azkaban." With a quick wave of his hand a large bird swooped down and both the bird and the headmaster burst into flame disappering from the small cicrular office leaving Umbridge, Harry and Alex stood stunned.

"Wow…" Alex breathed exchanging looks with Kingsley.

"You can't denie that Dumbledore has got style." He admitted. Once the three ministry officials had gone Umbridge soon rounded of the two students.

"Where is he? Where did he go? I know you know!" She screeched tugging on both of their robes. Alex and Harry both stared at her in a state of shock, how were they supposed to know?

"I don't know." Harry screamed as Umbridge stopped shaking them. They both unwrinkled their robes re-compusing themselves. Umbridge took a deep breath her nostrils flaring violently. She took a seat behind Dumbledore's desk sitting in the large chair sitting behind it. She smiled wickidly Alex raised her eyebrow. Umbridge began to laugh.

"Dumbledore is gone." She giggled. Harry and Alex gulped.

"Dumbledore is gone." She repeated once more giggling more hysterically.

"I'm now in charge." She grinned evily then her eyes fixed on both Harry and Alex as if she'd only just noticed they were there. She rose from her seat making her way slowly around the desk.

"What to do with you two." She muttered thinking aloud.

"I could have you expelled, I wanted that months ago." She murmmured her eyes fixing on them.

"No I think I'll leave it for now, your bad influence has gone and I'm going to correct you both." She smiled escorting Harry and Alex out of what was now her office.

* * *

By the following morning the Daily Prophet annouced that Dumbledore had gone and that Umbridge was now the new headmistress at Hogwarts to most of the teachers and studets dismay. The next few days were going to be torture Alex knew it the whole of the DA was going to be punished all sat in rows writing lines with Umbridge's stupid quills. Everything about Hogwarts changed there was a new curfew all students had to be back in their common rooms by 8pm boys a girls had to be atleast 8inches away from eachother detentions would be held in the great hall. Everyone hated it, it was ridiculous. Alex gritted her teeth once more she had to edure the searing pain of the words being etched into her hand. She thought she would get use to this but obviously not. She stared up from her parchment eyeing Umbridge sitting quietly in her chair gazing over the students being punished. Alex lowered her head continuing with her lines she didn't want Umbridge to single her out. After the hour was over they all made their way out of the hall, Alex noticed Stevie, she was sure that Stevie was the one who reported them…who else could it have been?

"Alex!" Stevie called walking briskly to her side. But Alex ignored her clutching her hand, but Stevie didn't give up.

"Alex!" She called again running to catch up with her finally catching her shoulder and tugging on Alex's robes violently making Alex face her. Once more Alex tried to ignore her turing again to try to walk away.

"Are you just going to keep ignoring me?" Stevie snarled this time taking hold of Alex's arm gripping it tight so she couldn't get away. Alex looked down at her arm and where Stevie's hand was then looking into Stevie's face.

"I trusted you." Alex said bitterly.

"Hey…I didn't tell Umbridge about your gatherings ok?" Stevie retorted knowing what Alex meant.

"Oh yeah?" Alex snorted she wasn't going to believe Stevie for one minute.

"Yeah…I have better things to do with my life than go snitching and if I had the time I'd have joined you." Stevie stared at Alex trying to convice her friend that she was innocent.

"And I have better things to do with my life that stand here and listen to your lies so go tell someone else because I don't wanna hear it." Alex retorted pulling her arm from Stevie's grasp.

"Have a nice life doing whatever you're doing." Alex scowled leaving Stevie.

"Alex…please." Stevie called after Alex but she didn't bother chasing after her, she knew it would be no use.

As Alex entered the dormitory she kicked her suit case violently, letting out a groan from the pain now shooting through her toe.

"Argh" She groaned falling onto her bed screaming and crying into her pillow. Why did Dumbledore have to go? Why were they stuck with that hag for a headmistress? Why did she even tell Stevie? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Hermione taking a seat beside her. Alex turned her head now laying on her side.

"What?" She asked moodily.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked smypathetically.

"Do I look ok?" Alex snapped turning her head once more and burying her face in the pillow. Hermione got up.

"Ok sorry." She scolded.

"I was just trying to help." She turned beginning to walk out of the dormitory.

"Hermione." Alex called sitting up on her bed.

"I'm sorry." Alex said wiping away the tears and giving her a weak smile. Hermione smiled back.

"It's ok." She answered turning and making her way down to the common room, leaving Alex to think. Alex drifted off into a light sleep her night was restless as it had been all the other times she had, had detentions with Umbridge.

* * *

That next morning there was panic all over the castle a student had disappered and there wasn't a trace of them. Alex had heard about it from Hermione as she joined them for breakfast everyone looked very anxious. She noticed that Pavatti a Gryffindor who had also been part of the DA was crying. Hermione explained that the student that had gone missing was Pavatti's sister Padma a Ravenclaw who had also been part of the DA. Alex felt a stroke of sympathy for her she couldn't imagine how she'd be feeling if Max or Justin went missing. Reporters were swamping Umbridge and the other professors also asking some student clearly wanting a story Alex groaned making her way through the large crowds she was planning to go and see Mason but the swarms of people were making it impossible to get through. Finally Alex got into an open space following the trio down to Hagrids hut they were going to be coming up with a plan to find the amulet. Hermione had done some extra reading confirming Alex's guess as to where the amulet would be. She had been right…Dracula's castle. They had to find it as soon as possible the blue moon was approching fast. They had to find a way to get to Romania fast without anyone noticing they were gone and without anyone seeing them.

"We could fly." Harry suggested as Alex,Harry,Mason,Ron and Hermione sat in Hagrids hut thinking of ways to get there.

"We don't all have brooms." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Harry murmured to himself. Alex thought for a moment and then it hit her.

"Of course." Alex thought aloud laughing to herself how could she have been so stupid. All four stared at her waiting for her answer.

"Both Justin and I can just zap ourselves anywhere we want." Alex laughed.

"But what about us?" Ron asked staring at Alex.

"Oh well you just have to grab hold of me or Justin and you'll come with us." Alex smiled.

"Oh just like apporating." Hermione beamed, Alex frowned she didn't know what that was.

"I…guess?" She shrugged then giving them a smile then fading.

"But I can't do it within Hogwarts." She sighed.

"What about taking the secret passage way through to the shrieking shack and then zapping us?" Mason suggested. Alex grinned.

"Mason you're a genius." She giggled hugging her boyfriend and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Glad to help." He beamed.

"Ok so now that's sorted…how do we go about making this potion." Hermione asked.

"Well Justin and I can help you with that." Alex shrugged giving Hermione a broad smile.

"It's getting dark you'd better get going." Mason pointed out staring at the darkening sky. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way out of the hut leaving Alex and Mason alone. Alex gazed into her wolfmans hairy disfigured face giving him a small smile.

"I'm so glad we're going to get you back to your normal self." Alex smiled.

"Well almost normal." She giggled giving Mason and tight hug.

"You should get going too my love." Mason urged pulling out of the embrace and staring into his true loves eyes smiling. Alex gave him a wide smile taking hold of his hand and kissing his lips lightly no sooner had they touched she had pulled away. Mason looking down at their entangled hands his smile fading.

"Alex…what happens if we can't find the amulet or this thing doesn't work and I'm stuck like this forever?" Mason asked staring into Alex's eyes. Alex thought for a moment.

"Mason…don't say things like that…we will get you back I promise." Alex smiled assuringly.

"But Alex I'm saying what if it doesn't…would you still love me, you wouldn't be embarrassed of me?" Mason continued. Alex bit her lip she didn't want to think about it, Mason being like that for the rest of his life. She smiled at him.

"Remember when you first turned under the moon?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Mason nodded.

"I still loved you then, so even if it didn't work out I would love you just the same." Alex smiled their hands still intwined Mason beamed.

"What's that on your hand?" He asked his smile fading and lifting Alex's hand into view. Alex looked away pulling her hand away.

"It's from detention, it's nothing." Alex answered unable to look at Mason.

"Does it hurt?" Mason asked his voice filled with concern.

"No it's fine." Alex lied picking up her bag.

"As you said…I should go now." Alex said quickly making her way out of the hut and making her way back upto the castle. Mason watched her from the hut wishing that she would talk to him about it.

**_Do you think Alex should be more open with Mason?...I think she should. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be posting the next one soon although I have no idea where to go from here...any suggestions?_**


	24. Rebel Russo

**_I think this chapter is quite exciting...or leads on to more exciting things atleast. _**

Chapter 23 – Rebel Russo

Alex kept walking without looking back she knew Mason would ask and she knew he wouldn't take it well meaning that he would get angry and Alex knew very well that Mason couldn't control himself when he was angry making it very dangerous for her, it was best that way.

Alex served her detention with her fellow DA members again that evening once more engraving the words into the back of her hand. She stared at the ceiling any beauty from it had gone it showed grey clouds sinking the spirits of each and every student. Alex sighed still staring at the ceiling when Umbridge's face blocked her view. Alex quickly looked down at her parchment avoiding Umbridge's stare. It came as a shock when Umbridge's arm reached out pinning Alex's to the desk making it impossible for her to write.

"Look at me Miss Russo." She breathed, Alex kept staring at her parchment she could tell that everyone had stopped writing because the sound of the quills scratching against parchment had stopped and now their eye's were fixed on her she could feel their stares.

"Look at me!" Umbridge screeched her grip on Alex's wrist tightening causing Alex to wince in pain. She looked into Umbridge's toad like face unable to stop the tears welling up in her eyes, she blinked furiously to make them go away.

"Good." Umbridge said in a calm voice with a satisfied gleeful smile letting go of Alex's wrist and leaving a red mark. Alex stared at Umbridge narrowing her eyes she hated her more than anything.

"Now, did I tell you to stop writing?" Umbridge asked almost too nicely. Alex shook her head.

"I said, did I tell you to stop writing Miss Russo?" Umbridge repeated in the same too nice patronizing tone.

"No." Alex mummbled.

"Then why did you stop?" Umbridge asked obviously enjoying her interogation session with Alex. Alex didn't have an answer.

"Miss Russo?" Umbridge urged. Alex looked up into Umbridge's face once more.

"I don't know." Alex answered through gritted teeth.

"You don't know?" Umbridge repeated.

"But I think you do." Umbridge continued. To Umbridge's surprise Alex got up from her seat turning on her heal and walking briskly towards the large golden doors.

"Stop right there!" Umbridge shrieked shocked at Alex's defiance, Alex smiled to herself…she was back, what could Umbridge possibly do? Alex stopped in her tracks turning and smiling at Umbridge.

"You know what fuck you!" Alex laughed turning and beginning to walk out.

"I'll have you expelled!" Umbridge threatened.

"Go ahead!" Alex called leaving the great hall without taking a backwards glance. As Alex kept walking she heard the whole hall cheer then Umbridge's enraged voice thundered through the castle.

"Quiet and continue with your lines!" Alex heard Umbridge shout, she smiled to herself she didn't know if she was going to be expelled but she really didn't care atleast she would be away from Umbridge.

* * *

Alex was sitting in the common room going through more books that would help them of their quest for the amulet of opposites, she looked up watching Hermione,Ron and Harry enter each clutching their hands but when they saw Alex a wide grin grew on Ron's face.

"What you did back there with Umbridge was amazing." He beamed taking a seat next to Alex.

"That's right, you showed her who's boss." Harry agreed.

"Sort of." He continued shrugging and giving Alex a small smile.

"Well…thanks." Alex sighed placing her book down.

"So are you going to be expelled?" Hermione asked curiously staring at Alex sadly, Alex gave her a small smile and shurgged.

"Who knows…who cares?" Alex sighed stretching.

"I care." Hermione retorted coldly which was kind of ironic considering what they were discussing. Alex stared at Hermione opening her mouth and then re-closing it realising she had nothing to say.

"I was glad to finally have another girl in the group, but I guess that doesn't matter to you." Hermione scolded reaching for the book Alex had been reading and opening it. Ron and Harry stared at one another knowing being inbetween two girls fighting was not a good place to be.

"We're just gunna go…" Ron cut in pulling himself and Harry to their feet and making their way upto the boys dormitory, Alex watched them while Hermione had comepletely ignored the comment.

"Hermione, I didn't know you saw it that way…" Alex sighed feeling kind of awkward she didn't know what else she could say.

"And I haven' been expelled…at least not yet anyway." Alex pointed out. Hermione looked up from her book and gave Alex a small smile.

"That's what I admire about you Alex." Hermione beamed, Alex frowned.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked staring at Hermione.

"You always seem to find a brighter side to everything and still manage to crack some sort of joke…even if there seems like there's no hope." Hermione stated. Alex continued frowning.

"I do?" She asked thinking to herself.

"Oh my gosh what has this place done to me." Alex laughed making Hermione laugh too.

"Well I don't know what you were like before…but I like the way you are now." Hermione beamed getting up from the floor and making her way up to the dormitory.

* * *

Alex woke up the following day feeling much better than usual she wasn't sure if it was just from standing up to Umbridge or from what Hermione had said but which ever one it was she was glowing from it.

"Good morning." Alex beamed joining her three friends at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, they all stared at her, they had never seen Alex in such a good mood, espically in the morning.

"What are you all gaping at?" Alex asked frowning but a smile re-appering.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron breathed hoping that Alex wouldn't hear.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Alex giggled.

"Then why are you all…happy like?" Ron asked staring at her as if trying to see if something was wrong with her appearance. Justin approched the four Alex noticed turning and smiling at him.

"How are you my dear older brother?" She asked smiling pleasantly at him, he too was shocked at her reaction normally she was so…horrible.

"Uhh fine…how are you?" Justin replied pausing before continuting and staring at his sister.

"I've been asked to escort you to the headmistresses office." Justin continued. Alex's smiled faded getting up from her seat and following Justin.

"Good luck." Hermione called, Alex gave her a small smile giving her the thumbs up.

"I heard about what you did yesterday." Justin said through gritted teeth as the two walked briskly to the office, Alex could tell he was angry and she now realised that she didn't want to be expelled…how would she help Mason otherwise, but it was too late now Umbridge was going to expel her and that was that. As they enterted the office Alex put on a confident looking face…atleast more confident than she felt.

"Ahh Miss Russo." Umbridge smiled as Alex came forward narrowing her eyes and giving Umbridge a daggering stare.

"Please have a seat." Umbridge gestured towards the chair now sitting behind her.

"I'm alright thanks." Alex smiled for a moment then went back to a still face.

"I insist, it might make what's about to happen…a little more should I say comfortable." Umbridge smiled. Alex's eye's widened what did she mean by that?

"So…you're not going to expel me?" Alex asked almost disappointed being expelled had to be better than whatever Umbridge was planning. Umbridge asked Justin to leave making Alex feel much more uncomfortable now she was on her own with Umbridge. Umbridge continued smiling with a flick of her wand the chair pushed itself under Alex making her fall onto the seat her arms locked down.

"What are you doing?" Alex winced at the pain that had shot through her wrists and now on the back of her legs from the collision of the chair.

"Why aren't you just going to expel me?" Alex asked still confused after all that is what she would do to everyone else. Umbridge walked and sat behind her desk taking a sip of her cup of tea casually and then looking at Alex.

"I believe that everyone can change." Umbridge answered, Alex let out a snort of laughter.

"Oh you don't think so?" Umbridge asked her eyes alight with excitement.

"Well I believe I can change you Miss Russo, rid you of your rebellious and michevious streak once and for all." Umbridge announced.

"Oh believe me people have tried…" Alex laughed.

"And you're not exactly a miracle worker are you?" Alex smiled deviously, this didn't have the effect on Umbridge that she thought it would.

"Miss Russo…I am the authority, you will do whatever I tell you without question if not I will make your life miserable." Umbridge smiled wickidly getting up from her seat. Alex stared up at her from the chair she was bound to watching as Umbridge withdrew her wand pointing it directly at her.

"You have left me no choice Miss Russo." Umbridge breathed. Alex's eyes widended she knew that whatever she was going to do wasn't going to be good she braced herself.

"_Cursio_," Umbridge said her voice sounded dark and evil. Unbearable pain shot through Alex's whole body it felt as if she was on fire letting out a piercing scream as she struggled against her binds to her wrist but it was no use. The pain subsided and Alex breathed heavily looking up at Umrbidge weakly.

"Well?" Umbridge said coldly. Alex didn't know what she wanted her to say letting her head fall she felt so weak.

"_Crusio_," Umbridge repeated again. Alex let out another scream this time the pain was in her head it felt as if someone had split her head open with an axe and was continuting to do so, the excruciating pain subsided once more leaving Alex feeling more weakend her head fell she felt she didn't have the strength to look up she felt limp there was nothing she could do. Alex felt her head lift but it was not her doing it as her head leveled she realised her vision had gone blurry making Umbridge a smudge of pink. Alex felt herself losing consiousness trying to stay awake but soon everything went black.

* * *

Alex awoke her vision still blurred the room was dark Alex blinked furiously her vision becoming slightly clearer, she noticed she was in the hospital wing she sat up violently making herself feel dizzy it felt like the room was spinning.

"Oh my head." Alex breathed placing her hand on the top of her head, she felt a lump on her head her eyes squinting to adjust to the dark. It was then she realised her hands weren't bound anymore looking around her bed but there was nobody around. How could there have been a lump Umbridge had only used the Cruciatus Curse? She heard voices and saw the long shadows approaching rounding the corner was Madam Pomfrey escorting Justin, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Alex gave them a small smile but they all still had worried looks on their faces. Madam Pomfrey began to fuss over Alex puffing up her pillows and telling her she needed to rest and that she was suffering from concussion. Alex frowned. Alex was left with her three friends and her brother but Madam Pomfrey had told them to make it quick.

"What happened?" Alex asked confused. All four looked at each other then back and Alex, Alex looked at each one of them expecting an answer.

"Umbridge said that you had tried to attack her so she disarmed you and knocked you back and you bumped your head making you fall unconscious." Hermione answered her eyes staring at Alex sincerely.

"I didn't attack her!" Alex retorted angrily.

"We knew that was probably true Alex." Justin answered.

"How long have I been in here?" Alex asked.

"A week." Harry answered. Alex's eye's widened.

"A week?" Alex repeated not quite believing what they were telling her.

"Has anything happened since?" Alex continued she knew that the answer wasn't going to be good because all four of them looked at each other.

"Two more students have disappeared…one Gryffindor and one Hufflepuff." Hermione answered her face worried. Alex stared at them in shock.

"What are they doing about it and who do they think it is?" Alex demanded she wanted answers. Justin cleared his throat taking hold of Alex's hand gently.

"Alex they think…its Mason." Justin admitted looking sadly at Alex.

"No, no they can't, Mason his harmless he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Alex protested her eyes frantic she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes blinking furiously to keep them from spilling over.

"We know that…but they don't know that." Hermione spoke softly and calmly.

"Umbridge is trying to cover up that Voldemort has something to do with this so they're blaming it on werewolves." Harry said bitterly clutching his fists although he didn't like Mason that much he knew how it was to be wrongly accused and couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Harry's hatred of the ministry over powered his dislike for Mason by a long shot.

"What's going to happen to him?" Alex asked still trying to hold back her tears.

"Well there's only one thing they can do…send him to Azkaban." Ron admitted feeling sorry for both Mason and Alex, this was enough to make Alex burst into tears.

"No, No, No…They can't…he wouldn't." She wailed in-between sobs. Justin pulled Alex into a hug wiping away her tears.

"Well we forgot to add the good part." Ron broke in. Alex looked up from Justin's now tear stained shoulder looking at Ron.

"They haven't found him yet." Ron answered quickly. Alex sat up.

"Where is he now?" Trying to get out of her bed but Justin held her down gently.

"He's safe…in the shrieking shack." He answered making Alex relax.

"We have to prove he's innocent." Alex snapped glaring at Justin.

"Yes we do but you're in not fit state to do so." Justin agreed sitting back in his seat.

"Once you're ok we can go and find the amulet I'm sure you'll be back and up on your feet in no time." Justin beamed as he said this Madam Pomfrey came over telling them that Alex needed more rest and that they had been there along enough. Waving good bye to her friends and brother, Alex settled back down into her bed watching Madam Pomfrey scuttle around the ward.

"How long do I have to stay here?" She asked when Madam Pomfrey came over to her bed.

"Only another day or two." She answered without looking at Alex. Alex gave a sigh of relief eventually falling into a deep sleep.

**_I really want to know your guys opinion on Umbridge, did I go a bit over the top? _**


	25. The Lion and the Snake's Alliance

_**I know this one took a longer time to post and sorry about that I was just expecting someone to post before me but that doesn't matter...I bet they'll post after this now knowing them but oh well. I have chapter 25 and 26 done and they're quite action packed but I think i'm going to tweak them a bit because to me they seem a bit rushed so I'll work on that for you guys :)**_

Chapter 24 – The Lion and The Snake's Alliance

Alex awoke early the following morning feeling one hundred times better than she did the night before. She was feeling ambitious and wanted to help Mason and prove his innocence. She joined Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table but Hermione was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Hermione?" Alex asked as she took a seat opposite the two boys.

"The girl's bathroom," They chorused without looking at her.

"Why's she in there?" Alex asked taking a bite out of her toast.

"Making the potion." Ron answered.

"Well why aren't you helping?" Alex asked raising her eyebrow and folding her arms she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that they weren't bothering to help.

"Moaning Myrtle." Harry answered rolling his eyes because he had the choice he wanted to stay as far away from Myrtle as much as possible considering she fancied him and he didn't feel the same way about her…now he knew how Myrtle felt because it was the same situation between him and Alex...only he wasn't a ghost.

"Well I'm gunna go help her." Alex announced getting up from her seat and making her way up the marble stair case. Stevie nudged past her but didn't apologise Alex stared at Stevie as she walked away. Alex continued muttering under her breath finally reaching the girls bathroom on the second floor.

"Hey Hermione it's me…Alex." Alex called making sure she didn't catch Hermione by surprise. Alex however was caught by surprise when Hermione jumped on her pulling her into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe…lack of air." Alex choked until finally Hermione let go of her.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad you're ok." Hermione beamed making her way back to a simmering potion. Alex took a seat next to Hermione looking at the glowing red potion she began helping her brew the potion. After a few minutes of quiet Alex decided to break the silence.

"So, who disappeared?" Alex asked stirring the potion counter-clockwise.

"Oh…well from Gryffindor it was Colin Creevey." Hermione answered solemnly.

"And the Hufflepuff?" Alex asked trying to recall who Colin Creevey was.

"Zacharias Smith," Hermione replied tipping crushed scarab beetles into the potion as she spoke.

"Oh that jerk," Alex answered turning up the heat of the flame.

* * *

"Ugh I can't believe Mason has to drink this" Alex gagged while pouring bubotuber pus which was a yellowish colour and smelled strongly of petrol.

"How do we know that it's right?" Alex inquired staring into the cauldron the content was now a greenish/grey colour. Hermione examined the potion.

"It's too thin." She murmured rummaging through her ingredients pulling out a flobber-worm.

"That's gross!" Alex laughed watching it wriggle in Hermione's hand.

"How many do you have to put in?" Alex asked gulping she felt sick at the fact of what was going into the potion and it was only going to get worse. Hermione turned to look at Alex with an apologetic expression.

"What?" Alex asked. Hermione picked up the book and placed it on Alex's lap.

"We need Re'em blood." Hermione sighed.

"Why haven't you got that?" Alex asked slightly angry that they weren't fully prepared after all. All the planning they had done. But she didn't blame Hermione it wasn't her fault.

"We still have time, it doesn't have to be put in for awhile…I just noticed we're missing it." Hermione added.

"So? How do we get it?" Alex asked leaning her head against a wooden panel.

"Well its extremely rare…they might have some in the potion supply closet." Hermione replied.

"But we'd have to be careful it wouldn't go unnoticed." Hermione warned a serious look on her face.

"And you want me to go get it?" Alex asked raising her eyebrow, Hermione just smiled and nodded turning back to making the potion.

"Fine," Alex breathed hoisting herself up off the cold stone floor and out into the second floor corridor. On her way down to the dungeons she spotted Stevie so quickly turned hoping Stevie hadn't noticed her.

"Russo!" Stevie called, Alex closed her eyes cursing at herself and her misfortune. Alex turned smiling at Stevie.

"Hey," Alex answered in a high-pitched fake nice to see you too voice.

"What are you doing down here?" Stevie asked approaching Alex.

"Pfft, nothing…why do you ask?" Alex laughed nervously.

"Be-cause you're down here," Stevie replied uncertainly raising her eyebrow. Alex let out a slightly to put on laugh.

"Russo I know when you're hiding something just spit it out!" Stevie snapped. Alex stopped laughing and stared at Stevie

"I want some potion ingredients." Alex answered simply.

"Anyway you're down here an awful lot too." Alex retorted raising her eyebrow at Stevie.

"I…the common room is down here." Stevie answered quickly.

"You're up to something too." Alex smiled deviously. Stevie began to grin.

"Right you are Russo, how about we make a deal?" Stevie encouraged still grinning at Alex.

"Depends what it is…" Alex replied sceptically narrowing her eyes at Stevie, she couldn't be properly trusted.

"You help me cause a diversion tomorrow after dinner so I can get into Umbridge's office and I'll distract Snape now so you can get the ingredients you need deal?" Stevie bargained. Alex bit her lip, that was the day they were going to get the amulet, Alex thought for a moment it was the only way to get the potion done.

"Agreed…Just after dinner a group of us will be heading out to the grounds, make sure she follows." Alex replied.

"But give us a decent chance…to hide." Alex added quickly not wanting Stevie to know what they were really up too. Stevie headed down the narrow corridor Alex a step behind her.

"I've missed out pranks and mischevious ways." Stevie grinned turning back to look at Alex, Alex said nothing only smiled.

"The supply closet is there." Stevie pointed out looking at a door at the end of the corridor.

"How long do you think you'll need?" Stevie asked frowning.

"10 minutes at the most." Alex replied shrugging. Stevie began to head in the opposite direction stopping at the door of Snape's office and knocking giving Alex the thumbs up before entering through the door. Alex opened the door starring at all the ingredients surrounding her. She began reading the labels noticing Snape had been lying to Umbridge, there were stacks of small bottles labelled veritaserum.

"Re'em blood, Re'em blood, where are you?" She murmured turning each jar and bottle to read them.

"Acromantula venom?" She muttered picking up the liquid and examining it closely.

"Powdered Romanian Long Horn Dragon horn?" Alex was getting more confused by the minute and curious as to what these ingredients could possibly be used in.

"Ah there you are!" Alex whispered triumphantly picking up a vile of Re'em blood. She pocketed it and quickly made her way back up to the girl's bathroom on the second floor.

* * *

"Hermione I got it!" Alex said running into the bathroom and handing the vile to Hermione.

"Good," Hermione beamed turning and pouring it into the potion.

"It's done…all we need is to keep stirring and heating it for the next 24 hours." Hermione added smiling at Alex.

"We should take shifts." Alex suggested leaning against a sink.

"Ok, you come down at about 2 am with Harry's cloak and then you can continue." Hermione replied not taking her eyes off the potion.

"So how will I know when it's done?" Alex asked frowning.

"It will turn petrol blue." Hermione answered.

"And it will make a whistling sound…then quickly pour it into a vile, or it will change." Hermione added the seriousness in her voice meant this was vital.

Alex spent most of her time at the shrieking shack with Mason going over what they would do when getting the amulet and what it would be like when he was back to his normal self.

"I still don't quite understand…does the amulet cure me from being a werewolf or does it just keep it under control?" Mason asked curiously playing with a strand of Alex's hair. Alex's eyes looked up into Mason's she thought for a moment, she didn't actually know the answer.

"I don't know." She replied sitting up this was something that would bother her now.

"Well I'm sure everything will be fine." Mason assured giving Alex a peck on the lips as he pulled away Alex smiled. She looked at her watch jumping off the bed.

"What is it?" Mason asked.

"I've got to get back up to the castle it's almost my shift." Alex replied picking up Harry's invisibility cloak which he had so kindly allowed Alex and Hermione to borrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alex rushed jumping down into the pitch black hole crawling until she could feel the cold night air. She climbed out of the passage breathing in the fresh air before pulling on the invisibility cloak disappearing from sight. Trudging up to the castle, there would be no prefects but there would however be teachers. Slipping into the entrance hall Alex tiptoed trying not to make a sound although they couldn't see her that would still be able to hear her. She finally made it to the girl's bathroom when Hermione was still stirring.

"Finally." Hermione groaned when Alex took the cloak off and Hermione stood up so that Alex could take her place.

"Remember keep stirring until it goes petrol blue and begins to make a whistling sound then pour it into this vile." Hermione explained handing Alex a glass vile. Alex nodded taking her place by the cauldron and beginning to stir.

"It should happen in the next few hours…good luck." Hermione said before disappearing under the cloak, leaving Alex alone in the dark bathroom at least almost alone. Moaning Myrtle appeared from her usual toilet floating above Alex while she stirred.

"Who are you?" Alex asked staring up at the pearly white ghost of a girl wearing large glasses she kind of reminded Alex of a female version of Harry.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" She shrieked making Alex jump out of her skin she was shouting as if she had upset her.

"I wouldn't expect anyone to know me, who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" She yelled floating in front of Alex's face. Alex stared shocked at her reaction almost stunned she didn't know what to say.

"You're not ugly, nobody is ugly." Alex managed to say recovering from the shock she had almost forgot to continue stirring. The ghost floated a little higher staring down at Alex.

"That's ok for you to say, you're pretty." The ghost scowled. Was she going to have to put up with this all night? Alex thought to herself. Myrtle was ok to talk to once you got past the depressing bit.

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" Alex asked she bit her lip knowing she had just said the wrong thing Myrtle looked up sharply glaring at Alex.

"What do you think?" She scowled. Alex bit her lip before thinking of giving an answer she didn't want to say yes because Myrtle would just think she was being nice and lying to her and if she said no although it was probably true Myrtle would also take offense. Myrtle answered for her.

"Of course not, nobody ever liked me." She wailed slashing into the toilet. Alex shrugged continuing to stir.

Alex was finding it very hard to stay awake but still continued to stir. Her eyelids were beginning to close when she heard a whistling sound making her jolt to consciousness suddenly remembering what she had to do pulling out the vile scooping up the potion and placing the top on. She smiled to herself.

"Gotcha." She beamed placing the vile in her arms using her bag and arm as a pillow and drifting off to sleep, the fire which was heating the cauldron now warming Alex.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping when she heard the door of the bathroom open sitting up gripping her wand she didn't want to be caught by anyone making herself on edge. She relaxed when she saw Hermione.

"Is it done?" She asked eagerly peering at the full vile Alex was clutching. Alex nodded holding out the vile for Hermione to examine.

"Good." She beamed placing the vile in her bag. The two left the bathroom, Alex decided she was going to sleep so that she would be ready for their quest for the amulet while Hermione went to the library to look at more information of the amulet finally finding a picture of it. The book showed a circular amulet with words engraved around the circle, within the circle was a wolf and standing opposite was a man both holding a ruby red stone. Hermione smiled to herself, rushing out of the library to find Justin.

"Justin I found it." She beamed almost knocking him over in excitement.

"That's great." He grinned pulling her into a hug and spinning her around.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked approaching them from behind accompanied by Harry. Justin placed Hermione down and re-composed himself.

"I was-we were just…celebrating." Justin stuttered awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, we found the amulet." Hermione admitted laughing nervously.

"Look." She said shoving the book at them. Ron and Harry looked over the picture.

"Ok that's cool." Harry answered giving the book back and staring at them.

"So what time are we leaving?" He asked. The four sat discussing what would be happening after dinner that night they were all very excited and nervous.

_**So what do you guys think? Do you think Stevie will stick to her promise? I hope you liked this chapter I know it's a little boring because not much happens.**_


	26. Only By the Night

_**NOTICE : Alittle part of the story is written in a different language so I put in bracets what it says in English. (I'm not sure if it's even correct in the other language but oh well)  
**_

**_Ok so it's been acouple of days since I last posted I've finished Chapter 26 also it just needs a bit more tweaking done with it and it should be up soon enough, So someone suggested a bit of Hermione and Justin, I added a bit of that into the story in the next chapter so thats all good. Sorry the chapters are getting so much longer I just think there are so many key idea's needed to be put in and half the time I can't stop myself just goes on and on!  
_**

Chapter 25 – Only By The Night

Alex joined them at dinner feeling much better after her long sleep, she hadn't told the others about her alliance with Stevie, and this made her nervous she wasn't even sure Stevie would keep to her deal of letting them get far enough. But then again the more time Umbridge spent looking for them the more time Stevie would get to get whatever she was looking for in Umbridge's office.

"Good luck today." Stevie grinned coming up behind Alex and smiling at the rest of them.

"Umm thanks." Alex replied through gritted teeth she was sure Stevie did it on purpose. There was a great deal of talk because Padma, the girl who had disappeared had suddenly re-appeared completely unharmed along with the other two students…not a scratch the only difference now was they were no longer wizards.

"I'm a squib!" Alex heard Padma wail as she passed, Alex didn't know what a squib was, but she assumed it was something bad.

"What's a squib?" Alex asked Hermione.

"It means you were born into a wizarding family but you have no magical gift." Hermione explained.

"Basically you can't do magic." Ron cut in.

"I kind of figured." Alex replied did Ron really think she was that stupid?

"Ok so we have everything we need?" Justin checked over everyone making sure they were ready.

"Ok Justin we have everything now can we just go." Alex snapped becoming impatient.

"Alex I'm just making sure." Justin scowled.

"I know you wouldn't know anything about going prepared." Justin continued glaring at her. Alex narrowed her eyes opening her mouth to say something until Hermione shushed her.

"Ok you two enough bickering lets just go." Harry ordered. Alex looked over her shoulder catching Stevie's eye and giving her a small smile. The group made their way down to the Whompping Willow. Stevie ran up to Umbridge's office knocking on her door.

"Alex Russo, Harry Potter and their friends are sneaking out of the grounds!" Stevie panted pointing out of the door. Umbridge rose from her seat walking briskly out to the grounds where she saw the group heading towards the Whompping Willow. Stevie smiled to herself very satisfied with her acting sneaking into Umbridge's office and closing the door.

"I order you to stop!" Umbridge shrieked chasing after them.

"Everybody run!" Justin shouted pelting towards the swinging tree. Alex smiled to herself knowing the plan would work they were going to get away at least. After casting the spell on the tree they clambered through the hole Umbridge following close behind.

"Keep going and don't look back." Harry called he was at the back. Alex led the way climbing through the trapped door into the shrieking shack where Mason was stood waiting eagerly. Mason helped pull them up out of the dark hole smiling as he came face to face with Alex.

"Ok we're all here." Justin panted counting each of them before continuing.

"Uhh Justin we kind of need to go Umbridge is right behind us." Alex pointed out. Alex was exactly right they heard Umbridge's shrieks come from the black obis and with that the group ran out of the shrieking shack and into the Hogsmead village they could hear Umbridge as she came running towards them sending spells their way.

"Take hold of our hands." Alex ordered entwining her hand in Mason's and then holding her hand out for Harry to take hold of. Ron groaned he didn't want to hold hands with Justin it would be weird Justin didn't feel too comfortable either.

"Oh get over it you don't have much choice." Alex yelled watching as Umbridge drew closer towards them, her face livid. Ron grabbed hold of Justin's hand closing his eyes while Hermione took hold of the other. The two groups disappeared in front of Umbridge's eyes she stared stunned then screamed in frustration.

* * *

Alex, Mason and Harry landed both Mason and Harry not ready for the landing both falling flat on their faces. Alex let out a giggle when Justin appeared a few feet away along with Hermione and Ron, Ron too losing his footing and falling to the cold ground. The three boys got up brushing themselves off. All of them stared up at the large dark castle towering before them the moon light their only source of light.

"Nice place." Ron gulped staring up at the high stone walls with towering turrets and towers. Mason stared around with very little light it was hard to see their surroundings. Justin's wand tip lit up giving them very little light, casting his wand around them taking in their new surroundings. Surrounding them was a pitch black forest hiding the castle away from main civilization. It was an eerie place Justin thought while taking a look around the terrain he wanted to make sure they weren't missing any clues on how to find the amulet.

"I think we're totally cut off from other people." Justin whispered, he didn't know why he was whispering as they were all alone but he some how felt he had to.

"Aw and I was hoping we could go shopping." Alex groaned earning her a cold glare from Justin.

"Sorry," She mouthed before staring up at the black castle.

"So where do we go now?" Mason asked staring at the five wizards.

"In to the castle I guess." Justin announced taking the lead.

"Oh well thank you captain obvious!" Alex retorted sarcastically frowning at her brother. He gave her around glare then continued leading them to the castle. They got to two large wooden doors that blocked their way. Only temporarily.

"How do we get in?" Harry asked.

"Well it's on show to tourists during the day I'm sure _Alohomora_ would work." Justin said examining to door knocking on it.

"What are you doing?" Alex hissed although she didn't show it she felt terrified she pictured a creepy old man opening the door and inviting them inside then killing them off one by one. Alex shuddered at the thought.

"I watch too many horror movies." She murmured to herself so that nobody else could hear.

"_Alohomora_," Justin said pointing his wand at the lock, the lock clicked and the five wizards beamed at each other, Alex couldn't help feeling a little bit uneasy something told her that this task wasn't going to be as easy as it was being right now and that it would get much harder as they went on. Stepping inside it was pitch black castle they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces.

"I don't like the dark." Ron squeaked clutching onto the sleeve of Hermione's top. Hermione let out a groan.

"Lumos maximus," Hermione whispered, and a ball of light shot out of Hermione's wand floating in mid air illuminating the entire room.

"That's better." Ron sighed with relief letting go of Hermione's sleeve while she glared at him.

"I'm surprised you stand without a spine." She scolded coldly giving Ron a death stare.

"I feel the same way about Justin." Alex admitted earning her another daggering stare from Justin but she shrugged it off.

"What I do." She continued giving Justin a smirk. She looked much more confident than she felt.

"I'm sure Dracula's corps will be in some sort of secret passage they wouldn't have it anywhere mere mortals could come across it by accident." Alex assumed looking around the room, the light from the spell Hermione had cast creating large shadows making every movement noticeable.

"I would think so too." Hermione answered beginning to search the corners.

"And how will we find a secret passage and a great castle like this?" Mason asked his nose twitched he could smell a vampire but stood still his nose twitching breathing in the scent.

"What is it boy?" Justin asked. Mason shot him a glare.

"S-sorry I had to do that." Justin said bowing his head and avoiding Mason's glare, Alex hit him lightly on the arm, she didn't appreciate him taking the piss out of her boyfriend.

"What is it?" Alex asked beginning to walk towards him curiously.

"I can smell a vampire..." He pushed Alex back.

"Don't come any closer." He hissed his nose still twitching his eyes staring around the illuminated room. He began walking and sniffing corners and bookcases and then disappearing into the darkness of another room.

"What is he doing?" Ron whispered nudging Alex to get her attention.

"Finding the secret passage." Alex answered watching her boyfriend as he searched. They followed Mason along a long cold dark corridor the stone floor covered with a crimson red carpet. Mason continued sniffing walking ahead of the five wizards. Mason stopped outside a door that had been roped of by a luxurious looking red velvet rope with a sign hanging gracefully from it with the words "Do not enter".

"Oh as if that is going to stop anyone from entering." Alex laughed sarcastically unclipping the velvet rope and opening the door. They entered a large stone room.

"It looks like a kitchen." Justin frowned looking at the tools surrounding them.

"What could possibly be in here?" Hermione asked using her wand as a torch. All six looked around the whole kitchen but none knew what they were searching for.

"This would be so much easier if we had a map." Ron groaned slumping himself on a wooden chair which immediately collapsed under his weight making him fall for the stone floor.

"A map." Harry repeated with a grin.

"Aren't any of you going to help me?" Ron grumbled taking hold of Harry's hand as Harry helped him to his feet.

"Thanks," Ron breathed but then noticing that nobody was paying attention to him, their eyes were all staring at a piece of parchment that was laying on the hard stone floor.

"Ron…I think you found the map." Hermione breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Well it was nothing really, I knew it all along." He grinned Justin, Alex and Mason stared at Ron is disbelief raising their eyebrows.

"Alright it was an accident…I just wanted to be right for once." Ron admitted glumly. Justin picked up the parchment opening it and staring at the directions.

"So where do we have to go?" Hermione asked standing on her tip toes and looking over Justin's shoulder. When Justin felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder and her breath on his neck, his legs suddenly turned to jelly making his palms sweat and his heart race. His mind was racing and he stared at the map but none of it was making sense, he couldn't think straight.

"Justin..," Alex urged impatiently. He was suddenly brought back to reality trying to focus on the map.

"Um well uh…" He looked over the map watching as Alex stared at him expectantly her arms folded across her chest her eyes fixed on him. He cleared his throat his eyes fixing on the map once more.

"Well lets see." He murmured casting his eyes over the map.

"We're currently on the ground floor." Justin announced not looking up from the map.

"Oh bravo Justin we never would have guessed that!" Alex said irritably she was becoming really impatient with Justin why was he taking so long? Grabbing the map off him aggressively opening it up in front of her and staring at it.

"So how do we know which is the secret passage way?" Alex asked narrowing her eyes as they scanned the map.

"Let me read it." Harry offered Alex nodded handing him the map.

"We need to go to the Great Hall it's on the first floor…kind of like Hogwarts." Harry pointed out. Alex smiled at Harry.

"At least someone here can read a map." She grinned staring at Justin and smirking.

"I can read a map!" Justin bellowed. Following after Harry as he led the way up to the first floor.

"I don't need a map to find things." Mason announced proudly Alex giggled she knew that it had made Mason jealous so he was trying to make himself better than Harry. Harry ignored his comment and continued leading the way. When they entered the massive stone room the fire immediately lit itself casting an orange fiery glow around the room warming them instantly. Mason's nose started twitching once more and he started sniffing around again as he came close to the large stone fireplace It didn't take long until Mason let out a howl.

"Shhh!" Alex hissed running over and covering Mason's mouth.

"I can't help it." Mason hissed back. Ron smirked Alex glared at him making him go quiet.

"Are you sure this is it?" Harry said looking over the marble fireplace

"It's hard to confuse a vampire with another scent." Mason explained wrinkling his nose he didn't like the smell.

"Well I can't say you smell much better." Harry admitted he thought Mason constantly smelled of wet dog. Mason growled baring his teeth at Harry stepping towards him beginning to big himself up.

"Yo guys! It doesn't matter what you smell like we're trying to find the amulet." Alex said pricing herself in-between the two men.

"I know testosterone levels are high but let's try and keep them under control." Alex urged pushing them apart Mason nodded in agreement.

"How fascinating." Hermione muttered admiring the engravings around the fireplace carefully.

"So what do we do now?" Justin asked looking at the fireplace and taking the map from Harry and staring at it. His eyes widened as he looked at the map.

"What is it?" Alex asked her voice filled with concern she knew whatever it was it wasn't good.

"It says blood must be shed." Justin breathed hoarsely. The rest of them stared at him.

"It's only a little blood though right?" Alex laughed nervously.

"If anyone is to shed blood it should be me." Mason announced stepping forward. Alex turned sharply staring at him.

"No you can't…Justin there must be another way!" Alex stammered her eyes beginning to water.

"As you said Alex…it's only a little blood." Mason smiled taking gently hold of her arm.

"I'll be fine." He continued but Alex wasn't convinced. But before she could do anything he grabbed one of the knives placed above the mantle piece and cut into his palm sharply. The red blood beginning to run down his arm he held his hand over the fire place the blood dripping onto the stone. They heard a low rumbling sound and the fire place lowered itself revealing a black passage way. Before allowing Mason to travel any further Alex wrapped his hand tight in a handkerchief Justin had taken out of his jean pocket. After wrapping up his hand Alex went to step forward but Mason held out his blooded hand stopping her.

"Me first." He said softly giving her a small smile. Stepping forward the blackness instantly engulfing him. They could hear his foot steps when suddenly the whole corridor lit up with flaming torches.

"This place has known magic." Justin breathed stepping into the corridor followed by Alex and the trio. They followed the corridor for awhile until they came to a large door guarded by stone figures. The door was engraved with writing. Cei care doresc să treacă trebuie să se dovedească demn. (Those who wish to pass must prove they are worthy.)

"What does it say?" Harry asked placing his hand over the lettering.

"I don't know." Justin breathed examining the writing. Justin began trying to pronounce the sentence after he finished he stared for a moment when the two stone figures sprang to life knocking Justin backwards off his feet. Alex screamed in shock running to assist her brother at his side. Mason transformed into his full wolf form bounding at one of the stone figures. Harry pulled out his wand trying to think of a spell Hermione and Ron pulled out their wands. Mason was no match for the stone beings by himself and was smashed to the wall collapsing to the ground.

"Mason!" Alex screamed running to Mason's side he had got much worse than Justin but she didn't want to lose either of them. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sending spells flying making them bounce off the walls but none seemed to have much effect. Alex pulled out her wand trying to think of a spell.

"_Confringo_," Alex yelled when the stone figure came rushing towards her. When the spell hit the stone it bust into flames but this didn't take much effect only slowing down the being and making it glow red from the heat. The stone figure was almost on top of Alex that was it, it would be the end of her, when she heard Justin scream.

"_Expluso_," Making the stone figure explode into tiny sandy grain pieces. Alex breathed heavily in a state of shock.

"Are you ok?" Justin panted wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I think so." Alex breathed looking over her body to check there were no injuries. There was a scream from Ron who was quickly backing away from another stone figure his wand shaking in his hands. He whined stuttering.

"_Expluso_!" Hermione screamed aiming at the stone figure which exploded into dust. Ron gulped.

"Thanks for that." He panted giving Hermione a grateful smile. The five wizards stared in shock at the piles of dust and sand on the stone floor Alex ran to Mason helping him to his feet.

"Are you ok?" She asked smoothing back his thick mousy brown hair and kissing his forehead gently.

"Fine." He smiled standing on his feet as if nothing had happened

"We should get going." Harry said through gritted teeth climbing through the small passage away into a dark cold room, Harry shivered narrowing his eyes on a massive stone tomb in the middle of the large room.

"It's there…" Justin breathed stepping towards it, Alex held out her arm stopping Justin from going any further.

"There could be traps." Alex hissed glaring up at Justin. He clearly hadn't learnt that everything was not as easy as it looked.

"_Accio _amulet" Hermione whispered but nothing happened.

"It was worth a try." Hermione shrugged stepping ahead of Justin and walking straight up to the tomb.

"It's safe." Hermione urged ushering everyone to come and join her.

"See!" Justin hissed at Alex his annoyance.

"Well sorry for caring." Alex scolded. Justin smiled.

"So you do have a heart." He smirked.

"Yes I do have a heart if you hadn't noticed and…" Hermione interrupted her in mid-sentence shushing her.

"You two stop bickering I can't open it on my own." Hermione said tugging on the top the tomb. Ron flexed his muscles and pushed with all his might but the lid of the tomb didn't budge. Mason joined pushed with all his strength along with Justin and Harry who just managed to push it off, all four were panting when the lid of the stone tomb crashed o the floor creating a cloud of dust. As the cloud of dust cleared they all peered into the tomb where the clear white skin on a handsome vampire glowed his slick black hair pulled back neatly out of his well featured face. Alex gazed at the wolf and vampire amulet resting on his chest Alex placed her hand on the amulet pulling it off the Vampires neck, she quickly looked at Harry who shrugged.

"I was expecting something to happen." Alex breathed looking down at the amulet.

"Yeah that was too easy." Harry replied glancing around.

"You know for and old dead dude he looks pretty good." Alex laughed. Mason stared at her looking quite hurt.

"The cold ones are supposed to draw you in, everything about them draws you in, girls can't help it." He explained coldly. Ron could feel the tension rising and decided to change the subject.

"Hey look what it says." Ron said pointing at the head of the tombstone.

"Cei care deţin această amuletă posedă puterea de a mă trezi şi de control pe cei care sfidează mine vă dau stength mea puterea si intelepciunea trezi mine mă trezesc.(Those who hold this amulet possess the power to awaken me and control those who defy me I give you my power strength and wisdom awaken me, awaken me.) What do you think that means?"

Ron read out scratching his head and shrugging.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted turning to head out of the tomb, Nobody noticed when Ron began to choke as two cold pale strong arms curled around Ron's neck. Ron was beginning to lose air.

"RON!" Harry bellowed pulling out his wand. Justin Alex and Hermione did the same all aiming their wands at the arms around Ron's neck. Harry thought furiously for a spell to help his best friend but couldn't think of anything…all could do nothing as they panicked. Mason was the first to act as he jumped forward biting at the vampires arm. There was a high pitch cackle and the vampire released Ron flying into the air. The vampire stood towering over them his smile wide leering at them. The group stared frozen in fright they don't know why none of them could run.

"You have awakened me, my children do not be afraid I only wish to posses the amulet." The vampire announced. Ron whimpered cowering behind Hermione. Mason bared his teeth viciously transforming into his full wolf form once more. The vampire hissed baring his own long fangs.

"Run!" Alex and Justin called in unison heading towards the door. Mason lead the way transforming into his half-wolf half human self catching hold of Alex's hand as they ran pulling her along. The rocks from the ceiling began to crumble and shake when they heard a high pitch screech covering their ears as they ran. Bodies began bursting out from the stone walls and climbing down from the ceiling. Alex screamed when a pale figure jumped in front of her bearing it's fangs it hardly looked human at all. Mason pounced on it clawing at it viciously. Alex grabbed Mason's hand and quickly took hold of Harry's hand and zapped them out landing hard on the cobblestone street of Hogsmead she wasn't ready for the landing either. Justin soon followed with Ron and Hermione panting slumping against a wall breathing heavily and wiping the beads of sweat running down his face.

"That was crazy!" He panted looking at Alex who held up the amulet which glittered in the moon light.

**_Next chapter is very exciting...well I think so anyway it's the part i've been planning since I first started the story so the next chapter and the chapter after that is my favourite! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took awhile to write and I wasn't quite sure what to name it. Thank you for the few reviews I get it means a lot even if I don't get any I can still see people atleast click on the chapter so thank you that you've even got this far in the story...It must be pretty hard going. So thank you to those that have stuck with this story!_**


	27. Against All Odds

**_Note: The bit in bold italic is a story of my life the other day...feel free to read about my misfortune!_**

**_Ok so I didn't post the other day because I went To Selena Gomez's concert in London (It was amazing) Second time I went to her concert so fun and upbeat! The travelling on the other hand was a nightmare! It takes 2 hours to get to London so I got a coach there, the coach driver didn't even tell me we were in Hammersmith until we pulled away! I was like stop the coach! so he stopped the coach a mile away from where I had to be, so then I had to walk all the way to the Apollo ugh a nightmare! Not to mention asking direction! "Don't walk down that way you might get stabbed" I was like what? So anyway Got there eventually stood outside the venue for 5 hours hoping to meet Selena and get her autograph...didn't happen! Got inside concert was great, got out the concert early to get the coach back...turns out I missed it! Just my luck! All I had on me was £30 guess how much a single ticket cost back £60! I was like NO WAY! So I spent an hour walking around Hammersmith bus station trying to find a way back home. Finally there was apparently a coach leaving from Victoria so I had to get on the bus and go all the way to Victoria bus station...I didn't even know if they were going to let me on the coach. 11:30 on the coach ahhh PHEW! Didn't get home to bed until 2:15 am...I had school in the morning and had to get up at 6:30 am. The only plus side, and its not a very good one...Selena waved at me, thats it! Haha. _**

**_Anyway now you've heard a day in my misfortunate life I hope you enjoy this chapter one of my favourites! Chapter 27 coming up...exciting stuff this I think the next one will be answering nearly all the things that haven't been revealed!  
_**

Chapter 26 – Against All Odds

Alex entered the common room slumping into an armchair next to Harry, Ron and Hermione it was about 1 am and they were exhausted.

"What happens about Dracula…we've awakened probably the most powerful and dangerous vampire in the entire world." Alex spoke slowly unable to stop herself fidgeting she was unable to stay in her seat and began pacing the common room back and forth nervously

"Alex calm down as soon as we left Dracula would have lost all power and died again." Hermione assured stopping Alex in her tracks.

"So you mean to tell me you knew he would wake up?" Alex asked through gritted teeth trying to restrain her anger. Hermione began to stutter she had never seen Alex so angry before.

"W-well um n-not exactly, only if you read the words." Hermione stuttered nervously. Alex took her cold stare from Hermione and sighed taking her seat once more.

"So that's why he wanted the amulet…to keep living?" Alex asked curiously. Hermione nodded giving Alex a small smile. Alex let out a sigh of relief.

Unexpectedly the portrait door swung open allowing a worry stricken faced McGonagall to enter the common room. The four remaining Gryffindors stared up at McGonagall bracing themselves for the news she was about to give them.

"Oh you're all here." She breathed relieved but the lines of worry were still visible on her forehead.

"Miss Russo if you would like to come with me." She began heading out of the portrait hole. Alex looked from Hermione to Harry who both shrugged and followed Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Russo…I have some bad news," She admitted not meeting Alex's gaze. Professor Flitwick followed with Justin who looked anxious darting his eyes toward Alex and returning a gaze to the floor.

"We're expelled aren't we?" Justin mumbled beginning to remove his prefect badge.

"No Mr. Russo," McGonagall replied looking from Alex to Justin sympathetically, Justin looked up in relief they weren't there for what they thought but the news they were about to receive wasn't going to be good.

"It's about your brother Max…he's missing." She added looking at each of the siblings both Alex and Justin turned to each other in horror.

"We're sorry, we don't know what to do, and we're thinking of sending students home, Hogwarts is not safe anymore." She continued gravely. Alex's heart sank her brother Max was gone, was he going to come back with no powers too? Alex's mind began to race. It was all a bit too much to take in while they had been away nobody was watching over Max. A wave of guilt washed over both Alex and Justin what were they going to tell their parents? They were supposed to be watching out for him, he was their little brother.

"Can we…have a moment?" Alex asked looking over and Justin who was just staring at the floor, she could tell he was feeling the loss that she was also although she would never admitt it to anyone. Now she knew how Pavatti felt when she had lost her sister Padma.

"Justin..." Alex whispered taking hold of her brothers shoulder, but he shrugged it away.

"We can go find him…" Alex continued waiting for Justin to look at her but he made no movement to do so.

"Justin for goodness sake look at me!" Alex said irritated.

"Our little brother is missing and you're just standing here!" Alex shouted angrily tears beginning to spill down her face. Why wasn't he answering, why wouldn't he help her, help Max? After a few minutes Justin finally spoke his voice low and hoarse.

"We'll go now, go fetch your travelling cloak and wand…I'll meet you in the entrance hall…If we have any hope of preventing Max from getting his powers drained we'll have to go tonight." Justin said turning to make his way up to the Ravenclaw common room.

Alex rushed through the portrait hole not glancing at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were still sat casually by the fire toasting marshmallows. Hermione quickly got up from her armchair and followed Alex up to the girls dormitory.

"Alex what is it?" Hermione urged following Alex around the room while Alex began picking up random things she might need.

"Have you been expelled?" Hermione asked watching Alex chuck her belongings onto her bed.

"No…I want to find my old wand." Alex replied frustrated looking frantically through her trunk she knew it was in there somewhere…it had to be.

"What's the rush?" Hermione asked frowning.

"It's Max…he's missing." Alex replied spotting her old wand picking it up and looking at it triumphantly and rushing back down the stairs into the common room.

"We'll help you!" Hermione said running after Alex and catching hold of Alex arm.

"Yeah, the DA will." Ron interrupted with excitement in his voice. Harry began sending a message on the galleon getting up and standing beside Alex.

"Thanks." Alex gave the trio a small smile and the all as the exited the common room, they could hear DA members from the common room stirring as their galleon burned while the headed down to the entrance hall. Alex joined Justin waiting, Neville, Ginny and Luna joined them heading down the marble staircase.

"Where are we off too?" Luna asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"We're going to go find the missing students, more have been taken." Harry briefed opening the solid oak doors out into the cool March night air.

"Hold it right there!" The unwanted high-pitched voice of Umbridge squeaked she was wearing pink curlers with hair-net and a bright pink dressing-gown and fluffy pink slippers she was accompanied by Snape who looked just as angry. The group turned brandishing their wands.

"You're going to meet Dumbledore aren't you?" She assumed staring at the students her eyes wide with fear her voice shaking with anger. Harry frowned looking from Hermione to Ron in confusion.

"Tell me!" She screamed pointing her wand at Harry shakily.

"We're going…" Hermione piped up trying to think fast she looked to Alex for help.

"We're going to see how…the weapon is doing." Alex continued looking at Hermione and shrugging.

"A weapon?" Umbridge replied excitedly he eyes fixing on Hermione and Alex.

"That's where you must have been going earlier." She muttered to herself smiling at Alex and Hermione.

"Snape! Take these students to the dungeons we'll deal with them later." Umbridge sniffed dismissing them.

"Except you two." Umbridge smiled evilly pointing her wand from Hermione to Alex.

"Take me to the weapon." Umbridge giggled waiting for Hermione and Alex to exit the castle door. They began heading down towards Hagrids hut.

"Where are we going?" Hermione whispered trying to make the question obscure so Umbridge wouldn't notice.

"You'll see." Alex replied through gritted teeth stepping into the forest, they climbed deeper and deeper into the dark forest Alex didn't know exactly where she was going but she knew it was the only way to get rid of Umbridge without any of the other teachers knowing.

"Where is it?" Umbridge urged impatiently pointing her wand at the backs of Alex and Hermione, Alex gulped.

"You-you tricked me didn't you!" Umbridge screeched aiming her wand at their throats.

"You know what, I really hate disobedient children." She said her voice shaking with anger and fear. Suddenly there was a low snarl and then a bark a large bear like white wolf bound out of the darkness baring it's teeth at Umbridge.

"Mason…" Alex breathed in relief stroking his head and smiling at Umbridge. Mason turned back into his half human form giving Alex a peck on the cheek then turning on Umbridge skulking towards her slowly.

"Ugh get it away from me filthy half-breed!" Umbridge screamed in disgust pointing her wand directly at Mason. Alex and Hermione drew their wands aiming them at Umbridge.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione shouted disarming Umbridge and going to pick up her wand.

"Miss Granger what an earth are you doing?" Umbridge choked in disbelief. As Mason transformed into the large white wolf and growled once more then snapping at Umbridge who screamed in fright. Mason grabbed hold of Umbridge's dressing-gown leaving her dangling from his mouth beginning to walk of deep into the forest as Umbridge's screams faded as Mason disappeared deep into the and Alex ran back up to the castle meeting the rest of the group by the circle of stones.

"How did you get way?" Alex panted looking at Harry, Ron, Justin, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

"I said I really needed the toilet." Ginny smiled.

"Then Justin did some sort of spell and next we knew Snape was tied up…It was brilliant." Ron shrugged grinning at Justin.

"It's a time stopping spell." Justin replied as they headed out of the grounds to Hogsmead once more. Alex took hold of Harry and Neville's hand and Justin took hold of Luna, Hermione and Ron took hold of Hermione's hand.

"I've lost my little brother Max, take us to where he's exactly at." Alex said taking hold of some of the DA members hands appearing in a dark corridor. Justin and the others joined them soon after all landing awkwardly.

"Wow I've never travelled like that before." Luna exclaimed smiling at Justin almost dreamily.

"Where are we?" Alex asking walking a bit further up the corridor leaving the group.

"It looks like the ministry." Harry answered beginning to follow in Alex's footsteps.

"No this isn't the ministry." Justin answered.

"This is city hall…the place with the wizard power draining panel." He continued.

"This is where they drain your powers." When he said this Alex turned staring at him raising her eyebrow.

"Thank you for that Mr. Over Explainer, anyone could have guessed that…even Ron," Alex retorted sarcastically did her brother always have to point out the obvious?

"Hey!" Ron complained only just realising that Alex had called him dumb without actually saying it.

"This isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourseleves…we're here to find Max." Harry pointed out.

"But this place is so big how are we supposed to find him here?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe we should split up." Justin suggested. Alex looked at him sharply warndering back towards the group.

"I think if we're split up and alone we're much more of an easy target…if You-Know-Who and his followers are here they could easily get rid of us one by one and none of is would ever know." Luna pointed out quite wisely. It had suddenly occurred to Harry that when Voldemort was involved so were his follower now making himself feel uneasy. The group huddled closer together.

"Why do I have a feeling we're being watched." Alex whispered in the silence of the dark hall every one gripped their wands tightly and Harry could feel the hairs on the back on his head prickle and stand on end. Alex was right someone or something was watching them. Justin took hold of Alex's wrist gently making her feel more brave knowing that Justin would be there to protect her like he always had. They could now hear light footsteps beginning to come closer a wand tip lit up further down the coriddor as masked figure came closer she saw it was carrying a cane with the head of a serpent. She recognised it from somewhere and could have sworn she had seen it before. The figure drew ever closer until it was stood right infront of them. The figure drew a wand from the cane and flicked it over it face the mask covering the face dissolved instantly exposing the smirking face of who Alex noticed to be Lucius Malfoy. She remember the day she had first met him at the entrance to the platform 9 ¾. His long white hair tied back in a loose pony tail his cold stone grey eyes fixed on them. From the blackness a woman emerged her hair wild and her eyes wide with excitment. She looked almost crazed. Alex heard Neville let out and whimper and a gulp.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." He said shakily. Belletrix looked up sharply her wide crazed eyes glitterely as she smiled gleefully at the sight of Neville.

"Neville Longbottom is it...How's mummy and daddy?" She crackled wickidly stepping froward infront of Lucius.

"Better they're about to be avenged." Neville replied through gritted teeth pointing his wand at Belletrix who cackled once more. Neville kept his wand pointed at Belletrix who raised her wand also. Lucius held out his arm preventing her to go any further giving her a warning glare.

"Now, now…we only came for Harry Potter." He sneered.

"And you know exactly what we came here for!" Harry retorted angrily.

"Where's Max!" Justin interrupted. Lucius's eyes fixed on Justin and Alex, Alex narrowed her eyes.

"I'll make you a deal…I'll give you back your brother if you give us Harry Potter and no harm will come to any of you." Lucius bartered awaiting an answer.

"No deal." Alex answered quickly even though her brother was important to her she was not willing to exchange Harry's life to get Max back after all she owed him one after he saved her from the Dementors.

"You'll have to come get him yourself." Alex contiued glaring at the two death-eaters, Lucius gave her small smile.

"Foolish girl, you don't think children like yourselves are a match for us…now I will ask you once more give me what I want and I will let you all go free." Lucius asked once more he was trying to keep as calm as possible as he thought this would be the best way to get what he desired for his master. Nobody gave an answer. There was a light breeze heading towards them Alex could feel it but she didn't know what it was the breeze began to get stronger as it got closer and soon it looked as if black clouds were circling them engulfing them in blackness she couldn't see or hear anything from the sound whistling in her ears Then it stopped and when Alex looked around there were death eaters coming from all directions they were trapped.

"Now!" Harry shouted and each of them cast a spell trying to disarm or stun the death eaters but there were just too many. Spells were flying everywhere bouncing off the walls and ceiling the group began to run firing spells behind them trying to lose them. Alex sprinted off down a corridor one of the death eaters' appeared in front of her catching her off guard she let out a piercing scream. The death eater struck her across the face hard knocking her to the cold ground Alex scarmbled backwards but the death eater kept advancing on her his wand pointed directly at her. From the distance Justin was in a furious duel with Fenrir Greyback blocking and casting spells. From the corner of his eye he saw Alex on the ground backing away from an advancing death eater.

"_Stupefy_!" Justin cried aiming at the death eater who was advancing on his only sister. The red light hit the death eater who flew backwards landing unconscious on the stone hard floor. There was a low snarl and before Justin could turn and defend himself Fenrir scratched Justin's right arm, Justin howled in pain dropping his wand which snapped in half as Fenrir stood on it grinning evilly baring his sharp teeth.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione bellowed knocking Fenrir to the floor and heading over to Justin, Hermione's lip was swollen and blooded a trickle of blood running down from her fore-head.

"Justin are you alright." Hermione explained examining Justin's wound.

"Yeah, I think so." He panted clutching his arm so Hermione couldn't see what had happened to him.

"Are you?" He asked wiping the dripping blood from her lips and smiling at her. Hermione nodded leaning into his soft hand.

"Naww isn't this sweet." Belletrix sighed making her way slowly towards Justin and Hermione there was the sound of the fighting still going on but Death Eater and DA members were spread through the corridors. Hermione stood up glaring at Belletrix, her smile plastered to her face her wand by her side, Hermione gripped her wand tight raised to Belletix's face. Belletrix let out a cackle of laughter but stopping in her tracks her black crazed eyes on Hermione.

"Pretty, pretty girl." She breathed daring to take a step closer.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Justin breathed standing up and clutching his right arm.

"Justin go…" Hermione breathed not taking her gaze off Belletrix who just smiled evilly waiting for Hermione's wrong move.

"No not without you." Justin continued taking hold of Hermione's hand. Hermione looked down and that was it.

"_Avada-Kadvra!" _Belletrix screamed but Hermione and Justin disappeared, Belletrix screamed in frustration turning and running back down the now empty corridor.

**_I really want to thank you guys for the reviews its the most I've had in awhile! You guys are really the best readers ever, it means the world that you can even be bothered to review! Believe me when I wrap up this story everyone who has reviewed will be in my Thank You list! This story is so important to me...that may sound so lame but it's one of the many things I look forward to, writing this story and hearing what people think, the best thing ever! So Thank You! I won't stop saying thanks! haha._**


	28. After the Fall

**_Note: There are a lot of flashbacks in this chapter so everything hopefully makes sense to you all now._**

**_I was meaning to put this story to an end, but i've just added another idea onto the end so that will be the next chapter, sorry i'm making this story so long! On the other hand you may like that?  
_**

Chapter 27 – After the fall

Alex clutched a stitch in her chest leaning her head against the cool stone walls she could still hear the screams of her friends, what if they were dead? Would it be her fault? There was a low panting noise Alex stood flat against the wall hoping not to be noticed.

"Alex!" Harry breathed looking at Alex who seemed unharmed.

"Have you seen Ron?" He panted looking around frantically.

"Or Ginny and Luna?" He added, there was the faint sound of more footsteps approaching them, they stopped talking holding their breathe edging back further into the darkness. Harry took hold of Alex's hand and turned and began to run, all Alex could hear was their sharp shallow breathing heading down what was now a deserted corridor where unconscious bodies lay. Stevie appeared from the darkness smiling at Alex and Harry.

"Stevie!" Alex cried approaching her with causation.

"I know where Max is, come with me." Stevie replied turning and heading down the corridor.

"What…how did you get here?" Alex inquired uncertainly narrowing her eyes at the back of Stevie's head. Harry brandished his wand just incase not taking his eyes off of Stevie. After a few moments walking in utter silence Stevie stopped outside and door turning to smile at them.

"He's in here." Stevie replied pushing the door open, Alex peered in to the room which was brightly lit, she squinted her eyes adjusting to the bright light.

"ALEX!" Alex was relieved to her the voice of her youngest brother Max, Alex ran into the room up to the cage where Max was being held.

"Max we're going to get you out of here." Alex breathed pulling her wand from her pocket.

"_Alohamora_," she whispered the lock clicked and the door swung open. Max jumped out of the cage.

"Thanks," Max breathed looking over at Stevie who had began to look a bit pale and scared, she was clutching her arm placing her wand back into her pocket. Harry frowned making his way over to Stevie his wand raised.

"Max you have to go…now." Alex breathed, Max nodded disappearing in an instant.

"It was you!" Harry breathed his wand pointing directly at Stevie.

"You have to leave! The Dark Lord is coming!" Stevie stammered looking at the door and then back at Harry and Alex. Alex frowned approaching Stevie.

"Stevie, is this true? Was it you?" Alex asked shaking her head.

"I can't believe this…you-you deceived me." Alex lowered her head, she had trusted Stevie allowed her access to what she needed.

"Yes it was me," Stevie replied lowering her head,

"But the Dark Lord is very persuasive…he threatened to kill me" Stevie added. The hurt she was feeling suddenly changed to anger raising her wand to Stevie. Stevie raised her hands dropping her wand to the floor.

"I needed someone who was close to Harry, someone who wouldn't suspect me…Alex I didn't want it to be you, you're my friend I didn't want you to get hurt, remember when I told you to stay away from Potter?" Stevie insisted.

"Alex you have to go, he's coming." Stevie whispered, Alex's anger subsided her heart beginning to race, was she telling the truth?

"I was going to trick Ron's little sister, the plan would have still worked but she was to skeptical and smart but Max was my last resort I was running out of time I needed Potter here." Stevie sighed continuously glancing to the door and then back to the floor.

"So when did you become…a Death Eater?" Alex asked quietly trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I had been going to these meetings before Christmas, that's why when Mason mentioned his Uncle, Fenrir Greyback I almost choked on my food because I knew that he was working for the Dark Lord, I thought Mason might be in on the Dark Lords plan as well trying to lure you in incase I failed." Stevie admitted.

*Flash back*

_"My uncle use to be a wizard, well he still is, he's also a…." He cleared his throat._

_"Werewolf," He continued, Jerry stared at him._

_"Really, who might that be?" He asked._

_"__Fenrir Greyback." Mason answered, Stevie spat her food over the table in shock and Jerry looked just as stunned. Mason frowned at their reactions._

"_What's wrong?" Alex asked looking from Stevie to her dad confused._

"_Nothing, my food just went down the wrong way." Stevie spluttered clearing her throat and cleaning up the mess she had made._

"The day Snape caught you coming out of the Whompping Willow was the day I was branded with this mark."

*Flash back*

_"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Russo." Snape drawled his lips curving into a smile. Alex turned confronting Snape, just behind Snape, Stevie stood shivering. _

_"Two students walking about at night, If I had a choice you would be both on the way home tomorrow." He sneered turning his cloak billowing behind him back up towards the school. Stevie was clutching her arm not looking at Alex who walked beside her._

Stevie lifted the sleeve of her top to reveal a mark with a skull with a long dark snake pretuding from the skulls mouth.

"It burns when the Dark Lord is called." Stevie continued clutching her arm.

"So Voldemort is coming?" Harry asked pointing his wand directly at Stevie, Stevie nodded looking straight at Alex who avoided her.

"I couldn't think how to get the pupils out of the castle, I needed Umbridge's office, I didn't know how I was going to get in there but then you came along and you gave me the perfect chance to do it." Stevie admitted beginning to fidget.

*Flash Back*

"_Russo I know when you're hiding something just spit it out!" Stevie snapped._

"_I want some potion ingredients." Alex answered simply._

"_Anyway you're down here an awful lot too." Alex retorted raising her eyebrow at Stevie._

"_I…the common room is down here." Stevie answered quickly._

"_You're up to something too." Alex smiled deviously. Stevie began to grin._

"_Right you are Russo, how about we make a deal?" Stevie encouraged still grinning at Alex._

"_Depends what it is…" Alex replied sceptically narrowing her eyes at Stevie, she couldn't be properly trusted._

"_You help me cause a diversion tomorrow after dinner so I can get into Umbridge's office and I'll distract Snape now so you can get the ingredients you need deal?" Stevie bargained._

Alex felt betrayed and used, how could she have let this happen? It now seemed so obvious. It all fitted together.

"Alex trusted you, and you betrayed her!" Harry spat in disgust his wand still raised in front of Stevie's face, she made no move to defend herself.

_"Snape was trying to help me I knew he was the only one that could help me." _

*Flash Back*

_Stevie burst through the door._

_"I can't take it anymore." She cried freezing when she saw Alex slouching at the front of the class room. Alex stared at her bewildered. Snape left his potion immediately escorting Stevie out of the classroom. Alex got up from her seat creeping towards the door that was ajar. Alex couldn't quite hear what they were discussing, when she heard Stevie's voice cry._

_"When will it stop?" She sobbed._

_"It won't ever stop as long as you're alive." Snape replied coldly, Alex had to strain to hear anything._

_"What if people find out?" Stevie continued. Alex edged a little closer to the crack hoping she would hear a little better._

_"When the night comes you have no choice." Snape explained._

_"I don't want to, please help me." Stevie cried Alex could hear the sobs._

_"I'm helping you as much as possible." Snape snapped._

_"Come to me later tonight I will give you the potion you need it's almost finished." Snape answered._

_Stevie explained while Harry and Alex stared bewildered all this happening and nobody even noticed not even Alex._

_"Then why did you steal my wand?" Alex asked frowning at Stevie._

_"And why did you attack Harry."_

_*Flash Back*_

_"Yes it was me, pothead didn't stand a chance." Stevie smirked as she swaggered around the circular office picking up and examining the objects around the room. McGonagall stared at her an appalled look permanently fixed on her face. Dumbledore raised his hand bringing Stevie to a sudden halt as she approached his desk her eye's fixed on the silvery sword red rubies engraved. Snape soon arrived his mouth curling into a small smirk._

_"You wanted to speak with me headmaster." Snape drawled eyeing Stevie as he passed her. Stevie grinned up at Snape._

_"Miss Nicholas was the one who attacked Mr Potter during the Quidditch game this morning." Dumbledore answered, Snape's eye's narrowed._

_"And what do you purpose we do headmaster?" Snape inquired his face turning sour._

_"I believe that is for you to decide Severus." Dumbledore replied gazing softly at the people gathered in this office._

_"Expel me already ugh." Stevie snorted smirking at the two wizards that were about to decide her fate. Alex shot Stevie a daggering glare before examining and trying to read the expressions on the others faces but Dumbledore and Snape were both unreadable. Stevie continued smirking until Snape's dark cold eye's glared into hers._

_"Wipe that grin off your face you stupid girl." Snape snapped suddenly rounding on Stevie._

_"You are a disgrace to the house of Slytherin." These words seemed to just bounce off Stevie taking no effect what so ever._

_"You will serve your detentions with me, you will have no free time what so ever, you will go to lessons after they have finished you will come right back to me until lights out is that clear?" The smirk faded from Stevie's face_.

"Snape would make sure that nobody suspected me and that I could finish my task so Voldemort wouldn't kill me, he wasn't too fond of the idea and hated every minute of it." Stevie answered.

_Alex frowned then clearing her throat._

_"So why did you steal my wand…that was before Christmas?" Alex couldn't look at Stevie she was sickened by what she had done. Stevie shrugged her face turning pale._

_"I-I I didn't want to be part of the plan anymore I knew the plan…what was going to happen, If I wasn't at Hogwarts I would have been no use to the Dark Lord, He might have let me go." Stevie answered._

"Hide!" Stevie whispered frantically ushering them to hide, the door flew open to reveal a tall skeletal thin man, with long pale features and burning red eyes like slits of a cat that surveyed the room.

"Where is he?" The man whispered not turning to look a Stevie but entering further into the room.

"I'm af-f-raid they are g-g-gone my Lord." Stevie stammered. A smile curled on the snake like face.

"Lies…" His voice was a low whisper but still seemed to ring loud and clear.

"N-n-no P-p-potter and the girl e-escaped." Stevie continued not meeting the gaze of her Master. Voldemort sighed turning to face Stevie.

"Where is the boy?" He asked softly he it sounded too nice to Alex.

"Are you loyal to me?" He smiled looking straight into Stevie's petrified face. She nodded not able to avert her gaze. Alex held her breath listening hard.

"Place your hand upon the draining panel." Voldemort ordered, Stevie didn't hesitate immediately placing her hand upon it. Voldemort smiled.

"You have failed me an as a result you must be punished." Voldemort watched as Stevie's powers were drained and immediately transferred to him.

"The feeling of power." He announced turning to face Stevie who was now powerless making her a mere mortal.

"Now tell me again…where is Harry Potter?" Voldemort turned advancing on her.

"I-I-I don't k-know m-m-my Lord." Stevie stuttered nervously.

"Have I taught you nothing!" Voldemort spat.

"You are weak and pitiful, I know all and you lie to me" He sneered looking at Stevie in disgust.

"And I thought you could sink no lower." He continued pulling his wand from his robes.

"Maybe this will loosen your tounge and assist your memory _Crucio_!" He spoke, Stevie screamed in agony arching her back writhing in pain.

"Is the boy here?" He inquired there was not mercy in his voice.

"I told you I don't know." Stevie answered weakly trying to hoist her defenseless self off of the floor.

"_Crucio_!" He repeated his eyes filled with malice. To Alex it seemed he was just doing it for pleasure a smile was etched onto his face as he watched Stevie wither in front of him helplessly. A snake slithered passed Alex's feet, Alex held her hand across her face preventing her from gasping.

"Nagini is here." Alex heard as Voldemort began to make strange hissing sounds.

"Nagini tells me you are lying she say the girl is in this room." Voldemort replied stroking the snakes head.

"_Avada-kadavra_!" A flash of green light and Stevie was dead before she had hit the floor. Alex gasped quickly covering her mouth, the wand in her hand slipped from her grip rolling across the floor to Voldemort's feet. A smile grew upon Voldemorts pale face slowly gliding towards the place Alex was hidden. Alex closed her eyes so she couldn't see the red cat like eyes appear in front of her.

"Come," Voldemort whispered twiddling Alex's wand between his long pale fingers. Alex gradually looked up into the barley human face, her first thought was to scream, he smiled at her not a pleasant smile it was a smile as if he had gained something.

"So young…" Voldemort smiled examining Alex's wand.

"Tell me Alex…are you a pure blood?" His eyes fixed on Alex's, she felt an awful feeling that he could tell what she was thinking.

"N-n-no." Alex admitted her heart was racing with fright,

"Half-blood perhaps?" Alex nodded. Her eyes glanced at Stevie's still body. Voldemort followed Alex's gaze and then spoke.

"You can join me, become powerful…we can restore your boyfriend to his human form, you can be happy." Voldemort's lips curled into an evil smile, Alex gulped her mind racing, what would that mean if she joined with Voldemort? Would she meet the same end as Stevie? Her thoughts were interrupted by Voldemort.

"You won't end up like Stevie…she was weak unable to carry out a simple task, but Alex I feel you could, you're a strong powerful witch I feel if you join me you can become a great witch." Voldemort coaxed his red eyes locking on Alex's face.

"All you have to do is tell me where Harry Potter is and bring him to me." His eyes were alight with excitement.

"No, I won't join you." Alex answered confidently the smile on Voldemort's face vanished, there was no mercy in his face only evil and hatred.

"Such as waste…" He sighed pulling a long white wand from his cloak and aiming it at Alex. Alex closed her eyes would death hurt? Maybe it would be fast and painless she thought but nothing happened.

"Harry Potter come out and save your pretty girlfriend." Voldemort called, Alex's heart was hammering so hard she thought it was going to burst out from her chest.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort screeched. Alex writhed in pain letting out a piercing scream, there was a high cold cruel laugh.

"Come out, come out Harry Potter!" Voldemort laughed lowering his wand, Alex led on the floor panting.

"_Crucio_!" Her cried again, Alex let out another agonized scream it felt like her bones were on fire.

"Please stop!" Alex screamed trying to fight the pain. Voldemort let out a merciless laugh.

"Come on Harry, you don't want others to feel pain because of you do you?"

Harry was breathing hard hiding behind a stone gargoyle. He had to save Alex, she wasn't going to die because of him.

"_Crucio_!" There was another scream of pain from Alex, Harry's heart lurched he couldn't bear to hear Alex in pain. He closed his eyes revealing himself.

"STOP HURTING HER!" He shouted his wand rose to Voldemort's pale snake-like face. Voldemort turned triumphant, letting Alex's limp body drop to the floor by his feet.

"Ah, love such a weakness Harry." Voldemort whispered smiling at Harry who was breathing heavily.

"But yet so angry," He let out a malicious laugh his red cat-like eyes fixed on Harry. Harry looked at Alex's limp body her chest moving slowly up and down to his relief she was still alive.

"You're wrong…Love is not weak." Harry responded a small smirk appearing on his face.

"That is one thing you will never understand." Harry continued shaking his head.

"Love makes you weak!" Voldemort snapped angrily.

"I feel sorry for you, you have never known love…it is you that is weak I feel sorry for you." Harry spat in disgust. Voldemort roared with laughter shaking his head at Harry. Alex led silently not moving just incase Voldemort turned back to her.

"She doesn't love you back!" Voldemort snapped the smiled etched into his face. Harry's smirk disappeared looking at Alex's body on the floor beside Voldemort.

"She never will." Voldemort whispered his eyes alight at the pain that flashed across Harry's face. Alex opened her eyes looking at the pain on Harry's face, he couldn't truly love her could he? Not really?

"It doesn't matter." Harry mumbled looking into Voldemort's pale face. Voldemort laugh again raising his wand.

"_Avada-Kadvra_!"

"_Expelliramus_!" There wands connected, Voldemort's wand was winning beginning to over power Harry's.

"Harry!" Alex called pulling herself from the floor weakly. Harry turned to look into Alex's face so beautiful, the memories Alex was laughing and smiling. Harry's wand began to push back on Voldemort's becoming hot beginning to burn. Next Harry knew Alex was beside him. Sweat began to form on Harry's face.

"Take my hand." Alex whispered. Harry looked down at Alex's hand quickly taking hold of it.

"Let go!" Alex shouted, Harry let go and before they could see Voldemort's reaction the fell flat on the cold cobble stone street on Hogsmead once more.

**_I want to know, do you guys feel any remorse for Stevie? please send a review on what you think! Even if you don't have a FanFiction account you can still review! Let me know what you think.  
_**

**_There will be more trouble to come! This isn't the end! Thank You to everyone so far who has bothered to review, love you readers so much! I have a plan maybe to do a sequel what would you think of that? It would be cool to know.  
_**


	29. Engimatic

**_Sorry this chapter is so short but there wasn't much else I could put really__ anyway I hope you enjoy it_**

Chapter 28 – Engimatic

"Are you ok?" Alex panted wincing in pain as she got to her feet as the pain began rushing through her knee, her eyes fixing on Harry. Harry got to his feet casting his eyes around the dark street.

"Wh-what about Ron and the others?" Harry stammered his voice worried Alex bit her lip in guilt she had completely forgotten about them.

"We have to go back!" Harry requested grabbing hold of Alex's arm.

"Quick take us back!" Harry ordered his eyes frantic his breathing heavy. Alex looked down at his hand releasing his hand from her arm and staring into his eyes calmly.

"Harry you can't go back, Voldemort wants you not me or them." Alex admitted sadly. Harry looked into her eyes sharply he was becoming more angry.

"He doesn't want them so he will kill them." He roared with rage his eyes burning holes through Alex as he stared at her.

"Take me back." He said through gritted teeth taking firmly hold of each or her arms and staring directly into her eyes, she knew he was serious.

"I can't," Alex replied trying to pull her arms from his grasp.

"Take me back…NOW!" Harry roared in fustration, Alex had no choice she closed her eyes and in a instant appeared in the middle of city hall along with Harry. The corridor was dark and empty they wandered quietly through the corridor their footsteps echoing.

"Harry?" a hoarse voice called Harry ran to the side of Ron who was sitting beside his sister Ginny supporting her broken wrist.

"Ron, Ginny are you ok? Where are the others we have to get out of here!" Harry explained taking hold of Ginny's arm and helping her to her feet.

"Go with Alex, she will take you back to Hogsmead, you must alert Dumbledore." Harry continued his eyes surveying the dark hall. Harry watched as Alex, Ron and Ginny disappeared in a blink of an eye. He waited for a moment there was a sound of light footsteps ahead of him. He gripped his wand tightly waiting for the noise to round the corner.

"_knox_!" The stanger hissed his silhoutte vanishing, Harry gulped.

"Who's there?" The stranger called Harry recognised that voice, it wasn't an enemy it was Justin.

"It's Harry." He replied quietly with a sigh of relief.

"_Lumos"_ Justin's wand tip lit up elmuinating his pale blooded face.

"Where's Alex is she ok?" Justin whispered he could just see the glare from Harry's glasses when there was a flash of light where Alex appeared.

"Justin!" Alex breathed relieved he was ok.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked frowning, examing the mangled flesh through his ripped shirt.

"Forget about that who else is here?" Justin inquired looking down both sides of the hall.

"I took Hermione back," He added looking at Alex to see if she looked ok.

"I just took Ron and Ginny." Alex replied frowning.

"That means it's just Neville and Luna." Harry said slowly making his way down the hall.

"Justin, you go the opposite way, I'll go with Harry." Alex ordered, a lump formed in her throat she didn't want to leave her brother what if she never saw him again? But it was the only way Justin would have never allowed her to wander the corridor on her own and Harry needed a way out just incase. After awhile of walking in silence the only sound were the echoing of their footsteps when Harry held out his hand preventing Alex from walking any further. Two dark figures were whispering amongst themselves oblivious to Harry and Alex's presences.

"The Dark Lord will have you for this Lucius," Bellatrix hissed her wand raised to Lucius's chest.

"Now, now Bella…it wasn't I who lost the boy," Lucius replied cooly his pale face looked stone grey a line or worry permantly fixed on his face.

"The Dark Lord did not lose the boy! There was unknown magic, the girl has powers the Dark Lord did not know," Bellatrix hissed angerily lowering her wand and turning to face the blackness that engulfed Harry and Alex.

"Our conversation is no longer private," Bellatrix whispered pressing her wand to the mark upon her arm. Suddenly two hands clasp around Alex's mouth preventing her from screaming, Harry took in a sharp breath as another pair of hands curled its way around Harry's mouth, the anonymus people pushed Harry and Alex forward revealing them before Lucius and Belletrix who smiled wickedly.

"Aw it's Potty and the widdle girly." Bellatrix cackled standing over Harry and Alex as the knelt of the floor. Before anything else could happen they heard some others, Harry looked up and spotted Neville and Luna accompanied by two hooded Death Eaters.

"Sorry Harry," Neville began but the Death Eater pushed him to the floor winding him before he could say anymore.

"Well well look who we've rounded up here," Lucius said survey each of their faces.

"Aren't there a few missing?" He asked a smirk growing on his face, he head over to Harry lifting his face to look into his stone grey eyes.

"Well?" He breahted starring straight into Harry's green eyes.

"They're back at Hogwarts," Justin's voice called from the darkness. Lucius looked up angerily looking for the source of the noise. There was a massive CRACK! As Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Mad-Eye and a few more other faces that Alex didn't recognise joined them.

"_Stupfy_!" They all cried aiming at the Death Eaters, Justin ran up towards Alex pulling to her feet.

"Hurry Alex we have to go!" Justin bellowed tugging on Alex's sleeve.

"No, you have to take Neville an Luna…I'll take Harry and follow," Alex assured pushing her brother towards Neville and Luna as Alex turned frantically scanning the area for a sign of Harry. He was in a furious duel against Lucius Malfoy accompanied by a tall dark hair man with a bearded face.

"Nice one James!" Alex heard him called, frowning she headed towards Harry everything went to fast for Alex to really figure out what was going on.

"Avada-Kadvra!" Bellatrix shrieked a flash of green light and the bearded man beside Harry lay on the floor, this man was obviously very important to Harry because she could see the loss in his eyes.

"NO SIRIUS!" Harry cried clutching onto his Godfathers motionless body. Lupin was trying to restrain Harry all he could he knew that Harry had to get out of here. There was a high-pitched cackle.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix squealed in delight running down the hall.

Harry pulled away from Lupin's grasp.

"Harry no!" Alex called chasing after Harry who was closely advancing on Belletrix.

"_Crucio_!" Harry roared knocking Bellatrix to the floor, Harry and Alex watched as she scrambled back breathing heavily the fear formenant in her eyes.

"Harry no!" Alex called but he didn't seem to hear her, his wand still raised pointing directly at Bellatrix. A smile of delight grew on Bellatrix's face as her master appeared standing behind Harry, she began to laugh.

"Do it!" he ordered, Harry wheeled round facing Voldemort once more raising his wand, Voldemort made a swiping movement as if phsyically slapping the wand from Harry's grasp, Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter rolling to Alex's feet. Voldemort smiled as Harry watched his wand roll away from him leaving him defenceless.

"So weak," Voldemort spoke suddenly there was a loud CRACK! As Dumbledore appeared looking directly at Voldemort

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom," Dumbledore spoke calmly, his eyes still fixed on the pale inhuman face before him.

"The aurors are on their way," He continued stepping closer towards him.

"By which time I shall be gone," Voldemort replied with a small smile stepping away from Dumbledore.

"And you…shall be dead," He continued his smile widdening, Alex and Harry were forced backwards, Bellatrix turned and began running down the corridor disappearing into the darkness. Dumbledore and Voldemort's wands connected as Harry's had before earlier that night, the power being emmited from the wands caused windows to break and the ceiling began to crumble threatening to cave in while the walls and floor shook violently. Voldemort broke the connection causing a fireball snake that towered above them, he laughed maliciously watching the snake triumphantly, Dumbledore watched in horror as the firey serpant darted towards him, with a wave of his wand he made a slashing movement causeing the snake to disappear sending the flames back towards its creator. Alex and Harry watched as Voldemort sent what looked like swarms of black insects hurtling towards Dumbledore while he shielded himself making the black mass bounce off. Voldemort drew back the spell making it form into a ball eventually releasing it making so much force it knocked Dumbledore off his feet and smashed every window on the entire floor. Alex and Harry ducted sheilding themselves from the shards of falling glass raining down on them. Voldemort raised his wand sending the shards of sharp pointed glass hurtling towards them. Alex gulped she had never seen such magic in her mind she thought it was amazing if only it wasn't going to kill her. Dumbledore sat up pointing his wand at the forth coming attack forming another shield making the glass that passed through form into sand. Alex and Harry covered their eyes while the sand engulfed them. The sand finally cleared and as Voldemort saw them appear unharmed his smile faded letting out a sigh. There was another crack and aurors and the minister for magic appeared. Voldemort looked up disappearing instantly forming into sand.

"He's back" The minister breathed in shock his voice hoarse he was rooted to the spot. Alex got to her feet watching as the aurors began searching the halls for Death Eaters. Alex was suddenly knocked off her feet. Harru whirled around watching as the sand grains passed through her, collasping to his need on the floor at her side.

"Alex are you ok?" Harry urged trying to wake Alex up but she was unconscious.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked looking to Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore got to his knee taking Alex into his arms and examining her closely.

"She should be ok." He answered.

"But what about, something passed through her." Harry argued. Soon there were photographers at every angle trying to get a picture of Harry and Dumbledore reporter pelting questions at them. Harry stared into space as if oblivious to the flashes of light and the sounds of the reporter's questions.

**_What do you think happend to Alex, do you think she'll be ok? (I honestly don't know myself I haven't written Chapter 29 yet)_**


	30. Metamorphosis

**_Ok sorry this chapter took such a long time coming __i've been busy with school and I spent time using as_ _a thesaurus to try and make this chapter more intresting but I think I went a bit over the top but i'll leave that for you to judge. It's because my vocabulary isn't very big or I could use words like large, gigantic,vast or enormous_**...**_you get the idea :D_**

Chapter 29 – Metamorphosis

Alex tossed and turned in her sleep the nightmares she had been having the past few days were not getting any better. The sight of Voldemort the flash of green light and the whooshing sound that came with it and finally the sight of Stevie making a thud as she hit the floor. It was always the same Alex would wake up at that exact moment as soon as Stevie hit the floor sweating and taking in sharp shallow breaths.

"Are you alright?" Justin's concerned voice rang in her ears, hers eyes fluttered open, she was being watched by three others Harry, Ron and Hermione she sat up looking at their worried faces.

"What?" Alex asked slightly irritated, couldn't a girl sleep in peace?

"Well, you were talking in your sleep," Ron mumbled scratching the back of his head and shifting his weight.

"Oh," Alex replied frowning.

"So can I leave today? I'm feeling a lot better." Alex continued giving them all a pleasant smile. She didn't want to be in the hospital wing much longer.

"What date is it today?" Alex inquired joining the trio climbing the staircases towards Gryffindor Tower, it was her first time out of the hospital wing since she had collapsed, and she had no recollection of the events that had went on after that.

"March 1st," Hermione replied, carefully folding up the Daily Prophet she had been reading earlier that day, the headlines were still the same "You-Know-Who Returns" as Alex read the title the question popped up in her mind.

"Harry, what happened to You-Know-Who?" Harry glanced towards Ron and Hermione who both shrugged.

"Well, we don't know…" He began averting his gaze to the floor.

"Oh," Alex fell silent deep in thought, where would a Dark wizard go when everyone was looking for him? Surely someone would see him. Suddenly she let out a laugh that wasn't her own making passers by and the trio stop and stare at her she was even surprised herself, she didn't know why she laughed there wasn't even anything funny.

"What's so funny?" Ron questioned raising his eyebrow at Alex.

"I think the knock to the head has made you a bit loopy," he continued entering through the portrait hole he gave a little laugh while Harry and Hermione exchanged confused glances.

They sat quietly in the common room studying for their O.W.L's Alex couldn't help feeling irritated and couldn't quite concentrate but that wasn't really anything out of the ordinary except for the urges to be beside Harry. Alex continuously looked up at him making it impossible for her to get any work done even when Harry looked up at her she didn't avert her stare no matter how hard she tried.

"You know what? I think I'm going to turn in." Alex announced finally pulling herself from the floor by the fire and climbing to the girl's dormitory.

Alex awoke the next morning feeling like she hadn't slept at all, her brain pounding against her skull at least that's what it felt like. Alex wandered down the marble staircase running into Draco Malfoy even though he hadn't been nice to her before he was certainly more sour now after his father had been sent to Azkaban, Alex smiled when Draco rounded on her.

"Think its funny do you?" He spat glaring at her in disgust.

"Your father was unable to fulfil a simple task," Alex retorted but it was not her choice of words she was aiming for, Draco stared at her his expression becoming more angered.

"My father is a brilliant man!" Draco insisted his pale cheeks flushing pink.

"Your father was weak and a coward!" Alex hissed glaring at Draco her eyes flashed a scarlet red vanishing as fast as it had appeared. Draco backed away his lip quivering.

"Y-You're a f-f-freak, you know that?" He called turning and walking briskly away from her.

"You're a coward just like your father!" Alex yelled a smirk prominent upon her face. Draco stopped in his tracks reeling round facing Alex once more the anger displayed clearly on his face a blood vessel in his neck prominent and pulsing Draco was really fuming and yet Alex still smirked. Draco whipped out his wand in one sharp swift movement sending the _Antonin Dolohov's Curse_ at Alex the purple flames that had erupted from Draco's wand came hurtling towards her she blocked it in one graceful hand sweep not even using her wand. Draco watched in horror as his own curse came hurtling back towards him, it was too late for him the purple flames hit him causing him to collapse to the cold stone floor writhing in pain as it cause internal injury. Alex stood over him grinning evilly once more the flash of red in her eyes. Alex came back to her senses staring at her victim who was crying out in pain, what had she done to him? She didn't even remember.

"It's going to be ok," Alex assured getting down her knees beside Draco although she disliked him she couldn't stand to see another in pain.

"Get away from me!" Draco cried doing his best to avoid her wincing in pain as he crawled away Alex bit her lip in guilt. Hermione rushed to Alex's side looking at her curiously.

"What did you do to him?" she inquired almost angrily helping Alex to her feet and watching Draco crawl across the floor being helped by Crabbe and Goyle who hoisted him up assisting him to the Hospital wing.

"I-I don't know," Alex confessed walking through the Golden doors into the Great Hall joining Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat silently glancing up at Alex every now an again but Alex didn't notice she stared at Harry who was sat eating his breakfast and talking to Ron.

"Alex are you ok?" Hermione finally piped up setting down the Daily Prophet and looking expectantly at Alex.

"Hm?" Alex replied acknowledging that Hermione had spoken but not turning to face her directly. Hermione lowered her voice so only Alex could hear it.

"You're acting a bit odd…you can't take your eyes off Harry," Hermione whispered, Alex shrugged getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall.

"Where's she off to?" Ron asked looking up at the back of Alex's head as she walked out the door.

"I don't know," Hermione sniffed turning to look at Harry who just shrugged, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Seriously haven't you noticed her acting odd, she can't stop looking at Harry." Hermione added irritated by their lack of observation.

"SCORE!" Ron beamed clapping Harry on the back just as we was taking a sip of juice from is goblet.

"Sorry," Ron apologised as juice flew across the table.

"It's not a bad thing is it?" Harry asked innocently wiping his mouth and feeling happier that Alex was beginning to notice him, Hermione groaned.

"She's not going to just suddenly think she's interested Harry, something is wrong with her." Hermione began frowning trying to think.

"What! It could happen," Ron replied defensively sticking up for Harry.

"No, Ron…Hermione has a point," Harry agreed glumly the feel good feeling was gone as soon as it had come.

"Don't reckon it could be a love potion?" Ron asked after a moment of thinking, both Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows at him.

"No…" Hermione began uncertainly considering it herself,

"Harry you haven't made a love potion have you?" Harry shook his head they all went back into deep thought.

"Alex!" Justin called running up the marble staircase and catching hold of her forearm, Alex turned to Justin her eyes once against flashing scarlet red.

"Whoa, what's up with your eyes?" Justin breathed slightly backing away from his sister.

"Nothing," Alex replied coldly narrowing her eyes at Justin.

"How's you arm?" Alex said abruptly sounding more like herself, Justin shrugged.

"I have wolfish tendencies but other than that I'm fine," Justin replied giving Alex a small smile, Alex's eyes flashed red again giving her oldest brother a evil smile.

"Such power," Alex breathed looking longingly at Justin, she could feel his power,

"Wh-what?" Justin stammered backing further away from Alex, Alex pulled her wand from her robes aiming it at Justin.

"Alex…what are you doing!" Justin asked exasperated he pulled his wand from his robes ready for Alex's attack.

"_Incendio_!" Alex screamed sending some blue fire towards Justin who's robes caught fire, Alex laughed as Justin's robes began to melt.

"_Incendio_!" Justin imitated sending some flames back, Alex was to busy laughing to notice she was on fire.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Alex hissed the fire immediately disappearing, Justin was sodden wet after putting the flames out with water.

"What the heck was that for?" Justin spluttered narrowing his eyes at Alex amd rounding on her she was now not laughing but stood a confused expression on her face.

"Why are you dripping wet?" Alex asked frowning down at the puddle at Justin's feet.

"You set fire to me!" Justin bellowed a smirk grew on his face pointing his wand directly at Alex.

"_Aguamenti_!" Justin yelled water flew from his wand drenching her robes weighing her down.

"What the…" Alex screamed angrily searching for her wand but Justin was to quick for her.

"_Accio_ wand," Alex's wand flew from her robe pocket into Justin's outstretched hand, he grinned at her.

"Now for pay back," Justin continued to smile, Justin made a complicated motion with his wand as hot air blew from his wand, he aimed it at Alex to dry her robes and hair. He chuckled her hair was burnt and stood on end like she had just been electrocuted.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Harry called climbing the staircase with Ron and Hermione behind him.

"Justin got me soaked and he thought it was funny to dry me off as well," Alex replied bitterly. Alex stormed off back up to Gryffindor Tower sinking into the armchair by the fire and closing her eyes.

"She suddenly sent a spell at me it was weird," Justin explained climbing the staircase with Hermione. Hermione thought for a moment she knew there was something wrong with Alex and she was determined to find out what, Alex would never attack another student, why would she attack Malfoy even if he did deserve it? Justin and Hermione carried on walking up the staircase running into Draco Malfoy who had just left the hospital wing.

"Out of my way mud-blood!" Malfoy spat pushing past Hermione, Justin would not tolerate such crude language reaching out and grabbing Malfoy by the scruff of his neck tightening his jaw in anger.

"Get off me!" Draco stifled lashing out at Justin hitting him square in the nose. Justin staggered backwards clutching his blooded nose blinking to keep away the water threatening to spill from his eyes he was left countenance while Draco ambled away triumphantly.

"You're a freak just like your sister!" Malfoy called. Justin was finally able to regain his stance his nose still bleeding his watery eyes from the pain still threatening to spill over his eyelids.

"Are you ok?" Hermione inquired looking up into Justin's face coated with the blood gushing from his nose.

"I think so." Justin affirmed nodding his head slightly in confirmation. They heard an unmistakable laugh coming from above them, as the two inclined towards the source of the laugh they recognised Alex casually descending the staircase a look of amusement prominent on her face. Justin and Hermione exchanged exasperated glances staring back up at Alex once more. Alex clapped her hands together making her way towards the two stunned prefects.

"Congratulations Justin you're finally a man." Alex announced in a proud tone but overly sarcastic.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Justin asked rhetorically his body tensing in anger, since being scratched by Fenrir Greyback Justin found himself feeling much more aggressive and much angrier than usual.

"For becoming a man." Alex laughed finally standing in front of the two. Justin's jaw tightened at her deleterious words.

"I mean you didn't actually cry this time congratulations!" Alex mocked her pseudo words cut through Justin like a knife she was trying to vanquish Justin in front of Hermione. His fists clenched tightly his knuckles bearing white grinding his teeth. Justin stared into his sisters eyes but they were not warm like they usually were they were cold and empty just like her words. Justin saw the flash on red he'd seen previously that day Hermione caught it too frowning slightly she stared at Alex.

"Alex what's wrong with your eyes?" Hermione asked perturbably. Alex shook her head slightly wiping her eyes and looking up at her brother and her friend.

"Hey guys." She smiled graciously as if she'd said nothing wrong she then frowned noticing Justin's bloody nose.

"What's wrong with your nose?" She asked pulling his hand gently away and examining it. Justin glowered at Alex.

"Alex what is wrong with you one minute you're apathetic and the next minute you're compassionate?" Justin stared into his sister eyes once more but they had changed again they seemed warm and tender almost innocent. Alex smiled.

"I don't know what those words mean." She spoke naively but what did Justin expect Alex's ignorance almost gave her, her innocence. Her incomprehension of magic was so hard to understand there was so much obtuseness yet her competence of magic was daunting how she knew so little but could do so much.

"Alex we have to get you help." Justin encouraged wrapping his arm around her shoulder almost forcing her to the hospital wing but she reluctantly obliged.

"If it will get you to stop going on at me, fine." She sighed grudgingly she didn't believe there was anything wrong with her, she felt fine. Although weird things were happening she did keep coming into consciousness and she'd have done something but she didn't remember doing it maybe she had amnesia.

Madam Pomfrey checked over Alex and she confirmed that there was nothing wrong with her at least physically. It must have aggravated Madam Pomfrey because as soon as she had finished checking Alex over she told her to leave and not to waste her time again. She didn't even give Alex the chance to explain that it was her brother that had made her come. Alex sighed scuffing the ground with her shoe there wasn't anything she could do for now she didn't really feel like going to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Snape would be teaching them since Umbridge had been sacked good riddance to her Alex thought. Alex argued with herself in her head what would be the point of going to class when she'd already missed at least half of it? But then there wasn't anything else she could possibly do. Alex strolled towards the third floor finally arriving outside of the classroom she timidly opened that door, she hated being late it meant that everyone would turn in their seats and stare at her until she got to her seat.

"Miss Russo." Snape's voice rang coldly.

"Hurry up and get to your seat you have missed enough already." Snape disdained from the front of the classroom. Alex took her seat quickly the eyes of her fellow classmates fixed on her as she took her seat next to Harry.

"Now everyone pay attention." Snape ordered

"As I was saying Occlumency is not usually taught here at Hogwarts but because of recent events I and the headmaster think it is important that you can protect your minds from any unwanted intruders." Snape explained Alex flipped through her book looking at the content but there was nothing there. Snape rounded on her.

"As I just said Miss Russo we do not teach Occlumency at Hogwarts therefore it will not be in the book." He sneered leaning on her desk his face only inches from hers. Snape stared as her eyes flashed red just as they had done so, so many times before. Alex obtained eye contact with Snape until he finally stood up straightening himself, he still stared at Alex almost in disbelief. He walked back up to the front of the class room his eyes still occasionally darting to look into Alex's while Alex maintained her stare her eyes following everywhere Snape went.

"The word Occlumency comes from the word Occulto which is the Latin word for to hide and Mens which is the Latin word for mind meaning to hide the mind." Snape explained his eyes still shifting nervously, it was as if he knew that there was someone there that shouldn't be.

"It is an obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one." Snape continued wandering around the class maybe hoping to dismiss Alex's gaze.

"The thing you are defending yourself from is Legilimency, it is the opposite of Occlumency coming from Latin once more Legens meaning reader and Mens once more meaning mind so meaning reader of the mind." Snape spoke, Alex slouched in her seat folding her arms in her mind Alex felt that she knew all of this although she had never heard of it, it all just seemed obvious but how could she possibly know Hermione didn't even know this sort of magic.

"_The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing... It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly._" Alex smiled she didn't even know why, after the lesson was over Snape summoned her to his office she sat quietly without saying a word. Snape stood silently staring at Alex as she sat staring into her eyes once more. Finally Snape spoke.

"My Lord you must leave the young girls mind, Dumbledore will soon become aware of you presence and dismiss you immediately." Snape spoke in a horse whisper. Alex smiled.

"Her mind is weak but her body is strong and powerful she was an easy target." Alex spoke about herself in the third person.

"Yet sometimes she over powers me but I see what she sees hear was she hears." Alex spoke although it was Voldemort speaking for her.

"Why are you here my Lord?" Snape demanded almost nervously.

"I am spying on Dumbledore as you have asked my Lord." Snape continued as if trying to defend himself before Voldemort could say another word.

"And has the old fool suspected anything?" Alex asked with a malice laugh.

"No," Snape spoke slowly giving Voldemort a small smile. Alex smiled back.

Alex came back to consciousness coming face to face with Snape. Alex blinked a few times while everything came into focus once more.

"It happened again." She breathed looking around the office where she was sitting it was no longer pink with kittens everywhere but plain and boring the stone walls were cold and bare leaving her a cold empty feeling inside.

"What happened again Miss Russo?" Snape asked as if he didn't know and was just being nosey, Alex raised her hand to her head.

"I-I Don't remember." Alex said squinting her eyes closed thinking carefully.

"I suggest Miss Russo you go back to your common room and stay there." Snape recommended turning and making his way down the spiral stone steps his black cloak billowing behind him. Alex exhaled heavily making her way out of the classroom and ascending the staircase to Gryffindor Tower finally reaching the common room where Harry, Ron and Hermione where Hermione was making the two boys study mercilessly. Alex took a seat in the armchair close to them earning her each a stare from them. Alex decided it would be best not to say anything diving into her bag and retrieving a book she could study from their O. were fast approaching and it would only be a matter of time before they had to take their first exam which would be potions. Alex didn't mind that she was good at potions and Hermione had been helping her with her theory. Hermione insisted that they study harder after the time they had lost from retrieving the amulet and then their battle in city hall. When Hermione mentioned this Alex got a sudden flash back she could see Voldemort stand in front of her. She shuddered blinking excessively trying to get the image out of her head but it wouldn't go.

"Alex are you ok?" Harry asked observing Alex as she struggled to come into reality but she didn't seem to hear him she was distant. Alex could do nothing but watch Voldemort in front of her.

**_I hope you liked this chapter i'm not actually sure how many more chapters there will be maybe one or two and I don't even know where to end this story to behonest but one this I would like to know is if you would be intrested in reading if a wrote a sequel to this story I haven't got the plot totally straight in my mind but would you like Alex to return for her sixth year at Hogwarts send a review on what you think. I've just noticed this story is two reviews short of being the most reviewed story in this catagory I would find it an honour if my first ever fanfiction story was to be te most reviewed in it's catagory that would be amazing...but then it wouldn't be possible without all you readers and reviwers so thank you so much. :D_**


	31. Love Conquers All

**_Sorry for this chapter taking so long, I've been so busy with YouTube stuff I kind of forgot to write oopsys!_ _Then there was a whole drama about what to name this chapter so you guys can settle for this crap chapter title sorry! Oh I want to say a big THANK YOU for the reviews they mean a lot! MOST REVIEWED SO FAR you guys made that happen so thank you! Finally who is __excited for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1! *raises hand* I am! _**

Chapter 30 – Love Conquers All

There was nothing Alex could do everything else was distant and Harry's voice muffled Alex's mind was secluded. Alex covered her ears believing and hoping the sound of Voldemorts astringent voice resonated within her inner thoughts would abdicate in to her mere imagination. But Alex was not imagining this it was not a fragment of her imagination this was her verisimilitude, her reality.

"Leave me alone!" Alex screamed continuing to cover her ears bring her knees up to her face and squeezing her eyes firmly closed. She was beginning to attract stares from the other Gryffindor students. Harry, Hermione and Ron circled Alex trying to get her attention but nothing worked she was too far gone Voldemort had full possession of her mind.

"Alex you have to use Occlumency, remember what Snape was telling us." Hermione urged still remaining to bring Alex back to existence. Alex tried as hard as she could forcing Voldemort out of her mind the whole ordeal was mentally and physically draining. Alex watched as the sight of Voldemort had begun to far away from view that sight of her friends coming back into her vision. She watched as Voldemorts evil smile faded and as he disappeared into obscurity. Alex smiled at the sight of her friends she was back.

"Do you think she's alright?" Ron whispered peering over her. Alex sat up looking around the tower all the students faces were on hers glancing away quickly when Alex turned to look at them.

"I think I'll go upstairs," Alex mumbled not wanting to be the centre of attention any longer, they must think she was a freak. Hermione followed her silently up to the dormitory.

"You need to speak with Dumbledore," Hermione advised not quite meeting Alex's gaze.

"I must seem like some sort of freak show!" Alex moaned burying her head in her hands.

"No…of course not," Hermione assured but there was uneasy in her voice she kept her distance from Alex.

"Well you're acting like all the others!" Alex retorted angrily lifting her head up to glare at Hermione who shifted awkwardly.

"Its just…" Hermione began before clearing her throat and continuing.

"Well we've been discussing it and…we think Vol…I mean You-Know-Who is…inside your mind," Hermione managed trailing off Alex gazed at her intently thinking for a moment.

"Not that it's your fault," Hermione added quickly looking apologetically at Alex who shrugged turning and laying on her bed, her back to Hermione she didn't want to be treated this way although she couldn't blame her it was a bit…weird.

Alex was scared to fall asleep that would make it easier for Voldemort to invade her mind again wouldn't it? If she was awake she would be able to concentrate if she fell asleep the walls currently shielding her mind would be torn down and a relatively easy target for Voldemort.

"Hermione," Alex whispered rolling over on her sheets to face Hermione. Hermione groaned in response she was clearly half asleep.

"Are you asleep yet?" Alex murmured softly. Three of the other girls in the dormitory moaned in annoyance at the noise Alex was making.

"No," Hermione replied sleepily.

"But you should go to sleep." Hermione continued rolling over and puffing up her pillow setting her head down gently and staring in Alex's direction. From the light entering the small window Hermione could make out the faint outline of Alex's slim figure her face concealed from view through the dark.

"I'll try." Alex replied slowly.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Pavatti's cacophonous came from the blackness of the room.

"Oh can it Pavatti we didn't tell you to shut up when you were crying about your sister!" Alex sneered her wand tip lighting up as she spoke. The dark shadows cascaded across the floor. Alex narrowed her eyes glaring at Pavatti.

"Alex please go to sleep." Hermione begged looking pleading into Alex's eyes. The tip of Alex's wand ceased and the dormitory once more became dark.

Alex clambered out of bed the floor boards creaking beneath her bare feet, she made her way over to the door leaving it ajar as she left the room.

"Alex?" Hermione whispered turning to look at Alex's empty bed, Alex meanwhile tip-toed up to the boys dormitory pushing the door open carefully and peering inside, the was a loud amount off snoring, she crept over to Harry's bed side watching and waiting, Alex's eyes glowed red staring hungrily at him, she turned to look at the desk beside him his wand on top of a pile of dusty books, Alex picked it up rolling his wand between her fingers. She felt the urge to snap it in half Voldemort stared down at Harry through Alex's eyes he was not going to kill his enemy so vulnerable he wanted to duel Harry in his own flesh wanting to watch the light leave his eyes, Ron sat up suddenly staring at the mass black figure stood at the foot of Harry's bed. Alex whirled round sharply her glowing red eyes glowering at him, Ron began searching frantically in the dark for his wand.

"Bloody hell!" He squeaked pulling the blanket up to cover his bare chest realising it was Alex standing at the foot of his bed.

"Harry," Ron whined beginning to quiver as Alex approached his bed her eyes still alight and red, Alex raised Harry's wand pointing it at Ron her face showed no sign of mercy, Harry bolted awake at the sound of Ron's panicked voice searching frantically through the dark for his wand and glasses.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione cried Harry's wand flew through the air clattering on to the floor. Neville, Dean and Seamus awoke peering around for the source of the noise.

"What the hell is going on?" Seamus asked surveying the room and staring at Alex who was stood in the middle of the room in her pyjamas her eyes still blazing red.

"What's wrong with her?" Neville inquired his voice shaking, Alex shivered and the light of her eyes deceased turning back to their warm chocolate brown collapsing on the floor in a heap in front of them. Harry clambered out of bed kneeling by her side.

"She tried to kill me," Ron stammered edging towards her.

"No she didn't, You-Know-Who did." Hermione intruded stepping into the light.

"When did you get here?" Ron questioned frowning at Hermione who was stood wrapped in her nightgown and fluffy pink slippers holding her wand tightly by her side.

"Excuse me I was the one that disarmed her, thus saving your life…your welcome." Hermione added irritably exiting the doorway and back down the steps.

"Where is she going?" Dean asked from the corner of the room.

"Think she's ok?" Harry asked checking Alex's pulse and watching her chest rise and fall gently.

"That's not the point, what the hell was she doing in here anyway?" Seamus asked hostilely.

"It's not her fault!" Harry retorted angrily glaring at Seamus,

"She's mad is what it is!" Seamus bellowed giving Harry and daggering stare.

"What an earth is all this noise?" Professor McGonagall interrupted Hermione standing just behind her, McGonagall rushed to Alex's side.

"What happened to her?" She inquired her voice quivering,

"Potter, Weasley help bring her to Dumbledore…the rest of you back to bed." Professor McGonagall ordered turning and heading out of the tower. Ron took hold of one of Alex's limp arms reluctantly hoisting her onto his shoulder along with Harry. Alex wasn't too heavy but her body was so limp it was almost like dead weight. Harry and Ron hauled Alex along the corridors in the dark accompanied by Professor McGonagall leading the way.

"Keep up boys." She barked without taking a backwards glance. Ron glared at the back of her head, it was fortunate for him that she couldn't see his facial expression.

"I'd like to see how fast she can walk trying to carry an unconscious body." Ron panted gritting his teeth while he used all his strength, Harry let out a light laugh but he too was also tired and out of breath. Harry and Ron weren't the strongest of boys, Ron was much taller and broader than Harry but they were nothing up to boys such as Cormac McLaggen he was a year above them he was older that's why he was broader at least that's what Harry and Ron both told themselves, they still had time to grow. They finally reached the stone gargoyle that protected the passage to Dumbledore's study.

"Fizzing Whizzbee" McGonagall called her voice echoed off the stone walls and floors through the dark. There was a deep rumbling sound as the gargoyle moved revealing a stone staircase.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." She explained leaving them outside the staircase and disappearing into the darkness.

"There's no way we can both carry her up." Harry panted turning his head to look at Ron expectantly. Ron groaned, knowing that he'd end up being the one to carry Alex's feeble body up the steps.

"Well you're taller and broader than I am." Harry continued, his argument was pretty fair. Harry stopped supporting Alex slipping from under her arm letting the whole of her right side to fall, it was too much for Ron letting her fall to the stone floor. Ron and Harry stood looking down at her still body.

"She probably won't thank you for that." Harry scoffed smirking at Ron, Ron looked at Harry sharply.

"That was quite obviously your fault." Ron retorted with a half laugh.

"You let her go and I wasn't ready." Ron continued once more staring at the body laying on the stone floor in front of them.

"Ok so we'll both agree it was both of our fault." Harry smiled.

"Well now you gotta help me lift her." Ron bantered looking expectantly at Harry.

"You take her legs and I'll take her arms." Ron ordered, Harry raised his eyebrow.

"How come I have to carry the legs?" Harry asked.

"Well the mid-section is heavier than the legs and plus it'll be easier for you, I have to walk backwards." Ron explained walking around to the head of Alex's body while Harry walked to the foot of her body.

"On the count of three we both lift." Harry said looking at Ron who gave him a quick nod in confirmation.

"One, Two, Three!" Harry shouted both boys hoisted Alex's body, Ron locking his arms under Alex's arms and Harry taking firmly hold of her ankles.

"Ok, now don't go too fast." Ron panted stepping backwards raising his leg to put his foot on the first stone step. Ron and Harry made their way carefully up the step finally ending up outside Dumbledore's study.

"We made it." Ron smiled breathlessly knocking on the door and opening it slowly both Harry and Ron carrying Alex inside. Dumbledore rose from behind his desk his shining blue eyes gazing at them over his half moon spectacles. He quickly made his way around the desk confronting to two boys.

"Lay her down there." Dumbledore ordered Harry and Ron could tell by the tone of his voice that he was concerned after setting Alex gently on the floor of the study Harry and Ron stood back allowing Dumbledore access. Dumbledore got to his knees kneeling beside Alex examining her.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked without looking at the boys, Harry and Ron exchanged glances neither of them had really seen anything too odd until tonight.

"Well Hermione told us she was acting strange but we never noticed until tonight when she tried to attack me." Ron answered. Dumbledore's eyes finally met with Harrys.

"Fetch me, Miss Granger." Dumbledore ordered dismissing Ron and Harry who left instantly. Running back to Gryffindor Tower, while making their way up to the seventh floor they ran into Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She let out a loud hiss catching Ron and Harry by surprise the hiss had obviously attracted Flich's attention because Harry and Ron saw him scuttling through the dark carrying his lantern.

"Why are you two students out of bed?" Filch asked holding the lantern higher lighting their faces. Harry and Ron looked at each other before thinking of an answer.

"We-Uh-Uh…" Ron spluttered trying to keep his cool the words had been lost, he had the sentence straight in his mind but when it came to explaining it all came out wrong.

"Professor Dumbledore sent us, we have to fetch Hermione he wants to see her" Harry explained cutting across Ron, Ron couldn't get into trouble he was a prefect he was allowed to patrol the corridors at night. Filch let them go telling them that he would follow this up with Professor Dumbledore the following morning. Ron and Harry burst into the common room where Hermione was sat reading a book using the light from her wand while sitting by the deceased fire, there were only embers glowing within the ashes. She looked up sharply standing up quickly as soon and she saw the boys enter placing the book down.

"Where's Alex, Are you two ok, what's wrong with her?" Hermione asked rapidly she didn't even give Ron or Harry the chance to answer anyone of them.

"We're fine." Ron smiled assuring Hermione but she dismissed his answer immediately asking what was wrong with Alex.

"We don't know yet." Harry answered.

"Ugh that's so frustrating." Hermione said her voice clearly displaying annoyance.

"But I've been reading this book." Hermione continued gesturing towards the book bound thick in black leather sitting on the armchair she had just been sitting in. It was titled '_Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts'_

"I think that she is either possessed or it has something to do with Legilimency, You-Know-Who could be inside her head literally or he could be else where and could still have effect." Hermione explained Harry and Ron stared at her as their jaws dropped.

"Remember what Snape had been teaching us today about Occlumency?" Hermione continued to point out, both Harry and Ron nodded slowly taking in everything.

"What if that's what Alex needs to learn, how to shield her mind from being entered." Hermione said Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. The trio made their way quickly out of the common room, Hermione had grabbed the book she had decided that if Dumbledore hadn't figured it out that she could present her theory and maybe it could be right.

"But Dumbledore is a genius." Ron protested staring at Hermione as she spoke.

"I agree, Hermione, Dumbledore would have figured it out by now." Harry agreed whole heartedly with Ron he didn't know if he should have been offended by Hermione's accusation that Dumbledore wasn't aware of what kind of magic this was.

"I'm just saying." Hermione said defensively.

"You-Know-Who is a great wizard, Dumbledore said himself that Vol-I mean You-Know-Who has a vast knowledge of magic especially in dark magic." Hermione explained trying to prove her argument right.

They entered into Dumbledore's office where Professor McGonagall and Snape were also stood they were all staring at Alex who was now conscious staring around her eyes alight with fright.

"What's happening to me." Alex shivered clutching her arms as if hugging herself.

"Alex," Hermione breathed loud enough for everyone to hear making everyone turn and stare at her.

"Miss Granger, please tell us what happened between you and Miss Russo earlier this week." Dumbledore demanded, Hermione entered the office taking a seat next to Alex before she spoke. Alex stared at her intently she didn't even know what she had done herself, it was about time she knew.

"Well-she attacked Draco Malfoy." Hermione spoke slowly Alex stared at her.

"I didn't mean to." Alex said abruptly when noticing Snape glowering at her.

"We know Miss Russo, no matter." Dumbledore replied calmly giving her a small but reassuring smile.

"What else Miss Granger?" Dumbledore urged.

"She-um-uh attacked her brother then-she tried to attack Ron and Harry earlier tonight." Hermione answered lowering her head unable to meet anybodies eyes especially Alex's.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled.

"We believe the Dark Lord has possessed her mind," Snape added his face showed no sign of emotion it was unreadable.

"What You-Know-Who is inside Miss Russo's mind?" McGonagall spluttered staring at Dumbledore who nodded curtly.

"The question is how to get Voldemort to leave Alex's mind," Dumbledore paced the room thinking for a moment, everyone held their breath waiting for Dumbledore to continue.

"Professor…If I may," Snape interrupted staring intently at Alex.

"Go on Severus," Dumbledore accepting Snape's intrusion.

"Perhaps we do not try to make the Dark Lord leave the girls mind," McGonagall gasped narrowing her eyes at Snape.

"And risk her health and others?" She breathed astounded.

"I mean Miss Russo has to close her mind, force the Dark Lord out on her own accord." Snape snapped in indignation.

"Severus is right, the only person who can do this is Alex," Dumbledore acknowledged.

"Wh-what?" Alex glanced up at the sound of her name.

"For now you have closed your mind to the Dark Lord, but he will re-penetrate your mind, we need you to close your mind permanently," Snape retaliated narrowing his eyes at Alex. Alex's eyes began to glow red but this time not disappearing.

"Tom why are you possessing this young girls mind?" Dumbledore spoke his sparking blue eyes on the piercing red eyes averting its gaze to look at Harry.

"You're a fool," Alex laughed yet again it was not her who spoke but Voldemort controlling her mind.

Harry glared at Alex recognising it wasn't Alex anymore.

"Tom, you are powerless and outnumbered leave Alex's mind," Dumbledore pointed out. Alex let out high cold malicious laugh.

"I am not gullible Dumbledore," Voldemort laughed getting to his feet. Everyone but Dumbledore took a few strides back from Alex, Hermione quickly stood up moving promptly to Harry and Ron's side who both stood their wands clasped in their hands.

"You will not harm the girl, therefore this is a perfect refuge," Alex smirked narrowing the gleaming red orbs on Dumbledore.

"Alex you have to close your mind!" Hermione proclaimed, Alex wheeled round fixing her stare on Hermione who stood poised beside Ron and Harry their wands elevated.

"Minerva fetch, Justin and Max Russo," Dumbledore spoke quietly Alex began to walk around the circular office picking ornaments' up examining them and depositing it to its original place. After a few minutes of silence the door to Dumbledore's office swung open revealing a sleepy Justin and Max in dressing-gown and slippers.

"Whoa," Justin breathed as Alex faced him, her eyes still bright red.

"Alex think of your brothers," Dumbledore advised taking hold of Justin and Max's arms and placing them in front of Alex.

"You foolish old man," Alex laughed glowering at Justin and Max positioned in front of her.

"These are the people most important to her. It may force her to bring herself back." Dumbledore construed comprehending logically. Hermione gasped making every stare in her direction.

"There is one other person…" Hermione affirmed her voice trailing away glancing at Harry who's jaw tightened.

"Who?" Professor McGonagall asked making her way over to Hermione.

"Well, her boyfriend Mason." Hermione added glancing down at the floor. Alex laughed once more.

"You aren't actually saying she loves this half-breed?" Voldemort taunted.

"We shall see, Minerva go down to Hagrid's hut I believe this is where he resides?" Dumbledore spoke keeping his eyes fixed on Alex. Harry and Hermione nodded in conformation standing aside to let Professor McGonagall passed.

Mason stumbled into the office gazing at his surrounding in awe.

"Alex?" Mason murmured not hesitating to take hold of her hands, Mason didn't even flinch at the glowering red eyes that faced him.

"Alex it's me Mason," Mason soothed stroking her dark chocolate brown hair tenderly. Alex let out a scream writhing back from Mason's grip,

"No!" Alex hissed clutching her head, she glared up at Mason.

"Is it working?" McGonagall whispered her voice hushed watching as Alex seemed to struggle with herself.

"Alex calm down my love," Mason assured patiently yet again taking hold of her hand.

"Stop it," Alex steeled her eyes turning back to her umber eyes but immediately adjusting to the inflamed red once more.

"Come on Alex," Hermione encouraged standing next to Mason. Harry, Ron, Justin and Max joined in circling Alex so she couldn't move.

"She's too strong!" Alex breathed becoming aggravated because she couldn't move, Alex collapsed to the floor, the sand grains swirling around her, and everyone shielded their eyes.

"He's g-g-gone," Professor McGonagall stammered standing up, everyone raised their faces.

"Is she going to be ok?" Harry finally spoke hoarsely, dawn was beginning to break on the edge of the lake the sky was light pink.

"I suggest you all go back to your dormitories," Professor McGonagall advised leading them out of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at Mason who was sat on the floor beside Alex clutching her hands.

"I trust you will be back to your true form soon enough," Dumbledore beamed turning and sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"But how…?" Mason began gazing curiously at Dumbledore, he was an extraordinary man Mason thought.

**_I don't really know how to end this, Sorry i'm not doing the Professor Dumbledore vs Crumbs thing because Dumbledore would win hands down in my opinion, I won't be doing the Wizard's competition because I'm bias and would make Alex win because she should_ _because Alex does magic naturally while Justin has to force it out of him and study really hard, and well Max there's no hope for him._**


	32. A Year Gone

**_Sadly this is the last chapter of my first ever fanfiction story I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enyjoyed writing it and I look forward to writing my sequel the summary of the new story will be at the end of this chapter. I would like to thank all of the people that reviewed and read this story, this story I think went well and the journey will continue and sorry you've had to put up with all my spelling mistakes and errors I will try and improve that for the following story. _**

Chapter 31 – A Year Gone

Over the next few weeks everything seemed to go normally Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all studying hard for their up coming O., Mason would soon be restored back to his normal self everything was going well Alex had even made a full recovery. Alex sat at breakfast hanging over her bowl of now cold porridge, she was so exhausted, she had been studying and it had taken her all night fortunately the exam wasn't until the following morning so she still had time to get in some extra hours of studying and sleep.

"I told you, you should have started studying earlier in the year, like me" Hermione nagged, Alex knew this was true but at the time it didn't feel like a big deal, she wasn't even expecting to come back to Hogwarts for her sixth year but following from the owl she has received from her parents telling her that WizTech would not be re-opening any time soon she knew that her father would make her come here. Not that it was all bad, it had been much more exciting than any other school she'd been to but she did miss Harper. After all this thought Alex hadn't heard a single thing that Hermione had been saying to her, she was lost within her mind, distant.

"Are you even listening to me?" Came Hermione's annoyed voice, Alex inclined her head facing Hermione.

"Um-oh yeah." Alex shrugged turning back to her cold porridge and turning her nose up at it in disgust pushing it away. Max and Luna came to the Gryffindor table hand in hand. Alex stared at them Max had a girlfriend? Max of all people although she didn't know Luna very well she knew she was a bit on the weird side of things too, so maybe they were meant to be. Alex stared down at the floor noticing Luna wasn't wearing any shoes at all.

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes, you could hurt your feet." Alex gestured towards the floor at Luna's feet, Luna smiled glancing down at her feet and then back at Alex dreamily.

"All of my shoes have mysteriously disappeared, I suspected nargles are behind it." Luna responded dreamily as if in a daze.

"Would you like a Quibbler?" Luna asked setting down a magazine in front of Alex, Alex stared down at it for a moment glancing at her brother.

"You should read it Alex, it tells you all about Wrackspurts and Nargles and how to protect yourself from them." Max explained excitedly, Alex raised her eyebrow glancing at Hermione to help for an answer.

"Don't read it Alex The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that." Hermione responded on behalf of Alex. Luna did not seem perturbed by Hermione's rudeness on the contrary, she simply watched her for a while.

"What's a Blibbering Humdinger?" Alex asked confused as she read the front page of the Quibbler.

"They're quite rare." Luna said in her dreamy state

"But people used to believe there were no such things" She continued, taking hold of Max's hand and skipping off out of the hall without another word. Alex and Hermione sat stunned. Alex soon after got up leaving her three friends while she went to go get some fresh air, she stepped out into the court yard breathing in the cool spring air of march. Being so far north and so secluded the air was much fresher than in New York, it was very refreshing Alex thought. She strolled slowly towards the dark forest watching as the leaves of the trees danced in the light breeze. As she approached the hut it seemed desolate, no sign of Mason of the half-giant Hagrid anywhere. Alex let out a sigh of frustration tonight was supposed to be the Blue Moon, the night of Mason's transformation he would back to his old self. She stood at the foot of the dark forest staring into the trees that seemed to have no end. She stepped further into the trees the sun light becoming weaker at every step she took further into the wild forest until it was dark, the trees so thick that the light didn't show through at all. She stared up into the high trees the leaves acting as an obtuse ceiling, there was always a quick glimpse of sun light as the leaves blew in the wind. Alex shivered realising that it was much cooler in the shaded area. A hand caught her arm lightly catching Alex off guard she almost jumped out of her skin soon staring into the face of her beloved Mason his warm eyes enticing her.

"You scared me," Alex breathed aghast, Mason continued smiling pulling her gently further into the forbidden forest.

"Where are you taking me?" Alex asked reluctantly allowing Mason to guide Alex through the muddy trail of fallen leaves and twigs. Mason didn't give her an answer compelling Alex to follow him closely. They seemed to have been walking for ages Alex started to fall behind finally sitting down on a fallen tree. Mason wheeled around walking back to Alex and kneeling beside her looking up into her brown orbs.

"It's not much further my love." He whispered putting on his charming British accent that Alex loved, making it hard for her to resist his words and accent bewitched her.

"What isn't far?" Alex asked primarily staring into Mason's beautiful alluring eyes and melting, she didn't think she'd be able to walk anymore not from being tired from walking so far but because her knees felt weak every time with Mason was like the first time.

"It's a surprise." Mason beamed tenderly. Alex frowned she hated surprises.

"You know I hate surprises." She scolded, she soon apologised discerning the hurt that had flashed in Masons eyes at her cold words.

"It's ok my love." He spoke softly taking hold of her hand and kissing it gently, getting to his feet. Alex gazed up into his eyes once more melting at the sight of them they mesmerised her. She stood up her legs once more turning to jelly but Mason was there to support her that was all she needed. He did this to her and she hated him for that but yet without him she would fall.

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked snaking her arms around as he lifted her onto his back.

"Not much further." Mason breathed excitedly, Alex looked around trying to see any sign of where he was taking her and what they were about to see but nothing stood out to her, the forest was still dark the tree's much thicker than before the circumference and radius of their trunks immense. Mason stopped allowing Alex to slip from his back down to the uneven muddy ground.

"Where are we?" Alex asked abruptly, Mason turned slowly pressing his finger to his lips indicating to Alex to be quiet, he beckoned her towards him, she lightly stepped forward trying as hard as possible to be silent as Mason had asked or at least suggested. Mason stepped forward pulling aside the branches obscuring their view, the view of the most beautiful sight Alex had ever seen. There laying along side one of the large tree trunks was a snow white unicorn with a silvery mane and tail cascaded along the dirty mudded ground. Alex gasped at the sight of a gleaming white foal, Alex watched in awe at the sight of the baby unicorn as it struggled to take it's first steps it stumbled clumsily tripping over its gaunt lanky legs.

"The unicorn is the only fabulous beast that does not seem to have been conceived out of human fears. He is fierce yet good, selfless yet solitary, but always mysteriously beautiful. He could be captured only by unfair means, and his single horn was said to neutralize poison." Mason whispered softly his words were beautiful but they were nothing to describe the foal and its predecessor.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful." Alex breathed unable to take her eyes away from pulchritudinous sight.

"I have." Mason beamed, Alex inclined her head abruptly towards him staring at him.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, Mason let out a small laugh still gazing at her.

"I'm looking at it." He smiled broadly Alex bit her lip turning behind her just to be sure that it was her.

"Oh you mean me." Alex laughed apprehensively, her knee's now really did buckle beneath her, Mason caught her smiling heroically at her.

"Maybe we should sit." Mason suggested audaciously Alex nodded her head in agreement her tongue tied she didn't know what to say she knew she wouldn't be able to say anything without stumbling over her words. Alex and Mason sat and watched the Unicorns for most of the day Alex eventually falling to sleep peacefully in Mason's strong arms her sanctuary.

She finally awoke the surroundings pitch black she was moving, being carried, Mason was bearing her like a princess and he was her prince charming she smiled up into his dark shadowed disfigured face soon it would be back to normal and he would be better. Mason hadn't noticed that Alex had woken up continuing to walk through the pitch black in silence his eyes focused straight before him treading tenderly through the winding trees being careful not to trip on any protruding roots that had been unearthed.

"Mason," Alex spoke softly resting her head onto his warm chiseled chest. Mason glanced down at his princess giving her a small smile through the dark.

"Yes?" He asked once more gazing into the dark.

"Do you miss being human?" Alex asked curiously, they had never discussed or touched on this topic, Mason let out a small cough clearing his throat.

"It's not much different." Mason replied

"But it does have it's advantages and disadvantages." Mason continued glancing down at Alex but not meeting her eyes.

"Like what?" Alex asked entwining her arms around his neck and gazing into his face, his eyes still not meeting hers.

"Well, I can be immortal…if I wasn't I would never have met you that's an advantage." Mason explained at this Alex frowned.

"You don't have to be immortal?" Alex questioned.

"No, I can choose to grow old if I want to." Mason laughed.

"As soon as I've found the one I choose to spend the rest of my life with." Mason continued now gazing into Alex's eyes, Alex thought she could see tears glistening in his eyes from the moon light shining through the gaps in the trees. Mason cleared his throat and Alex could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"I can hear high pitched noises, sometimes they drive me crazy." Mason explained Alex nodded.

"But I still feel quite human, my heart still beats." Mason beamed at this Alex rested her head once more listening to Mason's heart as it pulsed it was racing.

"Does it always beat that fast?" Alex giggled.

"Only when I'm around you." Mason answered smoothly Alex smiled at his words.

"Your does too." Mason teased smirking at Alex, Alex gasped.

"How do you know that?" She asked aghast at how he could possibly know.

"I can hear it." Mason smiled.

"Not only can I hear high pitch noises I can hear your heart beating." Mason explained continuing to smile.

"Well that's not fair." Alex retorted then giving Mason a wide grin. She leaned up towards him giving him a few small pecks on the lips.

"Your heart is hammering now, are you sure it's not going to burst from your chest?" Mason laughed then kissing Alex on the forehead. It was true Alex's heart was racing it always did when she was around him, she could feel her cheeks and ears beginning to burn from the embarrassment, fortunately because of the dark Mason couldn't see. Finally they appeared at the edge of the forest both gazing up at the lights gleaming down from the castle and the stars twinkling in the clear night sky. Mason set Alex down to her feet taking her head in his hands pressing his lips to hers, her hand snaking once more around his neck pushing her fingers through his soft thick hair, his hand linked around her waist pulling them closer. Reluctantly she pulled away for air gazing into his eyes.

"I have to go." She breathed taking in air rapidly, Mason nodded allowing Alex to leave she would be coming back later that night anyway so he would be almost human again.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Hermione exploded as Alex stepped through the portrait hole being caught be surprise.

"You've had me worried sick!" Hermione continued nagging on at Alex.

"You sound like my mom." Alex laughed but Hermione didn't stop being the mothering figure act placing her hands on her hips, Alex let out a laugh.

"I was with Mason." Alex answered shrugging.

"Oh," Hermione said excitedly sitting down beside her as if she wanted her hear the juicy details she had gone from mother figure to girl friend.

"What happened?" She asked staring at Alex excitedly, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, and Harry especially did not want to hear the details. Alex explained about the Unicorns and the baby and what Mason had said and what he had done. Alex let out a sigh, a happy sigh she couldn't remember ever being happier with anyone in her whole life, Mason was her world, her everything.

"That's so sweet." Hermione breathed she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of Alex, she was so lucky to have someone like Mason in her life even with his condition.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Ron joked pretending to make a gagging motion covering his mouth with his hands, Harry laughed the boys both earned themselves glares from the two girls.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon." (I love that line in the movie so I had to put it in) Hermione scowled, Ron, Alex and Harry stared at her for a moment soon all bursting into fits of laughter.

The four made their way down to Hagrid's hut where Mason was waiting eagerly outside. Alex hugged him tightly as he warmed her from the cold night air in his embrace. Harry felt jealously boil in his blood but he knew that Mason was probably better for her, Harry had already got her into enough trouble as it was with Voldemort and her being possessed maybe Harry just wasn't destined for love at all.

"Ready?" Hermione asked excitedly, Mason braced himself taking and deep breath looking into Alex's eyes.

"Yes." He said finally stepping away from Alex and standing in front of Hermione.

"So what do I have to do?" He asked staring at Hermione as she opened a thick bound book wrapped in red leather. Hermione read the book aloud asking Mason to turn around and face the bright moon and removing the amulet from her coat pocket.

"It says you must rotate the amulet clockwise 20 times and then the same anti-clockwise." Hermione explained beginning to swing the amulet above her head, soon it had begun to glow red emitting a green vapour as she began to spin it making a high pitch whistling sound at every rotation. As soon as Hermione had finished the rotations she handed the amulet to Alex, Alex stared at her confused. Hermione continued reading explaining to Alex why she needed the amulet.

"The amulet must be placed around the neck of the lycan by the lycan's true love." Hermione read aloud, Alex took the amulet the green vapour trailing behind her placing it around Mason's neck she let the glowing pendant fall watching as it rested, glowing on his chiselled chest. Stepping away as she watched the green vapour surround him engulfing him.

"What's happening?" Alex asked her voice filled with concern, she could no longer see Mason through the green smoke.

"It's making the transformation." Hermione explained taking hold of Alex's arm and handing her the potion.

"As soon as the vapour clears he must drink the potion." Hermione continued. When the green deceased Mason stood his handsome self, Alex handed him blue potion, Mason took it plugging his nose and downing the potion in one large gulp. To Ron, Harry and Hermione he looked the same from the back while from the front where Alex stood she was confronted by her handsome prince.

"Did it work, do I look handsome?" Mason asked excitedly, raising his hands to his face and smoothing the smooth baby soft skin.

"Yes, but you always look handsome." Alex giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his once more kissing passionately.

"Ugh get a room!" Ron groaned covering his eyes, Harry too was unable to look but only from envy of Mason not from disgust. Alex and Mason turned to laugh at Ron's words once more joining the group.

"Congratulations," Harry said stiffly his words seemed forced as he held out his hand to shake Masons.

"I can only thank you all," Mason beamed taking hold of Harry's hand shaking it, he then took hold of Ron's hand smiling at him.

"And you Hermione, where would we all be without you?" Mason laughed pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome," Hermione replied blushing and returning a grateful smile.

* * *

Alex sat in the Great Hall staring at the back of Harry's head who was two seats in front of her, bent over writing answers on the parchment. Alex gulped looking down at her only half filled in parchment she felt as if she didn't know any magic at all, all she could do was sit and look around at the other students who's heads were bent over their work scratching answers onto the parchment. It was their final O.W.L test Charms, Alex shifted in her seat uncomfortably writing any random answer that seemed to be logical.

"That exam seemed really easy," Hermione announced brightly joining Ron, Harry and Alex heading outside to the grounds in the boiling sun, it was summer and the grounds were filled with students laying out by the lake.

"Speak for yourself," Ron mumbled, Hermione frowned.

"I'm going to fail," Ron moaned his face falling. Harry half laughed looking out over the lake.

"Promise you guys will write?" Hermione smiled wrapping her arms around Ron and Harry who both turned smiling at one another.

"Yeah every week," Harry replied sarcastically turning expectantly at Alex who was staring out across the lake.

"You'll write to won't you Alex?" Harry asked staring intently at Alex, Ron and Hermione nodded agreeing with Harry.

"Um sure," Alex replied giving them a small smile.

"You're not sure?" Harry question slightly hurt by the kind of rejection.

"Well, I'm not sure I'll be coming back to Hogwarts next year," Alex sighed turning to look up at the castle, it would be strange going home it was so different at Hogwarts, in a good way.

"You mean you might not be coming back next year?" Hermione repeated disappointment could be heard in her voice.

"Doesn't mean we can't write to one another," Harry added, he would be looking forward to receiving messages from Alex, Ron and Hermione it would be something to look forward better than been stuck at the Dursley's with not a scrap on news. Alex thought for a moment letters would take too long to arrive while emails were instant.

"I could email you." Alex replied Hermione and Harry exchanged glances while Ron looked confused.

"What's email?" He asked, Alex let out a laugh she had forgotten that he wouldn't have known about this sort of thing he didn't even know what a computer was.

"You can email me." Hermione responded handing Alex a piece of parchment with her email address on it, Hermione was the only one who owned a computer, the Dursley's would never allow Harry to have his own computer or to use Dudley's.

* * *

Alex accompanied Hermione, Ron and Harry as they went to board the Hogwarts Express back to London. Alex hugged each of her friends she would truly miss them over the summer and if she did come back to Hogwarts she would look forward to seeing them again. Alex watched as Max and Luna embraced in a hug Luna pulling away and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"I'm never going to wash this cheek again." Max breathed raising his hand to where Luna's lips had been not 2 seconds ago. Alex's face contorted in disgust.

"Max you don't wash anyway." Alex laughed. Justin also said his good-bye's to Hermione promising that he would write to her even though they might not see each other very often especially as he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts the following year. After pulling her into a hug, and not a very affectionate one Alex thought Justin allowed Hermione to step onto the Hogwarts Express. The Russo's and Mason stood back watching and waving as it began to depart Alex continued to wave as the train rounded the corner out of sight. Taking hold of Mason's hand and smiling at Justin and Max disappearing from the Hogsmead platform.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Summary of the upcoming sequel please tell me what you think:_**

**_What makes someone good go so bad? Alex Russo learns the hardest battle she can face is within one's self, Will she make the right choices, join Alex and the trio on their quest to follow the right path._**

**_The title I was thinking of calling it was 'Torn'_**

**_Please send a review letting me know what you would like to see in this sequel also send me a review telling me what your favourite part or chapter in this story was and why?_**

**_Thank you everyone for reading it really means a lot to me_**

**_- THE END -  
_**


End file.
